A Harbourman's Story
by xOzoeOx
Summary: A Harbourman and a tiefling? Could a relationship like this ever work in the midst of Neverwinter? Please Reveiw! NWN2 OC
1. Chapter 2

A Harbourman's Story

It was cold, and for the first time since he had left his village Aden felt alone. He could hear shouts ahead and it reminded him of what he'd just left behind. The attack, Amie's death, the shard. He continued up the path toward the weeping willow inn trying not to think of West Harbour- going away will keep them safe, he reminded himself.

"Now that we're outside, maybe you'd like to tell me what you said again... slowly this time, so you can _think_ about what you're saying." Said a dwarf, beckoning on a few drunken thugs.

Aden almost sighed, no sooner had he reached the path up to the inn when he found himself walking into an argument. I really do seem to attract trouble don't I?

"You're a small one to be taking this road all by yourself, dwarf. Maybe you've come looking for trouble... unless you have a little coin to convince us otherwise." The leader of the thugs said his crone's sniggering behind him.

"What's going on here?" said Aden as usual unable to restrain himself

"Nothing that concerns you... this is between us and the dwarf. And whatever coin he happens to have with him." The leader slurred getting more agitated by the minute

"Ah, you're welcome to try to take it, if you're all game... you all can't be frightened of one little dwarf, can you?" the dwarf challenged smirking "If you're afraid of being humiliated in front of the stranger here, well, now that's another matter."

"We're not afraid of either of you…and it seems to me, you need to learn a lesson" the thug growled taking a step closer

"Sorry boys but I can't let you do that" Aden said his hand on the hilt of his sword

"This matter is between us and the dwarf here, it's none of your concern." The thug spat angrily

"Come on, someone try to hit me already... even the newcomer here sees that you're all too afraid to do anything." Taunted the dwarf

"Alright I've heard enough of this, let's teach the dwarf and his new friend a lesson" with that he and his mate lunged forwards and immediately a fight broke out, however it did not last long.

"Well, now, that was a good fight. A shame they had to resort to weapons, but if they have to keep the odds even, can't blame them too much." The dwarf said with a laugh "names Khelgar by the way Khelgar Ironfist of the Ironfist clan"

"Aden Davis, glad I could even the odds for you" Aden said smiling

"Even the odds? Ha! I guess the could have brought a few more of their friends out- then it might have been fair" Khelgar said laughing "anyway what brings you out along the mere, roads aren't exactly as safe as the used to be"

Aden hesitated for a moment then said "I'm on my way to Neverwinter"

"Is that so? Well I suppose it's your lucky day then, I happen to be heading that way me-self "Said Khelgar

"My lucky day indeed" replied Aden with a wry smile

"Glad we see eye to eye, now I say we step inside the Weeping Willow here and share our stories over a few of the innkeeper's best."

**The Weeping Willow Inn.**

"…..So then I punched him for asking, and while he was picking his teeth off the floor, his friend decided to add his own few choice words about me heritage- so I punched him too" Khelgar was saying "So to make a long story short, I take pride in what I do fightin'. It's something you can't get enough of, and it's something where there's always room for improvement, if you apply yourself, stay focused and keep swinging. And that's why I'm headed to Neverwinter. I heard there's a house of monks there... a monastery, right? Heard they'll train anyone, just for the asking. Couldn't ask for a better opportunity."

"A monk" Aden said raising his eyebrows at the dwarf

"Aye that's the short of it" He said nodding

"A dwarven monk?" Aden said thinking that maybe he'd a little too much to drink "your mad aren't you?"

"It's not as strange as half of what goes on in Faerûn these days, but as it happens I didn't always want to become a monk- you see what happened was-"but the dwarf didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as the next second the was a jaw clenching crash as the inns front door was bashed in, then out of the dust-

"_The__Kalach-Cha_find it!" screeched the bladeling

"Looks like we're in for our next round of fighting - lets go" cried Khelgar rather gleefully

"Right behind you" Aden said bemused at the dwarf's eagerness to fight

Finally as Aden wiped his great sword on the dead grey dwarf the door from upstairs burst open and a terrified looking woman ran out screaming "there are more of them upstairs! Quickly someone help!"

"I'm on it- let's go Khelgar" Aden said rushing up the stairs

"You sure seem to attract trouble Aden" Khelgar said as he raced after him

"Heh tell me about it- I'm glad to see your having such a great time Khelgar"

"What's the point of having a fight if you don't have any fun?"

Finally Aden and Khelgar came back downstairs barely injured bringing with them Galen the merchant and his guards and the terrified woman's husband Zachan.

"How did you do that?" whispered Khelgar

"Do what?"

"Before with Galen and Zachan- you just said a few things and they gave you at least 100 more gold! I mean I've never seen someone so good with words before"

Aden shrugged "always been like that really- and we'll need all the gold we can get- and we _did_save their lives" He had always been a little greedy when it came to gold, Khelgar grunted but didn't say anymore

"Thankyou_so _much sir for saving my husband- my names Gera- please take this as a token for our gratitude" the lady said smiling And opened his mouth to work his diplomacy skills on Gera when he received a sharp blow in the ribs from Khelgar

"What did you do that for?" he cried rubbing his side

"You were gonna get more money out of them! We don't need _that_much!" Khelgar said exasperated, Aden just grunted and said "fine let's go then"

The two exited the inn after a quick word with the owner (and a bit more gold in their pockets with Aden's doing). Aden now needed to head to Fort Lock.

"Well now, I've had a good time so far." said Khelgar breathing in the fresh air. "And the way you attract trouble... I haven't had this much fun since that tavern back at Bogen's Pass where I was using that trestle table as a battering ram." He went on smiling at the memory "Look, we're headed in the same direction and you seem to have more enemies than friends, what say we travel together? Might be able to teach each other a few things."

"yeah- yeah ok" Aden said glad to have some company "I agree and it'll be safer to have someone with me"

"Good" grunted Khelgar with satisfaction "I'd be lad for the company- and the conversation"


	2. Chapter 3

**A Meeting with a Rogue.**

"…Right so you found fate in a tavern brawl?" Aden was saying as he checked the map to Fort Lock "and because they knocked the stuffing out of you- you want to become a monk?"

"Exactly- it was my destiny I tell you" Khelgar said nodding soundly

"Right…" Aden said slowly then a distraction in the distance caught his eye "ah look- seems like Galen's guards decided to turn on him"

"hhnm they didn't seem happy when we met them earlier" Khelgar grunted giving Aden a disgruntled look

"What? Oh you think it's _my _fault his guards have turned on him because he paid me for helping him out!"

"paid you a bit and a bit more with that tongue of yours- and you know it didn't make 'em happy"

"Well nothing I can do about that now- shouldn't we try and _help out _Khelgar?" Aden said with a smirk Khelgar shook his head wearily and said

"Come on then"

"What is this treachery Kallas!" cried Galen as Aden and Khelgar jogged up the hill towards them "You've been paid well to protect me!"

"Galen- it looks like your guards have turned on you" said Aden

"Ah- a bit of nasty business here- my guards think they deserve a little more of my gold"

Aden sighed "I'm not going to let you rob him"

"And that goes double for me!" growled Khelgar "Drop your weapons, you motherless goats!"

"Lets do this Kallas we'll sort out the story later!" yelled one of the two guards as he drew his sword

Khelgar was quick to respond and almost immediately the one called Kallas lay dead with and axe in his back. Khelgar looked up and smiled at the other guard who lunged towards the dwarf out of fury, he did not get far as a second later Aden was pulling his great sword from is chest.

"Well now Galen- that's the 2nd time I've saved your life" Aden said sheathing his sword

"Aden…" growled Khelgar but Aden went on anyway

"Guess you owe me a little reward" he said with a small smile

"Of course, of course here you are- I just can't believe these to would turn on me like that" Galen said shaking his head

"Greed can take over the best of men Galen-"Aden said as Khelgar grunted and gave him a look

"Now uh I _did _save your life you know- surely you can spare just a little more then 50 gold- I mean what's more important- your life or your gold?"

"Too true, too true- here take another 150 gold now I must be off I want to get to the Fort before sun down" Galen said with a final wave and he jogged off.

"We didn't need that" Khelgar said as Aden picked the valuables from the guards corpses

"Oh look at this Khelgar" said Aden ignoring his last comment "nice shield, and ahh nice little short sword- we could sell that for a good price- probably back to Galen" he said with a laugh

"Lets just get to Fort Lock, honestly some day you'll learn that you_don't _always need a reward" Khelgar grunted heading off towards Fort Lock

"By the time that day comes I'll be dead" Aden said jogging after Khelgar

"With the amount of enemies you have I'm not surprised" He snorted

"I meant because that day'll never co-" laughed Aden "oh whatever- looks like we've found another fight- that'll make you happy at least"

The two jogged up to the commotion ahead and Aden couldn't help smiling "looks like we get to save a pretty lady this time"

"pret- pretty lady? Are you mad Davis? That's a tiefling! It's half demon!!" Khelgar said shocked

"actually tiefling's only have a quarter or less of demonic blood in them- their pretty much human with just some extra traits- and to tell you the truth, I _really _don't mind that tail" Aden said laughing at the look on his friends face

"What, demon, no screams for us? Maybe we should brand you, maybe that'll loosen your tongue." Taunted the sergeant as he brandished his sword very close to her stomach

"Leave me alone!" The tiefling cried "I've done nothing to you!"

"Well, now Commander Vallis will be happy to hear that 'e will. It means his work here's all done, he can just give up the fort and go home." The sergeant taunted sarcastically

"Still, there's just the _small_ matter of those bounties on bandits he posted. And a bandit with demon blood, well, there's no telling how much that's worth." He said prodding the poor woman's tail with the tip of his sword

"Of course you _could_ tell us where your camp is. Vallis will pay more for that, he will, and we won't even have to butcher the lot of you." Said another soldier a greedy gleam in his eye

"I told you I'm _not_ with those bandits or are you deaf and stupid?" The woman cried bravely though Aden could see the fear in her eyes, it was that point were the two's eyes met, the tiefling felt herself go a little weak at the knees at the sight of him- although that could be out of fear for her life not his breathtakingly good looks. Aden couldn't help but smile at her despite the situation however then he called out firmly to the soldiers his dark brown eyes glinting

"Leave that woman alone!"

"looks like she's got friends, she does." Said one of the soldiers as they turned to the sound of his voice

"This don't concern you, we're soldiers from Fort Locke, hunting bandits." The 3rd soldier replied bluntly

"Is that so? I though it looked like you were about to kill her in cold blood" He said glaring at the four soldiers and their sergeant, Aden place his hand on the hilt of his sword and then continued "and I'm afraid I won't let you do that- so turn and leave now or die were you stand"

"Agreed- she may be a tiefling but you won't kill her in cold blood" grunted Khelgar. The next second a fight broke out, the sergeant lunged himself towards the two, however was stopped by a sword through the stomach. Aden looked up and saw another soldier drop with and axe in his back, it was then that Aden saw almost too late the soldier who mentioned finding the camp pulling the tiefling away with a dagger at her throat.

"Oh no you don't" muttered Aden quickly dodging the other soldier and cleanly swiping the mans head off.

"Where did _you _come from?" The woman asked as the last soldier fell to the ground dead "I mean one moment I thought I was dead then- look at all this blood, sorry if I sound surprised, its just people don't usually help me out like that- especially uh- people like you- nice looking people I mean" She said blushing slightly "Does that make me a damsel in distress?" she asked quickly "Oh I hope not, I hate those women."

Aden smiled "hmm I don't know a dashing hero saves a beautiful woman- ah yeah I think that does"

The girl laughed "Not so sure about the beautiful female but the rest sounds about right"

"mm not so sure about that" Aden said "What's your name by the way?

"I'm Neeshka- really glad you came when you did- wasn't so sure how I was gonna get outa that one"

"No problem- no one should be treated like that, I'm Aden Davis" He said smiling "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Well I was actually trying to pass the Fort by- make my way further south, you see I thought that invisibility potion I bought would help- well it would have if it hadn't been watered down- if I ever see that merchant again…" she muttered darkly

"But why were those men torturing you like that?" Aden asked concerned

"It's been that way ever since the new Fort commander posted bounties on bandits some of his soldiers have been hunting down anyone they find on the road and claiming they're 'bandits.' It's just banditry of a different sort they rob the travellers, and then get the bounty, too. The roads are even _less_ safe now than they were before." Said Neeshka disgruntled

Aden's eyebrows creased in concern "well we were actually on our way to fort lock- maybe we could do something about it"

Neeshka looked up quickly at Aden then said nervously "Dyu- dyu think I could come with you- just for now!" she added quickly "I won't slow you down I swear! It's just I don't know how long I can survive on my own- and well I do owe you one" she finished hopefully

Before Aden could answer Khelgar snapped quickly "Can't say I trust her- tiefling's will stab you in the back and run off with your purse the moment you drop your guard"

"Oh yeah?" started Neeshka angrily "well dwarfs are fat smelly drunks who will chop someone in half just to show their tough!"

"Is that so?" Khelgar said is temper rising quickly "why don't come down here and say that again?"

"that's enough! Both of you!" Aden cried out quickly

"He started it!" cried Neeshka

"Bah! Leave her here – she'll be food for the other beasts on the road soon enough."

"I'm not leaving her here on her own" Aden said sternly to Khelgar, then he turned with a smile for Neeshka "Of course you can come with us- where's your gear?"

Neeshka was quite taken aback by his kindness "I- I think one of the Fort Lock _thugs _locked it away in there" she said pointing to a near by chest. Aden headed over ready to break it open, however Neeshka's quick feet got there first, and with a couple seconds of finger fiddling the lock clicked open and Neeshka pulled out some leather armour and a dagger.

"How did you _do _that?" Aden asked impressed

"Do what?" Neeshka asked surprised

"that- that lock- how did you open it so quickly"

Neeshka smiled "I'm good at things like that, you know, coaxing locks to opens disarming traps, and sneaking into places- although not _all_the time, but you know subtle stuff." This made Khelgar grunt angrily however Aden was quite impressed.

"Wow- I'm impressed" He said making her blush

"Can we get going to Fort Lock _now_please?" Grumbled Khelgar

"Yeah- right- ah lets go"

Forts, Graveyards and Bandit Camps.

"I still don't trust her" Khelgar grumbled watching Neeshka's back as she jogged ahead.

"Oh come on give her a break- she just helped us through that graveyard- she came in very useful when looting the gravestones, _and_in the bandit camp, without her we wouldn't have nearly as much gold, or would we have gotten through all of that, she's very talented at what she does, and not a bad fighter- remember when she stabbed the shadow priest without him even seeing her?" Aden said also watching the tiefling however a little lower then where Khelgar's eyes were.

"You seem pretty quick to compliment her" Khelgar said suspiciously

"And you seem pretty quick to insult her!" Aden laughed his eyes hypnotized by her tail swinging from left to right. "Uh oh look its Vallis- the fill in commander for Tann from the Fort and he doesn't look happy" Aden said tearing his eyes away from Neeshka

"Commander Tann?" Aden called to the man they had just rescued from the graveyard "Your lieutenant is ahead"

"Commander. It's good to see you alive and well. I'm sure you'll have a report ready once you return to the fort." Said Vallis to of his guards marching behind him

"That I will, Lieutenant. We have much to discuss. Assemble the officers. I'll be with them shortly." Said Tann professionaly

"You will report directly to me, and I shall brief the officers. I'm relieving you of duty." Vallis replied with a smirk

"What in the hells gotten into you? I've given you your orders. Now carry them out." Tann replied angrily

"I am relieving you of your duties Tann- now go back up to the Fort or my guards will take you by Force" repeated Vallis his eyes glinting maliciously

"Tann is under my protection" Aden said softly, stepping forward "and I won't allow you to harm him"

"Niether will I- and trust me I'll take pleasure in killing you Vallis, I'll show you what its like to travel the roads these days because of_you!" _Neeshka snapped stepping next to Aden

"Agreed, you filthy coward- now try to take the real commander by force" Khelgar grumbled

Vallis looked at them with a very sour look on his face and said "guards take them down" the guards didn't attack immediately, instead they looked at their commander when one said

"but sir we're out numbere-"

"DO IT!" roared Vallis really loosing it, his spit going every were as he went to take a step towards them, however one step was all he took for the next moment he fell flat on his face, dead. Unnoticed by anyone Neeshka had snuck behind him and stabbed him in the back. Aden looked at Neeshka dumbfounded for a few moments, then Tann said

"Guards, you can walk away now or die like this traitor"

The guards both looked scared and backed away "no sir we'll go back" and with that the to ran as fast as they could back to the Fort

"Right, well thanks for your help, but I have to make my way back up to the Fort to see how bad things are because of this jerk" Said Tann "Farewell"

"Impressive Neeshka! I didn't even see you get behind him!" Aden said nodding his approval

"Thanks!" Said Neeshka with a smile, surprised but happy

"Well what dyu say we head back to the Fort and collect some rewards?" Aden said turning away with a swooping feeling in his stomach as Neeshka smiled at him- What's wrong with you? He said to himself, she was just saying thanks!

"We don't need more money!" Khelgar cried out disgruntled "You already agreed to loot that Bandits camp for our own needs but you still want more!"

"Why not? If we can, why wouldn't we?" Aden said smiling

"I agree! Who doesn't want more gold anyway?" Neeshka said as Khelgar stormed off ahead muttering darkly about tiefling's being a bad influence.

Followers, Followers.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Neeshka?" Aden asked as the wondered along the road towards HighCliff.

"What's there to tell?" Grunted Khelgar "she's a backstabbing tiefling, who's been stealing all her life"

Neeshka opened her mouth to retort but Aden cut across her "Khelgar silence! I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Neeshka- you have no idea of her past! I _don't_ think she's a backstabbing tiefling, as for a thief well maybe yeah- but I think that's intriguing, and you have to be clever and quick to be a thief, and she's a very good one." This silenced both Neeshka and Khelgar as they were both surprised for two different reasons.

"So anyway tell me about yourself Neeshka?" Aden continued

"Well I don't know I me…I guess" She said still shocked from his sudden outburst at Khelgar while defending her

"That's it your 'you'?" Aden laughed

"Well no one usually asks so finding the words is a little difficult- trust me"

"Well I'd like to know I'm curious"

"Wow! This is _so _exciting! Were to begin! Well I have _no_idea who my mum or dad were uh I was abandoned, but raised by priests- who tried to convert me so I went away for a long time" said Neeshka excitedly

"Priests?" Aden asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah, priests of Helm 'The Watcher, The Vigilant One, Kind to Children'" She said in a mock posh voice making Aden laugh "were _they_a hard headed bunch- really up on the discipline- not so much on the caring and forgiveness"

"Not so much on forgiveness?" Asked Aden with a smirk

Neeshka smiled too, it felt so great to be able to _talk_ to someone, and have them respond back nicely "yeah, I mean we all get into trouble sometimes-or alt" she added quickly making Aden smile grow "and I guess the ran out of 'I forgive you's' at some point." Neeshka paused as Aden laughed, he couldn't help but have a good time with Neeshka, she was just so easy to get along with and she always made him laugh.

"So anyway, after helping myself to their collection plate after a particularly moving sermon I decided to see what else I could help myself to- but you know those tales could fill a book and I don't want to chew your ear off, maybe some other time" She finished

"Well thanks for sharing; it seems you've had an interesting past" Aden said unable to take his eyes off her

"Yeah you could say that" Neeshka said not meeting his gaze, it was making her nervous- Why was it making her nervous?

"Ah this is getting tiresome lad" Said Khelgar suddenly

"What-" Aden asked angrily thinking he was going to start on Neeshka again

"Look ahead!" He said pointing

"No place to run this time, _Kalach-Cha._ That which you have stolen hand it over, and we will let you live." Said the bladeling blocking the path with his grey dwarfs

"What's so important about that blasted hunk of silver that has them chasing us all over Faerûn?" Khelgar asked

"We'll just have to keep killing them till they stop" Aden said

"That'll be a lot of killing before this is over, I'll wager" Khelgar said with a wry smile

"Hand the shard over now, or we will take it from your corpse." Threatened the bladeling

"And we were just getting to know each other" sighed Aden making Neeshka laugh

"Fool! I shall enjoy killing you!" Aden however did not take much notice of these words for the next second the bladeling and his crones were stuck the ground as a tangle foot charm was cast at their feet.

"what th-" started the bladeling however his next words were cut off as he feel forwards with an arrow in his back, this was all it took for the grey dwarfs to attempt to attack. The fight was over quickly thanks to the mysterious wood elf that appeared out of nowhere, or so he thought.

"You walk a strange path for a Harbourman. Forgive me, but I saw these..._things_ about to attack you, I found I could not simply stand by while you were ambushed, again." The Wood Elf said stowing her bow away in her pack "I'd like to help, if I could. I've been trying to follow you without interfering, but I don't think you'll reach your destination without someone who knows the land."

"Hang on a moment- exactly how long have you been following me?" Curious and concerned- how could they have been followed that easily without them even noticing?

The elf seemed to hesitate before she answered "I watch all within the Mere... but only occasionally observe those who stray from it, as you have."

"Ok perhaps you'd better explain exactly _why_you've been following me?" Aden asked getting a little suspicious

"Yeah, maybe you'd like to share how long you've been tracking us and tell us who you are. That is if you can take your eyes off our leader for more than a moment." Neeshka blurted out surprising everyone in the clearing. Aden tried but failed to suppress a grin, for some reason it made him feel good at the note of jealousy in her voice.

"I am Elanee. And rather than shadow you, I would walk with you." She said a little awkwardly watching Neeshka glare at her.

"We're doing fine, thanks. And maybe you'd like to explain why you were following us in the first place." Neeshka snapped again unable to contain her jealousy, why though? Why did she suddenly feel like this?

"I'd like to know that as well... tree-worshippers tend to keep to themselves, and don't pay much mind to travellers who take the roads." Khelgar said also suspicious. "And with a frame like that, you'd most likely be blown by the wind." He added eyeing her frame

"Now, now, no need to be jealous, barrel-house." Neeshka taunted smirking; this made Aden laugh which got him a curious stare from Elanee.

"Of an _elf_? And a tree-worshipper on top of that? Ha!" Khelgar grunted

"I think you will find 'tree-worshippers' a rare thing these days, dwarf, so do not use that term lightly." Elanee said gravely

"Apparently not rare enough, to have you come out of nowhere after following us, for hells knows why." Neeshka's jealousy coming to light again, then she added. "And trust me; with a gut like his, Khelgar doesn't do _anything_ lightly."

Aden smiled "Ok you two, that's enough, I still want know more about this druid- you're a druid right"

"Yes, I am one of the druids of the Mere. Just as you have the smell of a Harbourman upon you, I've watched you stumble through thick and bramble, miss paths right in front of your eyes, and let those beasts catch you what feels to be a dozen times over. I think one such as I could actually _help_ you, Harbourman." Elanee said eyeing him wonderingly

"We've been doing fine without your help. You're mistaken, sorry." Said Neeshka before she could stop herself, Aden couldn't help but grin again as Neeshka continued "And you better watch your tongue, because he's done more for us than you've done."

Aden laughed "thanks Neeshka, but its ok" he winked at her making blush a little then her turned to Elanee "so how exactly can you help- _Just out of wonder?"_he added loudly as Neeshka went to add her own choice words in.

Elanee was looking curiously between the Harbourman and the tiefling- their was _something _going on here "It's a strange circle of who follows who on this road at first, I was following those who attacked you. But they seem to be following you, which leads me to believe that there's something you have... something _they_ want, so... I thought that perhaps my enemy's enemies would at least welcome some company to their destination and with my help, even get there faster."

Neeshka opened her mouth to say something but Aden quickly cut across "Neesh" he said with a smile

"What?!" she snapped still jealously eyeing the druid. Aden raised his eyebrows at her

"fine" she said and contented her self to sending Elanee death stares, once again Aden tried but failed to suppress a grin.

"What is this faster path?" he asked Elanee

Elanee smiled "I come bearing a gift, not just words. I know of a quicker path to Highcliff, and one that will hide your trail as well. There is a druid sanctuary not far from here, the Maiden's Glade, where members of my Circle would go for refuge when travelling the land. I can lead you there, and with no further attacks from these hunters of yours, not that you can't handle yourself, but I am sure you're growing as tired of these attacks as I am."

"Tell me about it, what dyu know of these bladeling's that keep attacking me?"

Elanee looked thoughtful for a moment then said "Little. They are not of the land that is for certain." She frowned "and they've a strange smell about them and their speech is like nothing I've heard before. Unless they are speaking to their thralls, it is impossible to make out." And...They keep calling you '_Kalach-Cha_' do you know what that means?"

"I was hoping you knew" replied Aden

"Then it looks like when it comes to answers, we have little to offer one another. A pity." Sighed the druid "As I only recently became aware of them... first in the _Merdelain_, the wetlands you Harbourmen call the 'Mere of Dead Men'. I believe they are responsible for many attacks in the Mere and beyond. Not all their victims escaped as you did, so I followed them, to learn of their intentions and if possible, to stop them."

"So…" said Aden slowly "you want to join us then?"

Elanee nodded "If you will take my company"

"Of course, we would welcome your company and any help you can provide for us" Aden said smiling then not at all to his surprise Neeshka burst out

"We're taking _her _with us? Why!?" She demanded

"Is there some sort of problem?" Elanee asked raising her eyebrows at the tiefling

"I'll say, you're still talking, and you're acting like you're coming _with_ us, _that's_ the problem." Neeshka snapped her red eyes flashing

"Ah-" Aden didn't know what to say, for some reason he couldn't help but like the way she was reacting, however he didn't know why, but he also didn't want to reject the help Elanee was offering "ah, I think she may be able to help us Neeshka- I'm not saying I trust her" he said quickly making Elanee cast him a cold look "but we should give her a chance-" he paused wanting Neeshka to know he didn't want her here because he had feelings for her-why? He was thoroughly confused with his feelings at the moment "please?" he said looking deep into the tiefling's eyes. For a few moments the to stared at each other then finally Neeshka said

"Fine- but if she tries _anything-"_

"I know you'll be watching her" smiled Aden

"Wha… what the hells is this? First, the demon girl, now this willow thin slip of an elf?" cried Khelgar indignantly "Let's invite all the realms! Make a grand army, tromping through the wilderness!"

This comment seem to irritate Elanee for she then snapped"We will not be tromping through the wilderness; we will be weaving through it like the wind."

"Ha, and speaking of wind," said Neeshka "shut your mouth, Khelgar before your breath summons more of those creatures. Besides, wouldn't you rather have our new friend right here where we can see her, rather than behind us the whole way?" she said casting Elanee a cold glance

"Will you two ever stop?" sighed Aden smiling "Anyway we need to get to a ship to Neverwinter so I can see my uncle about this shard"

"Ahh" said Elanee with a smile "so _that_ would be the silk wrapped bundle I saw in your pack, it seems that would be what those creatures are after, thankyou for telling me this, I appreciate it" Neeshka threw her a sharp look and she smiled "let us continue on- I will show you my quicker path"

The four companions walked onwards, Elanee was deep in thought after discovering an injured druid in Maden's Glade.Aden however was trying to pluck up enough courage to hold onto Neeshka's arm and fall behind the others so he could talk to her in private.

"What's wrong?" she said confused when he finally managed it

"Nothing- I uh just wanted to talk..." He said nervously "actually about what happened before" he said with a smirk "when we met Elanee?"

Neeshka narrowed her eyes "oh yeah? What about her?"

"Well not her you" he said watching for her reaction

"What dyu mean me?" she said startled

"Oh come on your reactions- it seems like you were I dunno jealous- or something"

"Jealous! Me? Of her? Ha! Why would I be?" She said a little too quickly her cheeks glowing red in the half light of the evening. Aden looked at her with his eyebrows raised

"What? Oh ok! Fine so I may have been a bit- _annoyed_but did you _see_the way she was looking at you!"

"Not really no" Aden said grinning

"Well she was! And I don't trust her! _I_was just being carefull"

"Ooh I see! You were looking out for me!" Aden said smirking "well thanks"

"I wasn't- she was just- stop twisting my words!" snapped Neeshka getting increasingly agitated by his smirks. Aden laughed and watched Neeshka grumble for a bit, then deciding to try his cheek he said

"She_is_ quite good looking though"

"What!?" She burst out her jealousy and anger rising again

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" cried out Aden laughing throwing his hands up in surrender "ahh what would I do without you Neesh?"

Neeshka tried not to smile but she couldn't help her self, so she decided to smile but settle with a "hmph."

Ahead of them Khelgar was grumbling darkly under his breath while glancing back at the laughing couple.

"He's flirting with a tiefling!" Khelgar shot at Elanee

"Careful Khelgar with that attitude anyone might think you were jealous" mused Elanee "but you are correct, it - seems strange, but perhaps it is just a passing affection"

Neeshka looked at Aden as he laughed, Hells he looked good when he laughed his midnight black hair casually hanging over his face, and his dark brown eyes seemed to shine when he looked at her. What _was_ this she was feeling?

"Do you think she's pretty?" Neeshka burst out suddenly

"No!" sighed Aden the shadow of a smile still on his face "listen she's not ugly- but she's not what _I_ find attractive-" Aden paused nervously as Neeshka tried to hide a small smile "but ah- there _is_one person in this group who I think is _very_ attractive"

Neeshka's eyes widened as he said this

"Hell's, hell's, hell's!" she cursed looking away. Aden was completely taken aback- that was not what he was expecting.

"Wha-what?" he asked astonished

"Why was I getting jealous of Elanee when I should have been jealous of Khelgar!" she cried, now Aden was very confused

"What are talking about?" he asked bewildered

"You said that that find Khelgar attractive!" she said throwing her arms into the air.

"Wh-_no! _I said there is one person in this group who I find very attractive-"

"And it's not Elanee so that leaves-"

"They are not the only people in the group!"

"Yeah but the only other is me! And ah maybe you haven't noticed but sorta have horns and a tail, that generally seems to rule me out"

"But they're the sexiest things about you!" Aden burst out before he could stop himself. This time Neeshka really was lost for words, it took her a few moments to form the words her mouth had dropped open for.

"Y-you think their- you think _I'm-_"

"Ay! You two we're here and there seems to be a problem!" called Khelgar pointing out to see were a boat was sinking because of the surrounding lizardmen.

Aden glanced at Neeshka and smiled "yes I do" then he quickly sped up to the others leaving Neeshka totally dumbfound to be consumed by many thoughts.


	3. Chapter 4

**Shandra**

"Right so remind me again _why _we are wasting time looking for these kids?" Demanded Neeshka as the headed down to a girl named 'Shandra's farm as the Highcliff village elder had instructed them.

"Neeshka don't you think it's the right thing to do? The children may be in great danger!" Elanee cried exasperated

"But it's not _our _problem!" continued Neeshka

"I know its not" said Aden shrugging "I'm more interested in the reward to tell you the truth- if we find the kids fine- if not, no skin off our back"

Elanee scowled at him "what? Come on it _isn't_our problem like Neeshka said" said Aden

"Yeah exactly!" cried Neeshka "and my purse was getting a little light- so I'm all for looking for the kids!"

"I had though you'd be a little more companionate as you would know how hard it is living in a mere village" said Elanee disdainfully

"Hey I managed to survive didn't I? And I lived right in the bloody middle of the Mere!"

"would you lot shut it- I think this is Shandra's farm" Khelgar interrupted

"Huh? Oh right- where is she?" Aden said glancing around

"I think _that's_ her" Neeshka said darkly

"Who are you? Did Mayne send you? Whoever you are, you don't look much like a farmer to me. Any reason why you're gracing me with your presence?" Asked a pretty blonde haired girl walking toward them.

"Is there a reason he should? You don't look worth it." Snapped Neeshka before anyone could say anything "and we've gone too far out of our way already."

"Not too far for a fight I hope" put in Khelgar

"Neeshka!" hissed Elanee

"What? It's just the truth! And she _asked!"_ Neeshka shot back

The girl who must be Shandra gave Neeshka a curious look then turned to Aden "Well maybe you all better tell me what you're doing here. There have been too many visitors lately, and I really don't have the patience for it any more."

"Elder Mane sent us" Aden said truthfully

"Good I'm glad he's finally decided to send someone down to help" Shandra said nodding

"When you say visitors I suppose you mean the lizard folk?" Aden asked

"I've been alone out here ever since the others abandoned their farms and took shelter in Highcliff... trying to protect the grain shipments into Highcliff before winter hits. I don't know how much longer I can hold out." She said looking very tired

"Well we're here to help- have you been attacked yet?"

"No, not yet... but it's only a matter of time. No one's been killed, luckily enough. Mostly buildings and houses have been burned, but no deaths." Replied Shandra.

"That's strange." Said Neeshka this time without jealousy in her voice "I would have thought the lizard folk would have tried to kill the farmers first... they tend to, uh, eat people, from what I've heard."

"I agree. It is unusual... but the lizard folk may be afraid to push Highcliff too far. Said Elanee nodding thoughtfully

"Too far? After all this? Don't know how much farther these people can be pushed." Remarked Khelgar

Elanee though for a moment then replied "Shedding the blood of another tribe is different in lizard folk culture, while destroying objects and homes is more... well, 'territorial,' is the best way to put it- when did these attacks start" she added suddenly

"Uh- a couple of months ago I think, I don't know where they've all come from, but suddenly they were swarming all over the place." Replied Shandra

Elanee turned to Aden and said "These tribes may have been driven here from the Mere, and I don't think it's by choice... something's driving them out. From the looks of it, they may be ranging farther and farther in search of food."

"What could be driving them out?" Asked Aden

Elanee shook her head "I do not know"

"Where do you think they are attacking from?" Aden asked Shandra

"Well at first I thought it would be somewhere near water, but now I'm not so sure they seem to be coming from the Highcliff castle ruins" said Shandra thoughtfully

"I thought I felt something. It's in the ground beneath my feet, traces of it, anyway." Neeshka said quietly Aden glanced at her thoughtfully, and then turned back to Shandra

"Well thanks for your help-"started Aden however he did not get much further for he had just seen two lizard folk setting fire to Shandra's barn

"What? Why do you have that strange look on your face?"

"uh- you may want to look behind you-"

"What? Why? What's going on behind….me?"

"My barn! And the harvest! I let my guard down for 1 second and they were waiting- waiting for me to get distracted" Shandra cried angrily

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to distract you" Aden said and he meant it

"Look if you're going to help _do it _because I'm sick of waiting, Highcliff deserves a bit of help after what it's been through." Shandra said angrily before storming off.


	4. Chapter 5

**Highcliff Castle Ruins**

"Weak" Said Neeshka annoyed "that's what he was weak- He didn't even stand up to his wife by the sounds of it! And running away from her? And his kid? It's just selfish"

"I agree" said Aden, they had just met Juni's husband from Highcliff William whom she had asked them to look for. It turned it he had run from her because he couldn't handle it any more. "If I ever get a wife I would never leave her for _anything_" he said passionately making Neeshka smile, she opened her mouth to say something when Elanee cut across quickly saying

"look- ahead I think they are Zachan and Gera's children! Oh Looks like their in a bit of a state" she said as she noticed the wolves surrounding them.

"Come on then" Aden said a little disgruntled at not hearing what Neeshka was about to say "we'd better go save them" he sighed

"Th-thankyou kind stranger" said one of the children as the last wolf let out a piteous moan and collapsed

"What were you two doing out here? Are you hurt?" Aden asked surprising himself at his strict tone

"N-n-o- your gonna yell at us now aren't you?"

"No, though I should do you know how worried you had your parents?"

"Well Da had told us stories of a warrior who defeated a thousand lizardmen_and _grey dwarfs, _a thousand_ and it didn't sound to hard- so we thought we would give it a try-"

"With_those _toys swords? You're joking right?" Aden almost laughed

"The aren't just toys!" the child said indignantly "they hurt when I poke Alex see-"

"ow Andrew!" squealed the one called Alex

"ok that's enough your Da' was just telling stories no one can take on a _thousand_ lizardmen-"

"But Da' _saw_ it with his own eyes- hang on, it was you wasn't it?" said Andrew stubbornly

"Even if it was do I _look_ like I could take on that many?" Aden said eyeing the two of them

"I guess not" said Alex "you don't look as big as Da' said you were"

"Right- can the two of you find your way back home?" asked Aden kindly

"Yeah- but don't tell that we nearly got in trouble- please?" pleaded the boys

"They don't need to know how close you came to being eaten- but go on get home"

"Thank you sir!" they said together and ran off

"You handled that quite well" Elanee said eyeing Aden curiously "Do you have children of your own?"

"No- I haven't really thought about it to be honest- and I haven't really- found the right woman" Aden said lieing about the last bit

"Are you sure?" Elanee said watching as he kept glancing at Neeshka

"Well even if I had found the right woman- I don't know wether she would take me" he said catching Neeshka's eye- making her blush for at least the 3rd time today-He has an uncanny habit of making me do that she thought to herself.

"Ah, that's the life, eh? A whole clan of grandkids sitting on your lap while you fill their empty heads with tales of adventure." Said Khelgar happily "wouldn't mind finding me-self a nice dwarven wench and settle down some day"

"Ok I _really _don't want to hear this especially something thing about dwarven wenches" Neeshka said disgusted

"Ha! Says the girl with horns and a tail-" Neeshka glanced at Aden when Khelgar said this and saw he was smiling, she struggled to keep a straight face as Khelgar went on to say "Don't be judging dwarven women too harshly, what they lack in stature, they make up for in spirit." He said dismissively.

"Why in the hells are we talking about this anyway?" Aden said starting to feel a little hot around the neck "let's check out this castle."

"We should have just stormed the place" complained Khelgar on the way back to Highcliff. Aden had managed to convince the Lizardmen's tribe clansman to stop attacking the boats. Neeshka and Elanee both thought this impressive and that the village elder would be no problem. "I mean with that persuading tongue of yours, offcourse you'll be able to persuade the Elder- but where's the fun it that?"

"Khelgar if you want to become a monk your going to have to realise that you don't always have to fight" said Neeshka exasperatedly

"Yea she's right- I mean did the monks in that inn fight until you _made_ them?" Aden agreed, Khelgar looked at the two of them and said frustrated

"You two don't know what you're talking about! Your just siding up with each other cause ye' fancy each other!" This silenced Neeshka and Aden indeed and made Elanee laugh

"hmph- you just don't want to admit that you're wrong Khelgar" snapped Neeshka

"Yeah, that's right! I agr- I mean- just come on we have a ship to catch" he said frustrated walking ahead as Khelgar and Elanee burst out laughing.

Just as Khelgar had said Aden easily talked down the village elder and they were soon boarding the Double Eagle to Neverwinter.


	5. Chapter 6

**Neverwinter at Last**

It was a warm night aboard the Double Eagle and Aden was staring out into the blackness apparently alone when,

"Quiet night" murmured Neeshka

Jeese she's quiet thought Aden as he tried very hard to stop himself from jumping, she looked at him and smiled

"Scared ya didn't I?" She laughed and so did Aden

"Yes you did! Where in the hells did you come from?!"

"I told you I'm good at those kinds of things" teased Neeshka

"Yea I've noticed- it's pretty impressive actually" Aden said looking back out to sea- or pretending to, he couldn't help but keep one eye on Neeshka. Neeshka smiled and looked down at her feet.

"So what are you doing out here anyway? It's nearly midnight"

"I wasn't tired- what about you?"

"Wasn't tired" she said with a small smile, Aden had a major urge to pull her close and kiss her till dawn, did he dare? Neeshka looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking then she said

"So you've found a girl then"

Aden laughed "yep" he replied shortly purposely annoying her

"Is she pretty?" She urged

"Pretty? That's an understatement, she is gorgeous" He said smiling

Damn it he's making me blush _again_ I swear this isn't good for me thought Neeshka "and ah- were you going to tell her of your feelings?"

"Do you think I should?" he asked a little quickly

"Well- I think that she just might feel the same way about you-"

"Well ok then" said more to himself then anyone else- from this small bit of encouragement he put his arms around her waist pulling her close and he kissed her. Neeshka was very surprised by his nerve but there was no way that she was complaining, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him right back. After what felt like hours the two broke apart and looked at each other slightly out of breath.

"I-I don't know what to say" said Neeshka

"Please say you _were _the one that thinks she feels the same way about me" Aden asked desperately suddenly worried

Neeshka just laughed "Well duh Davis"

Aden laughed too and soon neither of them could stop, when finally they calmed down and were trying to catch their breath Aden asked

"So ah- what happens now?" Asked Aden unable to stop smiling at her- he hadn't felt this happy in ages

"Well I don't know" Neeshka whispered seductively moving closer to him "anything could happen now-"

"anything ay-" replied Aden once again taking Neeshka by the waist and holding her close "does that include-"

"OI!" called a harsh voice "Would you two _please_ shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep- a thing you should try some time!"

Aden and Neeshka jumped apart and Aden glanced annoyed at the person who had interrupted them, he noticed it was the captain- maybe they should go to bed- or risk being thrown off the ship.

"Ah right well I guess we should go to bed-"Aden said awkwardly

"Yeah- suppose so" Neeshka said evil eyeing the captain thinking of how she would pay him back for his very rude interruption.

"Well, ah goodnight" Aden said smiling and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Neeshka smiled and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips "goodnight" she whispered smiling cheekily and walking making a show of swinging her hips.

Aden stood there still a little dumbstruck and watched her disappear into the darkness; he sighed to himself and ruffled his hair then walked off to his own bedroom.

The double Eagle arrived in Neverwinter early that morning; Aden got up and saw Neeshka ahead of him heading off the ship. He watched her as she passed the captain and was very surprised to see her give him a very wide smile- a little too wide. Aden jogged over to catch up with her.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly looking sideways at the captain

"What?" said Neeshka a little distracted by something

"You_smiled _at the captain- you do know it was _him_ who spoilt what could have been a very interesting night"

Neeshka smiled evilly "Oh I know- that's why I smiled- and he still hasn't even noticed" laughed Neeshka

"What?" Aden asked nonplussed

"He's quite rich you know- or well he was" Neeshka laughed again "nice amulet don't you think? I was just going to take this but then he had all of this gold and jewels just lying around for the taking!"

Aden laughed just as Khelgar walked up to them unfortunately he had heard about the gold.

"You two need to learn to control yourselves when you get near any gold!" he grumbled holding his stomach; he didn't like boats.

"Khelgar, I've got to make the best living I can with whatever... natural talents... I have. If that means fleecing someone who has a little more than they should... well, so be it." Snapped Neeshka as Aden chuckled a bit

Khelgar grunted and said "So this is Neverwinter then? Not bad for a city built by humans, can't say I care for it though. You want a proper city; you build down, not up."

"This place feels... unnatural." Said Elanee who had walked up behind them "it's as if the wood and stone have been silenced"

"I wish you'd _both_ be silent!" snapped Neeshka "This whole trip has been nothing but a big long whine from the both of you- Oh me stomach feels funny. This boat rocks like a baby's cradle." Neeshka said in a mock imitation of Khelgar, then now mocking Elanee she said "this water is so unnatural and deep, not like mere of _dead_ people that I grew up in" Neeshka glared at them both then said in her normal voice "Not that I have great memories of this place but its home ok" Aden couldn't help but laugh now- she did do the imitations well.

"He-hey! What are you laughing for? She just insulted us you should be telling her off not laughing with her!" cried Khelgar very annoyed

"Oh come on they were pretty good imitations you have to admit" Aden said making Neeshka giggle but the others glare at him, he shrugged then trying to suppress laughing again he said to Neeshka "Fine, Neesh you shouldn't have done tha-"but he couldn't help it he burst out laughing again and gave up "oh whatever come on lets go" he said jogging off still chuckling

"I guess that's just _another_ one of your many talents- you just keep surprising me" Aden said smiling to Neeshka

"Oh I still have a few more surprises up my sleeve" Neeshka said a cheeky glint in her eyes "But first I wanted to say thanks"

"For what?"

"For you know defending me and stuff- I still can't get over how you'll would defend _me_ a tiefling over a pretty little wood elf" Neeshka murmured her cheeks reddening slightly

"Who couldn't choose you over her?!? Aden laughed "Your gorgeous and funny and-"

"Ok, ok!" Neeshka said laughing too "you know your gonna have to give me a chance to compliment you sometime!"

"I don't need to be complimented! What is there to compliment me about? Where as _you-"_

"What is there to compliment about _you?_ That's easy! You are by _far_ the nicest ever person in the land that I have ever met! And it doesn't help that your exceedingly good-looking and make girls go weak at the knees when they lay eyes on you, even in near death experiences- or is that just me?" Aden laughed and then Neeshka asked "Do you really, _really_ think I'm pretty Davis?"

"Neeshka I told you that when we first met- as soon as I laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen" Aden said smiling down at her

"Actually when we first met you said I was a beautiful _damsel in distress! _So really you insulted me!" She said with a sly smile

"What! Insulted! I called you beautiful!"

"And a damsel!"

"but I was joking!"

"So maybe you were joking about the beauty part too" Neeshka said unable to stop smiling at his frustrated voice

"_I wasn't joking!_"

"Bah look at the two of them" Khelgar grunted watching the couple bicker "they're flirting again aren't they? That's flirting isn't it?"

"Yes Khelgar it is- they certainly are an odd couple" Elanee replied feeling the tiniest twinge of jealousy


	6. Chapter 1

**The Sunken Flagon.**

"Well, now, what can I do for you?" Asked the half elf eyeing the strange cluster of companions entered the inn "Bit of venom for the belly, perhaps? Or maybe a tankard or two to shave the edge off your day?"

"Actually I'm looking for my Uncle Duncan" Aden said to the half-elf

"'Uncle' Duncan well now that's something I haven't heard in a while" The inn keeper said with a laugh

"Deaghun sent me" This half elf may be Deaghun's half brother but there certainly wasn't much resembalence

Duncan surveyed Aden for a moment then said "So the time's come, has it? Troubles chasing on your heels, and you barely know why... Suppose Daeghun told you less than half of what you need to know, then sent you packing, don't take it hard, done it to me twice in my life, all for good reason."

Aden looked into Duncans eyes curiously however The halfe-elf did not continue he instead said

"I think I know why you've come by why don't you go ahead and tell me anyway"

"It's a long story…" Aden sighed taking a seat alongside Duncan once he had finally finished describing the attack on West Harbour, the shard, and the githyanki chasing him everywhere a good hour had past. "So he sent me here to find out more from you."

"_Did_ he now? Well there's nothing important about them. A_ trace_ of an enchantment on it is what that eel Sand said, but nothing of importance. Probably residue from demon's fire, or maybe wizard magic-

"Demons Fire?" Interrupted the barman wiping the bench nearby "Sounds important to me"

. "Which is why _you're_ the one wiping benches Sal. Anyway, barely worth mentioning more sentimental value than anything else. That really why you came all this way, to hear about your mother?"

"My mother?" Aden asked surprised but interested "What does my mother have to do with all of this?"

"Your mother Esmerelle yes- Daeghun still hasn't told you about that then? Ah- maybe I spoke too soon" Duncan said shaking his head

"What does my mother have to do with this Duncan?" Demanded Aden

"Ah- I don't think that's my place to tell you lad-"He said awkwardly

"Fine- but I will find out. Anyway for now I have the shard- and there is defiantly magic, do you tink that wizard you mention before could help us? Ah- Sand wasn't it?

"It's worth a shot I suppose" Duncan said shrugging then at that moment "speak of the Devil- Sand"

"Ah Duncan, it seems I have arrived just in time to deflect the usual barrage of slander from the local innkeeper" Replied the wizard in a sleazy voice "I thought Duncan was keeping company too good for him, now I see I was right." Sand said looking at Aden "Your guest has the smell of a harbourman about him- faint but there, Duncan you could learn a few things from your guest"

"hhn" grunted Duncan "still passing off those two-copper fair weather charms to the locals, Sand?"

"You have no appreciation for my talents and after all I've done for you." Said Sand wryly. "To think you could survive a fortnight without my ale purgative why, you would be buried in the tombs with the rest of the Neverwinter traitors. A betrayer of barkeepers _everywhere_. But enough about you and your 'adventurous' exploits on the tavern floor." He said with a small laugh. "I heard my name mentioned, and oddly enough, almost in a tone that suggested I could help."

"This here's kin..." Duncan grunted not amused

"I'm not really seeing the family resemblance" Sand muttered looking at Aden curiously

"We need your help about a shard that you examined" Aden said quickly as Duncan looked ready to reply with a snide comment

"Shard? That chunk of _silver_ you showed me so long ago? As I _recall_ you said the piece of junk had sentimental value, Besides, didn't your Uncle or Cousin or Brother or whatever make off with the other shard? I thought you only had one now."

"It found its way back so to speak. We need you to look at both of them again. Properly, this time." Duncan growled

"Oh, very well, give them here and let me see what my keen arcane senses can determine." Said Sand snidely rolling up the sleeves of his robes beginning to mutter enchantments then-

BANG! Aden, Sand and Duncan found themselves picking each other off the floor. Neeshka Khelgar and Elanee had been standing further away and so were only slightly winded. Neeshka hurried over trying not to laugh as she helped Aden off the floor.

"I don't that was meant to happen Davis" said Neeshka barely suppressing a smile.

"No I don't think so either Neesh" he said taking her hand and getting up running his free hand threw his hair.

"Are you um- ok?" She said swallowing down another urge to laugh

Aden smirked "Go on then- laugh you know you want to-"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! But you have to admit from my point of view it _did_ look kinda funny" she said giggling making Aden laugh too.

Duncan cleared his throat loudly his eyebrows raised and Neeshka quickly dropped Aden's hand and backed away blushing.

"Well... "said Sand brushing himself down "it seems to have some... resentment to being scryed. That is quite different than last time."

"Oh, so _now_ they're magical?" Said Duncan still eyeing his nephew and the tiefling "I'm not paying you for two failed divinations, you charlatan.

"It's not a matter of divination, you one-tankard drunk." Snapped Sand. "There is something about these shards without knowing their history, even my considerable talents cannot unlock their mysteries."

"How could you not sense the magic in those shards? I can tell just by holding them" Aden said weighing the shard in his hand

"Because he's incompetent" muttered Duncan darkly

"Duncan, the more I speak to your kin here, its evident where the sense in the family went.," Said Sand irrateted "Since you seem to have been given all the brains of the family, I'll be honest with you, I don't know. But I do know the shards did not have the same strength the first time I examined them, offcourse, there could be something about you that causes them to resonate but I have no idea why that would be." Sand said eyeing Aden with renewed interest.

"Nevertheless I think it would be wise if you were to speak with someone who knows more about the shards history, the only person whom I can think of would be Aldanon in Blacklake, and that I'm afraid may prove rather hard to do"

"Hard why?" Asked Aden

"I heard about that-" Said Duncan "The Blacklake district is closed down lad, Lord Dalren was killed, wasn't he? I've heard rumours, but no official word of what happened."

"As have I. Not only are the Watch not talking about it, but they even called in the Cloaktower mages to investigate... which means sorcery or demons were at work." Replied Sand

"Demons? "Closest I've ever come to demons is Daeghun's tales about the battles down south, near West Harbour... when there was that trouble with the King of Shadows." Said Duncan wonderingly

"Who is this King of Shadows?" Aden Asked "I keep hearing about him, and we've killed two of his shadow priests, one in the graveyard and one at the Highcliff castle ruins."

"Some sorcerer or such, I believe... had a number of demons and shadows at his beck and call. Not many tales left about that period of Neverwinter history, oddly enough." Replied Sand shrugging

"Alright so I need to see Aldanon right? So how can I do that?" Aden asked

"Well, if you're not a member of the Watch... or know a secret route into Blacklake, then you're out of luck-"

"Wait... Watch or secret route... not bad ideas, either way the coin lands, theirs Marshall Cormick from the watch who could always do with a good swordsman"

"Oh yeah I met him a Fort Lock, what about the secret route, if I don't want to join the watch?"

"Moire and her gang" said Duncan shortly "her thugs are all trying to control the Docks, however the do seems more organized then the watch"

"Of course they are the watch in Neverwinter is laughable" muttered Neeshka suddenly

"So if I wanted to speak to her?" Asked Aden smiling at Neeshka causeing his Uncle eyes to narrow

"There's Caleb." Said Sand "He used to try to get me to pay him gold for protection before I told him about the wards I had inscribed on the building that caged the guardian elementals. Long story, but quick resolution."

"Caleb... maybe, but I don't trust that harbour rat to give you a fair deal." Said Duncan "And the price'll be steep, in bodies or coin. He doesn't like being the only one with blood on his hands."

"Doesn't sound like someone we should put our faith in." grunted Khelgar

"Obviously, you've never dealt with the Watch in Neverwinter, Khelgar." Neeshka snapped quickly "Dealing with Caleb is probably our best chance."

"Still, the chances are simply talking to Caleb will make you want to kill him, so it seems a clear win, to me. If you do speak to him, though, be sure to do it downwind." Advised Sand

"Well, I don't know about the watch, not many people seem happy with it, and if the thieves are more organized it might be the quickest route into Blacklake"

"hhrn" grunted Khelgar "I don't like, the watch may not be organized but resorting to _thieves_."

"_I_think it's a good idea Aden" snapped Neeshka "and defiantly the quickest route"

"Very well" said Sand casting Aden a curious look "I shall mark both on your map and you can choose, Caleb is usually lurking down and Alley just east to the Flagon"

Later that evening Duncan managed to get Aden alone to talk "So uh who is that tiefling friend of yours?" he asked suspiciously

"Neeshka? Yeah she's are friend"

"She can't seem to take her eyes off you" continued Duncan

"Really?" Aden said glancing over at her smiling "uh- I mean really? I uh hadn't noticed"

Duncan scowled "She part demon lad, and she seems to have a lot of influence over you-"

"Duncan I know she's has demon blood in her but I don't care she still a woman" a very attractive woman thought Aden "and I can think for myself- thanks" Aden said a little snappy then he hopped up and went to his room Duncan had shown him.

"Hey Davis" called a welcome voice behind him "Whats up? You left kind of quickly then and your Uncles giving me death stares"

Aden laughed as Neeshka leant against the door of her room

"oh nothing, he was just giving me unwanted warnings- though he did say something that interested me-" Aden said with a sly smile

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" Asked Neeshka hair tail flicking

"Well supposedly-"said Aden moving closer "you can't take your eyes off me" he teased

Neeshka blushed a little but she put her arms around his waist and she said "Is it a problem if I can't?" she asked with a cheeky smile "I mean it's your fault anyway! Being so damn handsome" She muttered while Aden laughed "and anyway when I've watched you, you were watching me! And you seem to be keen on staring at me tail- or were my tails attached too-"She said a very mischievous look in her eyes.

"What can I say?" sighed Aden, then he leaned down wanting to kiss her, when suddenly he was going down a little too far-

BANG! All of a sudden Neeshka was in hysterics as Aden landed in a heap on top of her in the entrance to her room.

"Wha- wha?" stuttered Aden very confused on what just happened

"Your face!" gasped Neeshka "You should have _seen_it!" she cried cracking up again

"You- you opened the door!" Aden said bewildered- as she nodded still laughing "but your arms were behind me!"

Neeshka flicked her tail, and Aden figured it out "with your- you little!" This time Aden did get to kiss her, finally when they broke apart Aden laughed too, he was still on top of her but he didn't bother to get up, until offcourse Duncan decided to interfere.

"What on earth was all that noise abou- _What in the hells is going on!" _Demanded Duncan furiously as he noted the fact the Aden was lying on top of Neeshka

"Oh- we sort of fell over" said Aden resisting thing urge to slam the door in Duncan's face. The two hurriedly got off each other a stood up, Neeshka was look very agitated- why did people continue to interrupt them when they were having such a good time?

"Oh you fell did you? On top of each other in _her_ room? I suppose it was an accident was it? And that you didn't seem to be bothering to separate yourself from her!" Duncan fumed

"Duncan calm down-" Aden said annoyed

"Don't worry about it Aden-"said Neeshka coldly "nothing you say will change his mind- I'm a tiefling remember? Nothing around us is never and accident- is it Duncan?" she said sarcastically her voice full of cold anger " You'd better go Aden or I might put you under a crazy demon charm!" she hissed pushing him out and closing her door.

"Duncan-"started Aden furiously his eyes flashing "what did you have to do that for!?!"

"She's a demon!" snapped Duncan he face reddening , he actually felt slightly ashamed

"a 'demon?'" said Aden dangerously "No Duncan she is not a 'demon' she is a woman! A woman worthy of _respect!_ She did not ask to be a tiefling! There is _nothing_wrong with her! I couldn't care less if she happens to have horns! She still has feelings! Which need to be considerated like everyone else!! Maybe you should have a think about that!"

"I- your right lad I'm sorry I over reacted- but you _do_have to be careful around tiefling's, there dangerous-"Duncan said looking at his feet

"Right I'll take that into consideration-"

"you should! I don't want to see you getting hurt-"

"I can take care of myself thanks! This conversation is over Dunkan" Aden hissed storming off to his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caleb and Leldon**

The next morning Aden got up his mind on Neeshka. He wondered how she was and hoped Duncan hadn't got to her too badly. He put on his chain mail thinking of skipping breakfast and heading out straight away to meet Caleb. Aden didn't really pay much attention to his surroundings as he exited his room so was completely taken aback when he was suddenly embraced as soon as he stepped out side.

"Neeshka!" Aden cried out surprised "Wha- what are you doing?"

"Well- I'm giving you a hug" said Neeshka bemused

"Right- I mean yes- but, why?"

"Can't I give you a hug?" Neeshka said smiling, then she sighed in defeat when he looked at her "alright fine- I wanted to say thanks"

"Thanks? What are talking about?"

"Well I dunno what you did but what ever that clever tongue of yours said you've sure made Duncan a lot more- well mannered shall we say?" said Neeshka grinning "I mean he actually gave me breakfast _on the house_ this morning- though he did add a little comment on keeping my distance from you- he sill doesn't trust me- but hey at least he feels bad! And I saved some coin"

Aden grinned and said slyly "so if your saving a little coin now because of me I guess that entitles me to just a bit of that coin your saving then doesn't it?"

Neeshka laughed and said "Ha those charms won't work on me Davis- you should know that"

Aden shrugged and said with a sigh "It was worth a try I guess, come on then, let's go meet this- Caleb bloke"

"It's done- here's Hagen's pay" Aden and his companions had just paid a visit to a shopkeeper by the name of Hagen on Caleb's orders; Hagen hadn't paid his 'taxes'. "Now- Blacklake?"

"I told you to break his arms and legs" growled Caleb taking the money

"I'm sorry you don't approve but I didn't find it necessary" replied Aden smoothly eyeing the filthy thief disgusted

Caleb grunted but before he could reply they were interrupted by Hagen himself flanked by four watchmen- it seemed he was not so easily walked over.

"There he is!" cried Hagen pointing a threatening figure at the lot of them "He's the one who stole my money!"

"It is so strange _not _to here that directed at me!" Said Neeshka

Khelgar grunted "Don't get too used to it- it won't e long until their blaming us too"

"Come now sirs" Said Aden quickly "We have not touched this mans money, there must be some mistake, however I would be more then happy to pay you for your hard work so you can be on your way to find the _real_ criminals"

""Oh-"said one of the watch slightly taken aback "well then, that is quite alright, ah sorry for the mistake, we'll be on our way then"

"_What!_" Cried out Hagen furiously "this man _stole_ my money!"

"I have already said- I did no such thing" Aden said barely suppressing a gloating smile at his knack with words "Thankyou for your concern watchmen- I bid you good luck on your search for the criminals." The four watchmen smiled and bid them farewell leaving Hagen to fume for a few moments then storm away himself.

"Thanks for that" grunted Caleb "but if you don't mind I have to go- lay low for a bit you know- go see Moire about Blacklake, she lives to the west of here- just near the gates to the Back Alley"

"You owe me Caleb" Aden shouted to the thief's retreating back. Aden shook his head and said "Come on we'd better find Moire then"

"Coming back to the city was a mistake, Neeshka. You didn't think you'd slip in unnoticed, did you?" Growled a n ugly broad shouldered thug as Aden rounded a corner Neeshka close to his side.

"No" snapped Neehka as Elanee and Khelgar hurried their steps to catch up with them "I'm just surprised it took you_ this _long to notice. So who is it wasting their money on you this time Bennon"

"If you've got a problem with Neeshka _Bennon_ then you have a problem with _me!"_ Snarled Aden stepping forward and shielding Neeshka with his body.

Bennon snorted along with his two mates and said "Leldon's still got a bounty out on you, goat girl. He's even upped the price for those horns."

"Yeah?" Said Aden fingering the hilt of his sword "Well find another bounty because this one _won't_ be easy to collect

Neeshka smiled wickedly "So what will it be Bennon" she whispered dangerously "run now, or let us remove that empty head of yours from your neck!"

"Brave talk, girl, but your luck's run out. I'm going to send you back to the Nine Hells where your kind belongs." Bennon growled drawing his sword

"Hey" shrugged Neeshka pulling out her shortsword "Home is where the heart is- and I'm staying right here in Neverwinter"

At this Bennon lunged at Neeshka but she was too quick; she swiftly jumped out of the way of his bulky frame and plunged her sword into his back. The two remaining thugs screamed in fury as their leader collapsed and drove their swords toward Neeshka, immediately Aden took out the first one before he got into arms reach of her and the 2nd was quickly struck down by a well placed lightning bolt, courtesy of Elanee.

"Heh. Looks like Leldon's in for more disappointment. That was fun!" Laughed Neeshka sheathing her sword

"That's the spirit" Said Khelgar happily "A little battle was all we needed to get the blood pumping- almost wish they'd lasted a little longer"

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it but I have to ask why they want you dead Neesh?" Aden said turning to Neeshka his eyes full of concern

"Heh- Leldon still can't admit that he's the second best thief in Neverwinter" Neeshka said smiling gleefully "He's taken things alittle to personally if you ask me"

"He's taken what things to personally?" Asked Aden his eyebrows creasing in concern

"Well... Leldon and I pulled a job about a year ago... big haul, too. You should have been there. I was brilliant." Said Neeshka thinking back "So anyway- we get back to our hideout and start to divide up the loot and _that's_ when old Leldon demands a bigger share."

"You don't think he deserved it." Aden said nodding

_"I'm_ the one who got us past the guards and past the trap at the vault. Leldon was just baggage." Explained Neeshka "He claims he "planned" it all. Not much of a plan if you don't know the guard patrol routes, or that the vault is _trapped_. If it weren't for me, he would never have gotten past the front door."

"Right- but why did that make him want to kill you?" Said Aden eyebrows raised

"Well there's Leldon demanding a bigger share, and he's definitely planned_this_ part out. He's hired Bennon and his boys as muscle to make sure I agree. Well, the odds weren't in my favour. I'm delicate, you know?" Said Neeshka her tail twitching in annoyance at the memory. "So Leldon and I argued for a bit, but I wasn't going to win that one so I got my tail out of there before Bennon got antsy." Neeshka paused and Aden could see the hurt in her eyes "What's worse is they didn't just take my share, they took_ everything_ I had, and I wasn't in much of a position to argue, you know?"

Aden nodded and put his arm around her making Elanee and Khelgar exchange shocked looks but Aden didn't care.

"So" continued Neeshka "I couldn't just let things stand as they were, I mean, I _am_ the best. Leldon's good, and he gets lucky sometimes, but he can't hold a torch to me. So I broke back into his place, stole all the loot, every last copper, and left a note explaining to him how I got past each one of his traps." Said Neeshka with a laugh that didn't reach her eyes "I didn't get everything they stole back. Especially some of the more _precious_ things But Leldon probably sold them by now anyway" Neeshka paused trying to regain her composure and said "too bad. Still, I got back way more than my share."

"Well" Said Aden squeezing her shoulders "I won't let any of those thugs hurt you, if they try-" said Aden darkly glaring at something no one else could see "well they won't live to tell the tale will they." He finished.

"Gee thanks!" Said Neeshka grinning broadly returning Aden's hug "you know letting you team up with me was a realy good idea! I mean you actualy_ help_ me, and you insult me alot less then other people do"

Aden and Khelgar exchanged bemused looks but did not mention who joined up with who.

"Before I echo our leaders pledge, next time it would help if we knew there were people hunting you to begin with" snapped Elanee quickly looking slightly disgruntled about somthing.

"You don't have to get mad or anything our leaders just trying to help me!" Neeshka shot back eyeing the druid carefully

"I wasn't getting mad-" Started Elanee stiffly

"Look" said Aden cutting in quickly; it wouldn't take long for Neeshka to anger "We know now and all that matters is that we keep those thugs away from Neeshka." This statement did not seem to make Elanee happy however it made Neeshka practicly glow with glee, especialy as she watched Elanee's face.

"Right-" said Aden cautiously "so ah shall we see if we can make it to Moire now with out any further interruptions?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So that's Moire eh?" Said Aden shaking his head "Is she always that blood thirsty?"

"Yes" said Neeshka immediately "I don't know why Axle hasn't gotten rid of her to tell you the truth, I suppose she has her uses though"

"Axle?" Asked Khelgar

"Yeah he's like the head honcho of the thieves' guild." Said Neeshka knowledgably "He's a Shadow Thief of Amn and he's not at all like Moire, actually-" said Neeshka glancing at Aden "He's a lot like Aden with talking skills and stuff"

"Really?" Said Aden bemused "so when do we get to work for him?"

"Well after we do this sweep of the docks- getting those watchmen to turn will be easy with you" Said Neeshka making Aden smile "She's hard to impress though, so I'll say she has a bit more work for you after this, it will probably Axle that requests to see you"

"Ah- I think we have another problem ahead-" Said Elanee suddenly pointing at the Flagon where three mages stood arguing in front of a distressed Duncan.

"If you knew how _dangerous _I was then you should have known not to push me this far" growled the fire haired sorcerer whom obviously was fighting the two other mages.

"Oh Hell's" Groaned Duncan shaking his head, then he turned and spotted Aden "Oh thank the God's, Aden! You have to help me! These girls are about to start a fight right outside my inn! _My_inn!"

"Oh I _have _to help you do I?" Said Aden coolly; he was still mad at Duncan even though Neeshka had forgiven him.

"Please, Aden, that fire haired sorcerer angers very easily- she'll burn down the whole flagon!"

Aden sighed "Fine- I'll see what I can do"

"Gina-"Hissed the brown haired mage suddenly as she spotted Aden "thieves from the docks are here"

"Friends of yours Qara?" Sneered Gina "Come to bail you out perhaps?"

"I don't need them to turn you into _ash_" She snapped fiercely her green eyes flashing dangerously.

Aden was grasped by a sudden chaotic urge and said without thinking "Well if you're going to fight- then let's get on with it!" He shouted making his uncle groan.

Immediately the woman named Qara threw a fireball at the to wizards, clearly they were right in saying she was dangerous for they did not last a second after the flame hit them.

Qara pointed her nose in the air and said smugly "I didn't _need_ your help, those witch's had it coming"

"Maybe so-"Said Aden annoyed by her arrogance, yet still impressed by her power "But not in front of _this_inn"

"Aye he's right" Sighed Duncan relieved that at least the fight had been quick "You nearly burnt me Flagon!"

"It's the wood you use in the rafters-" Said Qara exasperatedly "It sets fire easily- sorry about that"

"Sorry? You sure better be sorry lass, because you'll be paying me back for every last coppe-"

"What! I'm not paying you a thing" Snapped Qara firing up

"What?" Sneered Aden "Too good for us?"

"Yes I am!" She snapped sticking her nose in the air "Now get out of my way, I'm not helping either of you"

"Oh yes you will lass or you'd be proving those wizards right for a start, that you don't have any responsibility" Said Duncan as Qara scowled

"Yeah- and I could really use some help- especially from a sorcerer" Said Aden surprised that Neeshka hadn't shown her usual display of jealousy

"You want _me_to help _you_" Said Qara raising her eyebrows "Fine- I don't know weather you can handle me- but if you want to take a demon by the horns then fine-" She said her last statement making Neeshka snort

"Good then I'll meet you inside the Flagon" Said Aden smiling at Neeshka making Qara's eyebrows to disappear into her hair.

"You call _that_ an insult goat girl!'" scoffed Khelgar later that evening inside the Sunkan Flagon

"'_Goat girl' _like I havn't heard that one before _stumpy_" Neeshka snapped back as Aden shook his head and sighed

"Atleast you two are easily entertained" He said , then looking around the Flagon he noticed his Uncle staring intently at him as if not willing to ask him over yet still forcing him to come. Once again Aden sighed, ruffled his hair and walked over to him

"Yes Duncan?"

'I want to talk to you" He said shortly

"I gathered as much" Said Aden rolling his eyes

"I hear you've joined up with Caleb"

"Actually I'm working for Moire now"

"O-oh! Well you _must_be pleased- what did you have to do huh? Just fetch a few bloody corpses for Caleb an-"

"Actually I haven't harmed anyone" Said Aden coolly "I _talked_ to a shop keeper named Hagen and he happily gave me his money- well he did bring some gaurds after me later but I just talked to them aswell and they were happy to leave"

"Well thats watchmen for you- easily bribed" Duncan muttered darkly

"Exactly!" Said Aden quickly "which is why I don't want to be one of them"

"You could be an example for the rest!" Said Duncan firing up again "Cormick is having a lot of trouble and could do with a good sergent- you know I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday to the demon girl-"

"You mean Neeshka? She does have a name you know" Said Aden furiously

"Yes her she has a lot of influence over you!"

"She is a _good_ friend! But I choose what want to do- no one else can change my mind-"

"Look at yourself! You're consulting with thieves, there are two mages bodies out the back of my inn- and you've been -canoodling- with half demons and the like!" He cried practically shaking with annoyance.

"Duncan that is who I am, if you can't deal with it then chuck me out- I'll just be thankful that I'm not blood related to you" Said Aden quietly his dark eyes gleaming under his handsomely messy hair.

"I-I-" stuttered Duncan "I never meant- Don't go- look your right, your my nephew, I just- well I'm not happy about things at the moment but I can't change them- but please do one thing for your uncle and stay away from the tiefling- their dangerous!"

Aden shook his head disgusted "No Duncan- nothing that you say or do will keep me away from her. So how about you try to be smart for once and keep your drunken head _out_ of my affairs"

* * *

"You and your Uncle really don't get along well do you?"

Aden jumped harshly, he had just been about to undress and get into his nightwear when Neeshka's voice spoke behind him

"You could say that yeah" He said running his fingers through his hair as Neeshka laughed "God's I'm going to have get used to you sneaking up on me aren't I?"

"No- it's too much fun scaring you, and anyway I'm to good for you to get used to it" She said cheekily and sitting on his bed, Aden sat next to her and put his arm around her waist "You look different" she stated.

"I- do?" Said Aden glancing down at himself

"Yeah I mean I've never seen you without any armour on-"

"Is that bad?"

"It's sexy" Neeshka said leaning closer

"Well-" Aden whispered seductively "Maybe we should do this more often"

"Maybe we should-" Neeshka whispered back closing in the little space there was between them and kissing him "Y'know your getting good at this"

"mm 'fraid I can't say the same about you-" said Aden cheekily

"What-"

"Unless I have one more try-" Said Aden quickly pulling her chin towards him again "Yeah alright maybe you are just as good as me- _just"_ He said laughing as he received a punch in the arm. "Hey I just remembered-" Said Aden suddenly "You didn't mind Qara joining with us!"

"Why would I?" Said Neeshka surprised by this sudden statement

"Well you know when Elanee joined us you really didn't like it-"

"I already told you I wasn't jeal-" Neeshka stopped as Aden raised his eyebrows smirking "fine, fine so yeah I got jealous then but I don't need to be of Qara" She said matter-of-factly "Your not in her league-" Neeshka said cheekily "She doesn't care for anyone but herself, so she's gonna be an annoying little witch to tag along, but I guess she'll have her uses, so I suppose I don't mind her"

Aden smiled and ruffled her hair "hey! Hey! That only looks sexy when you do it to you self!" She cried out trying to dodge his hand as he laughed

"Well your just lucky then aren't you" Said Aden

"What?" Asked Neeshka confused

"Well I have to ruffle up my hair and take off my armour to try and look sexy where as you don't have to do anything- it just comes naturally" Neeshka laughed but before she could say anything Aden cut her off with another kiss, this time it lasted a lot longer however when things were just starting to heat up a little Aden reluctantly broke apart. Neeshka looked at him curiously and he said "No matter how fun this is- we probably shouldn't, ah- make too much of a fuss-"

Neeshka sighed "I know your right- And I don't think your Uncle would give me free breakfast over this-"

Aden laughed and kissed her again "I couldn't really care what Duncan thinks- but we have long day tomorrow-"

"Yeah, yeah-" Said Neeshka smiling and standing up "Our leader must always plan ahead-"

Aden jumped up and grabbed her hand "I'm not planning ahead I'm just-" He paused feeling stupid "I just care about you too much to stuff it up by going to fast" He said quietly looking at his feet

Neeshka was quiet for a moment trying to get her head around what he had just said, I mean you had to be fair to her, no one had ever cared that much about her before "You- you really mean that?" She finally said quietly

Aden Looked up into her bright red eyes and nodded.

"Y'know I didn't think guys like you existed outside of fairy tales, but you're defiantly not fiction so I think I can scrap that theory" Said Neeshka making Aden laugh again then she continued "well, um anyway your right we need to get some sleep- I'll see you in the morning"


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright we've got three of the four guardposts on our side and Moire said the last one is just over- ah looks like more thieves have beaten us to them" Said Aden looking up from his map at the cluster of watchmen and Luskan thugs. "Looks like someone's about to have their loyalty tested" Aden called out making the Sergeant jump guiltily and say,

"No no! This isn't what it looks like I haven't accepted anything!" He cried anxiously

The thugs leader snorted and said "Not yet, and your not going to interfere we'll show you that Moire _isn't _in charge of all the docks"

This time it was Qara's turn to snort "Ha- and what makes you think you'll be able to withstand me- oh and the rest of us" she added as an afterthought while Neeshka rolled her eyes.

The thugs didn't bother to respond, obviously they thought action would prove better then words. However it only took a few choice words from Qara for them to all to burst into flame."I swear, I was not going to accept" Said the watchmen Sergeant slightly breathless "I know very well not to betray Moire- I swear it will never happen again"

"Well, I believe you but I'm not sure Moire will" Said Aden slyly

"I- I see your point, but you have to believe me- I wasn't going to accept, please do not mention my - falter - to Moire!"

"I can keep quiet for a price" Said Aden grinning wickedly as Khelgar grunted in annoyance

"Ah so that's how this works, very well name your price"

The companions headed back to Moire's as Aden put away his (well earned in his opinion) gold and Khelgar grunted,

"That's disgusting, you bribe the watch to work for Moire then you bribe them- to bribe you, not to say anything about their 'loyalty'" Khelgar glared at Aden for a moment "When will you learn life isn't all about squeezing as much gold as you can from less fortunate people!?" He demanded.

This comment actually got to Aden a little, but he wasn't going to let it show "Less fortunate! In what way are we _more_ fortunate? We need the gold ok? Let's see What Moire wants us to do now!"

"She is _mad!_" Blustered Aden as they headed to the Watch headquarters in the middle of the Docks "I mean _burning down _the watch! What will that achieve accept to bring the whole lot of them down on our heads"

"That's thieves for you" grunted Khelgar " Blood thirsty mongrels"

"Say's the one who's always looking for a fight" Scoffed Neeshka

"I agree with Khelgar, these thieves _are _quite bloodthirsty, it- it is sickening" Said Elanee shaking her head.

Qara rolled her eye's "I think it will be fun, so long as I can start the fire" she said smiling wickedly

"It won't be fun" snapped Aden angrily "But not all thieves are that mad like Moire" he said to Khelgar and Elanee.

"Yeah" agreed Neeshka "Anyway let's just get this over with, the sooner we get into Blacklake the better right?" She said to Aden who smiled glad to have her support,

"Right" he agreed

"There they go again" Khelgar muttered darkly

"Axle wants to speak with" said Moire stiffly when they returned from a now ruined watch building

Aden glanced at Neeshka who was grinning; clearing this was a good thing. "What about Blacklake?" he asked.

"I presume that's why he wants to speak with you" She said, clearly unhappy that Axle had wanted to see him so quickly.

"I thought you were in charge" Aden said bluntly

Moire reddened "No, Axle is my- boss, and it seems he wants to keep a closer eye on me for he wants me to stay in his headquarters" she said obviously disgruntled.

"Fine I'll see Axle, but this had better get me in Blacklake."

That evening in the Sunkan Flagon Aden was deep in thought. They were to set out to the Merchant Quarter in the morning to meet Axle for the first time and to visit the temple of Tyr for Khelgar. Aden could not stop thinking about what Khelgar had said about him 'taking from people less fortunate then us'. Did he really do that? I mean truth be told he did get greedy when it came to gold, but he couldn't help it, he'd never had much growing up in West Harbour, Daegun had never been one for giving pocket money. Aden glanced around the common room desperate to occupy himself with different thoughts; Khelgar was gulping down his usual 6th Ale for the evening and boasting loudly about his latest tavern brawl to anyone who would listen, Qara was fighting with Duncan who was trying to make her serve a surly looking ranger near the fire place. "I told you you'd be paying me back" Duncan was saying loudly "now give the man his Ale!" Aden sighed and looked around the room for Neeshka then he remembered she had gone for a bath, this was when he noticed Elanee sitting alone clearly also deep in thought.

"Hey Elanee, what's up?" He said sitting next to her.

"Oh look who has a question" She said coldly "And here I thought you'd forgotten all about me"

"W-what? What do you mean?" Said Aden totally non-pulsed

"Well it seems the horned one has been occupying most of you time- or is that just my imagination?" she said the jealousy now apparent in her voice.

Wow, thought Aden, he had never thought _Elanee_ would be jealous of him and Neeshka. " She's a lovely woman" He said trying not to smile "It's hard to ignore"

"Well you need to be careful" Elanee snapped quickly "Demons and devils are not of this land, and their natures are different than ours, many would see your attraction as unnatural, unholy even."

Aden almost laughed "I know what everyone thinks about tieflings, but truly I don't care, she's defiantly woman enough for me, and I would trust her with my life."

Elanee tried very hard not to scowl "Very well, I just thought I should warn you-"

"Thanks Elanee, but I get enough of those from my Uncle" Said Aden getting up deciding to get to bed early. "Goodnight Elanee" Aden headed out of the common room and walked past Qara on the way who look ready to burn something, well more so then usual. Aden smirked and said to her,

"What's wrong with you? Duncan being his usual" Aden paused trying to think of a word best to describe him"-interfering self?"

Qara grimaced at the mention of his name "The stupid drunk, I'm just sick of people telling me what to do"

For once Aden agreed with her "tell me about it" he sighed "I mean I know what I'm doing _and_ what I could be getting myself into but I don't need anyone stopping me or telling me what to do"

"Right!" Cried Qara her arrogant frown for once leaving her face "That's was like me with those high nosed academy scholars, I know my powers and I don't need anyone else telling me how to use them!"

Aden grinned, maybe if you agreed with this woman she would become more agreeable to be around. He bid her goodnight and continued to his room.

"Gods, I leave the room for a second and you flirt with every woman you pass" Said Neeshka who had been hiding round the corner

"Flirting?" Snorted Aden smiling broadly when he saw her, she looked very cute with her hair still damp and her tail flicking in annoyance "If I had been flirting then Elanee would have been in a much better mood."

Neeshka raised her eyebrows "What?" She asked

"Well you know she like my Uncle thinks I've been occupying much of my time with you and that you're dangerous and I should stay away from you- you know stupid stuff"

Neeshka grinned "Oh I'm dangerous am I?" She laughed

"Oh yeah I mean 'Demons and Devils are not of this land'" He said mocking Elanee.

Neeshka laughed "Ok I think you should leave the imitations to me-"

Aden laughed too then said seriously "Doesn't it bug you though?"

"Does what bug me? Stumpy? Oh yeah, I mea-"

"No-"Laughed Aden "I mean all this ridiculous prejudice against tieflings! I mean how you get all of those insults and people never trusting you, you don't seem to show it much but under the skin it must hurt"

Neeshka was quiet for a moment then she said quietly "Yeah, yeah it does bug me" then she quickly said in her usual voice "But hey- what are you going to do? I mean I can't change what I am so I just have to deal with it-"

Aden silenced her by pulling her into a hug and she leant her head against his chest "But at least I have you now" she whispered as Aden smiled stroking her hair.

"Woah-" Said a voice from behind them, damn it thought Aden, they should have gone somewhere more quiet "Okay, I thought I saw flirting with you too but this is- just -" Qara shuddered "I am really starting to regret that fight with those witch's"

Aden sighed angrily; his annoyance with Qara had just increased again.

"Yeah that goes double for me" Snapped Neeshka breaking away from Aden.

"Hey watch it tail for brains- you saw what I did to those witch's" Qara shot back, as usual she was easily angered.

"Alright that's enough-"Aden said his temper also high today "look, we are all on the same team now so we don't need to fight ok?"

Qara just glared at him but Neeshka nodded stiffly "Good, ok, well I'm going to go to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow, so you guys should probably do the same"

"Whatever" Snapped Qara as she stomped of to her own room.

Neeshka glared after then said "Why is she so- so _intolerable_"

Aden smiled "She's not so bad sometimes- but at times like this- I see your point"

"Hhn- I'll believe _that _when I see it" She scoffed

Aden smiled again and took her hand ""Godd night then-" he said kissing it tenderly.

Neeshka smiled while blushing a little "God's you can be such a gentleman sometimes- what did I tell you about me _not _being a damsel in distress- no hand kissing, it makes me feel funny"

Aden laughed "Oh I _am _sorry is this better-"he said pulling her in and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Now _that's_ more like it" She said grinning cheekily. "Uh-oh" She said suddenly looking through the doorway to the common room "I think your Uncle may have seen us-"

Aden laughed and sunk his face into her hair. "Duncan" He said when his fuming Uncle reached the doorway. "Can't you see this is a private conversation?"

Neeshka hid her face in his chest trying to stifle her giggling.

"What do you mean by this boy!" Duncan hissed

"Mean by what Duncan?" Said Aden coolly "I thought I told you to stay out of my affairs"

"Maybe so but this is going to far lad-"

"And what right do you have to say that?"

Duncan was lost for words for a second then he stuttered "Th-this is my inn! _My _inn! I-I won't have it!"

"Yes it is your inn, so surely you should know to give your guests a little respect for their privacy" Said Aden trying not to laugh himself, the look on his uncle's face was priceless. "Now if you'll excuse us- we're off to bed-"

"Ooh _no_! No, no, no- you'll stay in yer own rooms thanks _very _much-"

Aden raised his eyebrows at the innkeeper "Well offcourse we will be in our own rooms- what in the hells did you think we would do otherwise?"

Duncan couldn't do anything but bluster, so Aden took his chance to bid him Goodnight as Neeshka was almost shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

"Night Uncle, Goodnight Neeshka" Aden said waving to his Uncle as he left Neeshka at her bedroom door.

"Night-"said Neeshka quickly as she ran through her door and burst out laughing. Aden smiled broadly as he walked away leaving his Uncle to fume at the end of the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh-oh" Said Neeshka suddenly as the reached the entrance to the Merchant Quarter.

"What?" Said Aden squinting ahead to where Neeshka was looking; she had very keen eyes.

"More of Leldon's thugs- and I think that's…yep and that's Tremmel leading them" Said Neeshka making out the figures "I'm sorry about this Aden, I didn't want to bring you guys into my problems" said Neeshka Quickly

"Neeshka- I already told you- I will stand with you and protect you with any of your problems, your not alone" Said Aden giving her a warm smile

"Oh_please_" Said Qara exasperatedly

"Tell me about it" grunted Khelgar "They've been like this since they met"

"I'm disappointed-"Said Tremmel as they walked closer "I thought you'd be harder to find then this Neeshka"

"If I didn't wanna be found- you'd still be stumbling around in the dark _Tremmel. _So tell Leldon to _back off _or I'll be coming for him!"" Snapped Neeshka

"With dealt with thugs like you that Leldon's sent after us before Tremmel" Snarled Aden "Walk away now and you'll live"

"Leldon's not only paying me gold for this goat girl, he's also bringing me in as his partner" replied Tremmel snidely

"You're doing this to become Leldons partner?" Neeshka cried out with a laugh "Trust me- I'll be doing you a favour- _killing you_"

"Last chance Tremmel- walk away" growled Aden taking a step closer

"Your acting as if this is some kind of choice- you all marked and I intend to collect" said Tremmel also moving closer "come on demon girl, let's see if you as hard to kill as they say." With those last words Tremmel drew his sword along with his four mates. However now battle seemed to last long these days, what with a fireball from Qara and a few lightning bolts from Elanee; their enemies didn't stand a chance.

"Leldon's more obsessed than I thought. I wonder how many of his goons we'll have to carve up before he gets wise." Laughed Neeshka searching Tremmels body for valuable's

"I think it's time we payed Leldon a visit" Said Aden quietly as he sheathed his sword.

"I guess your right" Sighed Neeshka then she said grinning wickedly "as much as I'm enjoying tweaking his nose…Leldon's getting outa hand"

"I'm not sure Leldon is the one we need to worry about, at least he makes his grievances plain" Snapped Elanee quickly

Neeshka ignored Elanee and continued "He'll be ready, though. Since he knows I'm here, he's got to know that I'll be coming for him; Leldon's not going to give up. Trust me, he was my partner. I know him." Neeshka paused and thought for a moment then continued "He's got a soft spot, though." She said quietly "There's this coin of his that he thinks is lucky. He always has it with him on jobs, couldn't stop playing with it, real annoying. He's probably got it well protected too. So I want to steal it out from under his nose."

"Anyone willing to resort to murder over a theft isn't likely to stop because it's done to them a second time." Elanee said getting increasingly annoyed. "And it has nothing to do with why we're here in the city. If we want to do something, we should seek out the druid loremasters in Neverwinter Wood as I suggested."

Neeshka looked at her furiously "Oh so _that's_your problem?" She hissed "We're not doing what _you_ want to do!" Neeshka glared at Elanee for a moment then continued her anger rising with each word "Maybe you haven't thought of this, but maybe there's a _reason_ you haven't come across any druids, have you thought of that?" She demanded furiously truly fuming now "Maybe they're all gone, or in hiding, or they just gave up their duties kind of like you have by being in the city. I mean, why are you even here?! Huh? Why?" She finished almost in desperation breathing very fast and furiously.

However much Aden was surprised by Neeshka outburst he couldn't help but wonder himself the reason for why Elanee was here "That's a good question actually-"he said turning to the ashen faced Elanee, not realising how rude he was sounding "Why _are_you here?"

Elanee reddened and looked at her feet "Very well" she said quietly "You are right, of course. I should not be here. But I do not know where else to go, and the only clues as to what may have happened to my Circle may lie with the shards that Aden carries. So, yes, I do not wish to be in this city, I do not wish to be a burden."

Both Neeshka and Aden felt a little ashamed of themselves for a moment then Neeshka said awkwardly "Well…alright, be I wasn't explaining well enough, if we get this coin, at least we'll have something to bargain with- he really likes that coin"

Aden glanced at Neeshka, she really seemed to want to get this coin, there seemed to be something strange going on here, but he would ask her later. "Alright I trust you on this Neeshka; we'll do it your way"

"Thanks!" She said beaming at him "And don't worry, I already said I won't let him hurt you"

Aden smiled "I'm more worried about him hurting you- so anyway were do we start?"

"Well first thing's first, we need to find where Leldon's holed up, Ophala might know-"She said thinking "She owns the Moonstone mask he, yeah, we should go talk to her"

"Ok then" Said Aden with a smile as Elanee remained determinedly silent at the back of the group "We'll add that to our agenda, Axle's, Temple of Tyr, and then the Moonstone Mask-"Aden put his arms around Neeshka's shoulders "Let's go"

Qara looked at Khelgar as the two walked ahead of them clearly lost for words, Khelgar just grunted shaking his head in a bemused sort of way; he had grown used to the couple by now, and was even starting to respect Neeshka a lot more. Elanee simply avoided everyone's gaze and continued after them in complete silence.

* * *

"What?" Demanded Aden as Neeshka kept giggling at him "Ok so I got a little over excited- but I've _always _wanted one of these hats!" 

"_That_ is an understatement!" Laughed Neehska "You practically wet yourself when the Kodbold showed you it"

"It's a finch's Chapeu! It has magic enchantments on it that will increase my already excellent talking skills!" Said Aden stubbornly

"...It's a _hat"_

"A hat with a feather-"

"Still a hat-"

"Fine! It's just and ordinary hat!" Cried Aden grinning then adding watching Neeshka out of the corner of his eye "You have to admit- it looks good though"

Neeshka rolled her eyes although, he was right, it _did _look good. "This is Axles I think- ready?" She asked eyeing the door slightly nervously.

"Sure am- let's get this over with- come you lot hurry up!" Aden called back to his three other friends who had been dawdling, seemingly not wanting to disturb the flirting couple.

"So now that your here perhaps you would like to tell me who you are" Said the dark skinned shadow theif with his back to Aden.

"Didn't Moire tell you about me?" Asked Aden curiously

"I know you seek entrance to Blacklake-" Said the man turning to face his company "Where Lord Dalren was murdered, however that does not deter your efforts" He said eyeing Aden curiously "And as you serve Moire _another _murder occurs there, Lord Brennick, I suspect your visit may not be a coincidence"

" There was _another_ murder" Said Aden his mouth falling open.

"Oh yes, the lockdown on Blacklake is now tighter then ever and it has - inconvenienced - tradesmen like myself" Said Axle "Suffice to say getting into Blacklake will not be easy- how much are you willing to offer?" He asked his face not readable

"I have already served Moire- was that not enough?" Asked Aden smoothly "If not what else must I do?"

"Oh yes- you may think you have solved our problems, and that is why you work on the streets and_ I _own them." Axle replied just as smoothly "Burning down the watch? he then said disgusted "what did you think that would achieve-"

Aden cut in quickly, annoyed "_I_ did not want to burn down the watch, I told Moire it was stupid, yet your _lieutenant_ would not listen, and I need to get into Blacklake- at any cost, so I did it" Said Aden darkly "Does that show you how much I am willing to offer?"

Axle looked at Aden with renewed respect "Well then" He said "I need you to fix this problem that has been made- I need you to take a weapons shipment through the Back Ally" He said "They need to be taken to the warehouse, and we will need _all _of them so make sure they get there, with the whole watch now coming down on our heads we will be needing them- now seek Moire for further instructions."

* * *

Khelgar was fuming. They were now heading for the Moonstone Mask and Khelgar had just been told he would have to complete three trials before he was able to become a Monk. "Bloody preist's..." he grumbled darkly "_three_ trails..."

"Come now Khelgar" Said Aden "It's not so bad-"

"Not so bad!" Cried Khelgar furiously "Not so bad?! They'll take anyone, they said! Just for the askin' an' now there wannin me to do three bloody trails!?! And! _And!_ They had the _nerve _to actually ask us to go find one of their priests in that damn Tomb of Betrayers!" Khelgar glared at Aden "I mean they won't let me join em but they will send us out to do their own bloody work!"

"Khelgar calm _down" _Said Neeshka exasporatedly "They just want you to learn a few thing's before you become a monk- so that you _can_ become a monk!"

Khelgar diverted his glare to Neeshka now, he hesitated before he said anything, he could actualy see the thruth in her words, but ofcourse he wouldn't admit that he- and Ironfist was wrong and she, a _tiefling_ was right "Shut up! What would you know you dirty tiefling!" He snapped at her harshly

For once Neeshka didn't actually retort, she just shut her mouth her face reddening and stared determindly away from everyone.

Aden however did retort "Khelgar!" He said furiously "Neeshka is just trying to help! You might be mad at the monk's but thats no reason to take it out on her! She's done nothing to you! So if your always going to be bagging her out like that- then, your going to have to leave!"

Qara and stared from Khelgar to Aden while Elanee couldn't help but glare at Neeshka who was staring as Aden obviously surprised. Khelgar look down at his feet ashamed and mumbled,

"I'm sorry Aden, I- shouldn't have said what I did"

"You don't need to say sorry to me- it's Neeshka that deserves the apology-" Said Aden coolly

Khelgar's face was glowing with shame and embarresment "Sorry Lass, your not a dirty tiefling" He grunted quickly at Neeshka.

"Well, um thats fine..." Said Neeshka akwardly

"Good" Said Aden clapping his hands together "Now thats sorted- let's go meet with Ophala"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you heal it Elanee?" Asked Aden his brow creased in concern as he knelt by the injured wolf. It was getting late; they had received the information on Leldon's whereabouts from Ophala and had been heading back to the Sunkan Flagon to have an early night. Tomorrow they planned to visit the Tomb of Betrayers and get the weapons shipment through to the warehouse.

"I will see... But I do not know if I'll be in time. The blood is so thick; I can barely make out the wounds..." Replied Elanee quietly moving closer to the wolf.

"Are... are you from the Circle?" Wheezed the wolf, its bloodshot eye's studying Elanee hopefully.

"The Circle of the Mere, yes... but this is far from the lands we tend... and how did you come to be wounded?" Asked Elanee, confused and concerned.

"It is far from my lands... I am a messenger only from the Circle of Swords of Neverwinter Wood, sent to find one of the Circle of the Mere." Coughed the wolf druid

""How did you come to be here?" Asked Elanee

"I picked up your scent, the scent of Maiden's Glade outside of these city walls... and against my instincts, I tried to come and find you. In my animal form, I was wounded by the city guards, and left here... I barely had the will to heal my own wounds... or even shift out of this form... left any longer, and I would be dead now. It... it is a strange thing but as we come closer to the Mere, it becomes more and more difficult to shift from beast to human and back again." Explained the wolf

"Why is that?" Asked Aden looking from Elanee to the wolf "Why would you have trouble changing?"

"My fear is that it is tied to the land. And if that is true, whatever comes from the Mere, it comes for Neverwinter Wood as well. It was thought that the Circle of the Mere would know more of what strikes at us. I had hoped to find Vashne, or Naevan of the Mere, but you are the only one I have been able to find." Said the wolf druid mournfully.

"We found another." Said Elanee "In the Maiden's Glade, Kaleil. He said… he said that the Circle of the Mere was lost."

"But you would know it to be true or not. How is it you do not know the fate of your Circle?" Asked the wolf druid, its fury brow creasing in concern.

"I have been away for some time, and my speaking with the elders…" Elanee paused closing her eye's then she continued "it has been over a year since we were in the same place. As for the troubles in the land, we suspect it may be tied to this one I am travelling with, and…"

"...these silver shards that I carry." Aden finished for her.

"Shards? I fail to see how one could affect the other... but I am not one of the Elders of our Circle. I will keep hunting for others of the Mere, as ordered. Know that the druids of Neverwinter Wood have been forced to retreat slowly from their tended lands. If you would speak to them, travel to the Skymirror, and use its powers to contact them unless something has happened, you should be able to reach them." Advised the wolf Druid

"We will" promised Aden, then he turned to Elanee and asked "Where is Skymirror?"

"It is not far from Neverwinter, but you will need me to guide you... it is impossible to find the path without one of the Mere to guide you." Replied Elanee

"Then I shall be off" Said the Wolf satisfied by its accomplishment "there is much ground to cover. Thank you for saving me Elanee of the Mere and the one you travel with. With my wounds tended, I may continue my journey far from this city. Farewell and travel to the Skymirror. Tell the Elders of the Circle of Swords what you know."

* * *

"Who are you?" Demanded the priest Onan "Don't step any closer... I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I take it you're the missing priest?" Asked Aden sitting down and beckoning the others to rest with him "Don't worry Oleff sent us to find you"

"Oh thank Tyr for your actions!" Cried Onan "However I am afraid that Oleff has sent you to die here by my side" Onan shook his head while Aden and his companions exchanged horrified looks "He could not have known of what has transpired down here... none of us did."

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Aden "I have no intention of Dieing down here!"

"The priests of Tyr patrol these halls to make sure the seals on the tombs are secure. It is our duty to see that these betrayers rest, and rest quietly. But something has disturbed the spirits that rest here and now they have risen. It was always our fear it would happen. Worse still, the mechanism that seals the entrance has been seized by them. I fear there is no way to reach it..." Said the priest sadly, clearly he had lost all hope.

"I have tried, but they have driven me back. But perhaps you can succeed where I have failed" He said looking hopefully into Aden's eyes.

"Try!" Snorted Qara "We don't even need to try- these undead are no match for m- us" Said Qara catching herself, she was getting better. "Trust me- just give me a few more seconds to ready my spells- and we'll be outa here in no time"

"Yeah, yeah don't get to cocky" Said Neeshka "we won't get anywhere without me to disable the traps _and _the locks-"

"God's what is it with you two and showing off?" Grunted Khelgar "Anyway we wouldn't even have gotten _here_if it wasn't for my Ironfist fighting skills!"

Aden laughed "Come now we all know it's really because of _me_ that we got anywhere in this place-"

Elanee rolled her eye's; this was like travelling with a group of immature children, no wait she _was_ travelling with a group of immature children "Please- can all of you grow up a little, we have a serious matter on our hands-"

"The only one that I can see who needs to grow a little is stumpy over here "Said Neeshka jerking her thumb at Khelgar.

"hhrn- some people...so immature" Grunted Khelgar then he said under his breath "tail for brains"

"Come on-"Said Aden rolling his eye's "Let's get this over with"

* * *

"Can I see the reward?" Neeshka asked her eye's gleaming "temples and churches always pay well when you do something for them- how much did we get?"

"Does that really matter?" Said Elanee coldly "It's lucky we all got out of there alive, there were many undead and I have to admit none of you seemed to take any of it seriously- what would you have done if one of us had died?"

"Agh Elanee does _that_matter? The point is that were out here alive with some coin, so how about we drop the dramatics for a bit?" groaned Neeshka

"I'll say" Agreed Aden splitting the gold with a delighted Neeshka "Anyway we need to get that weapons shipment to the warehouse for Axle and it's getting late, so we need to hurry- come on"

* * *

"So after all this we're still going to get arrested" Groaned Qara. They had made it through the Back Ally into the warehouse and were receiving their reward when low and behold the watch had been tipped off and were storming the place.

Aden sighed and threw the sack of gold into his bag as their thief contact said urgently,

"We need to protect the shipments and the documents, if the watch get to them, Axle" The man shuddered "- there are four throughout the warehouse, please-"

"Yeah I know protect them- God's I never knew it was going to be this hard to get into a damn city to speak with an old man!" Cried Aden angrily "Right let's go"


	12. Chapter 12

It was past midnight when the exhausted companions made their way back the Sunkan Flagon. The lights were off and the 'closed' sign was up, so Aden opened the door with his key and entered. Inside Sal was still up wiping benches and the dark ranger was sitting quietly by the fire watching them as the stumbled inside.

"Hey Sal," Aden yawned "Where's Duncan?"

Sal grunted and said, "_He's_ gone to bed- he told me to wait for you to get back before I could go too." Clearly Sal was not in a good mood.

"Why did he want you to wait? Wait- why didn't he wait himself?" Asked Aden taking off his hat and sitting at the bar as his friend's trundled off to bed.

Sal snorted and threw his cloth into the sink "He couldn't be bothered- think he's still mad at you's- but he cared enough to make me wait to see if you came home alright. But now that you are I'm going to bed- OI! Bishop get outa here you know where your room is!" He shouted at the ranger who scowled and walked slowly from the room.

"Who _is_that bloke?" Asked Aden when the man had left the room. "He's always watching us- Sal?" Aden looked around the bar and realised he was alone; Sal had obviously left for bed as soon as the ranger had left. Aden sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it had been a long day and they had even longer ones yet to come.

They had reported back to Axle once successfully protecting the shipments. At least he was happy. However this was not enough for Axle because now they had been assigned on a new mission: To find the missing Warterdeep Emissary. If they did not it would affect 'Diplomatic relations,' or so Axle had said.

"Are you planning to sleep at all tonight?" Asked Neeshka from the doorway behind Aden. For once Aden was too tired to actually be startled.

He smiled to himself; he should have known she would not go to bed without knowing that he had as well. "Sometime maybe, I was just thinking about when we should head out to Old Owl Well," He said

"Well, we don't have to leave tomorrow do we?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"No we're defiantly not leaving tomorrow, we need equipment and foo-"

"I meant not tomorrow cause you said we would pay Leldon a visit," persisted Neeshka.

"How could I forget," smiled Aden placing his arm around her shoulders. "So what is the deal with you and this Leldon bloke-"

"Nothing," said Neeshka quickly, "We were just work partners and he was- he was"

"You weren't anything other then work partners?" Aden said trying to catch her eye, but she was determinedly avoiding his gaze. "You know you can tell me Neesh."

Neeshka finally looked him in the eye, "He- we were um" She gulped, Aden had never seen her so vulnerable before, he gave her an encouraging squeeze. "Well he and me were a bit more then just work partners- but he never liked me- he wasn't like you," She paused glaring at the bar, then she said more to herself then Aden, "boy was _he_ the worst mistake I've ever made."

"And- and the coin?" Asked Aden his brow furrowed in increasing concern.

"What dyu mean the coin?" Said Neeshka quickly

"Well I was just thinking about what you said, about him taking some of your more personal things?" Asked Aden cautiously, "That coin, it's yours isn't it?"

Neeshka was silent in shock as the memory flew into her mind. Bennon and his boys laughing surrounding her, Leldon moving closer the stench of alcohol and smoke clung to his filthy clothes. His face forming a smug disgusting smirk as his rough hands felt their way up her body to the coin around her neck-_her _coin. He pulled it laughing as the chain snapped…

"Yeah," Whispered Neeshka swallowing hard. Aden pulled her right over to him and she snuggled her head onto his chest. How could this man be real? She thought to herself.

"We'll get it back Neesh, don't worry," Aden whispered.

Neeshka gave a little laugh as she tried to regain her composure "Heh, yeah we'll show the filthy bastard."

* * *

"Two invisibility and true seeing potions please Sand" Said Aden early that morning as soon as he stepped inside the wizards shop with Neeshka.

"And what on earth do you need those for?" He asked studying the strange couple.

"That's our business I'm afraid," Said Aden happily "Now the potions please."

Sand raised his eyebrows "Of course of course. 200 gold please"

"God's that's expensive," grunted Aden crossly.

"Invisibility potions are time consuming and rare and I only have two at the moment and I doubt you'll find them anywhere else so, pay the gold or I'm afraid you will have to leave." Said Sand calmly

"Fine, fine." Said Aden thrusting him the gold and leaving.

"One moment Aden-"Said Sand suddenly, "I hear you are now travelling with a sorceress by the name of 'Qara', am I correct?"

"Yes," Said Aden slowly.

"Hmm, I would advise it if you did not concern yourself too much with her, she is dangerous." Said Sand quietly.

"What do you mean Sand?" Said Aden, he really didn't have the patience for this right now.

Sand shook his head and sighed, "It is not really worth a copper coin to go into at the moment, just be watch yourself."

Aden gave Sand a funny look and said, "Right you are Sand, come on Neesh, let's go."

"Not _so_fast I think-" Said Sand suddenly.

"God's Sand, we have things to do what do you want _now?_" Demanded Aden turning around thoroughly annoyed now.

"I would advise your tiefling friend to empty her pockets before she leave's, I would hate to see a_friend _of your's permanently injured by my wards."

Neeshka chuckled and said quickly "Heh, sorry about that, they just sort of slipped in you know?"

I'm sure they did," Said Sand taking the bottles of cats grace and heal. "Goodbye then."

* * *

"Alright, so you just follow my lead ok?" Said Neeshka as Aden tried not to laugh at her serious tone, "I'll go ahead and disable the traps, you just- ah wait a few metre's back and don't touch anything, we'll have the true seeing potion on as well so you'll see when I'm done-"

"Yes, yes Neeshka I _know_ we've gone over this a thousand times!" Laughed Aden.

"Davis!" Snapped Neeshka, "This is very serious, the plan _needs_to be repeated a thousand times, what would happen if you forget and blundered ahead across a noise trap and the guards run in, find us when the invisibility potion wears off and we both are killed!"

"Neeshka, do you really think I am_that _stupid?" Aden asked with a small smile raising his eyebrows.

Neeshka gave him a look, "Yeah well- anything can happen you know! We need to get through quickly before the potions run off, and my coin is going to be well protected- trust me."

Aden smiled and kissed her, making her glare at him while trying to hide her smile. "I know," he said, "But we can do this alright?"

"Oh I know we can, I mean how could we fail?" She said with a sly smile "When we have me!"

Aden laughed as she passed him his potions, "Ok on the count of three we'll drink them then you follow me through the door-" Aden nodded smiling as she counted, "One…Two…Three…"

Neeshka was picking the lock on the cage were the coin, and Leldon's treasure was, Aden was starting to get nervous, the house was bigger then they had expected, and the invisibility potion was due to wear off _very_ soon. There was a tiny click as the hatch was unlocked, Aden's true seeing potion showed him Neeshka's transparent frame slipping quietly to the chest and beginning to unlock that.

Finally Neeshka scooped up the great deal of gold and placed it in her sack, then her hands shaking she picked up a little silver coin with a small hole in the middle. Carefully she placed it around her neck and smiled, and then she mouthed to Aden 'Let's go'.

They were nearly at the door; they just had one last group of guards to sneak past. That was when it happened. Aden was watching Neeshka's see through tail, when suddenly he realised it wasn't see through anymore. Before Aden could do anything there was a muffled shocked shout from one of the Guards in front of them.

"Wha- what in the hells-"He started as he stared at the two people who had just materialized out of thin air in front of them. "Intruders!" He cried at the other four guards who were facing the other direction.

It was all happening in slow motion, he watched as the shouting guard lunged his sword toward Neeshka who was two far ahead of Aden for him to block it. Neeshka was taken by surprise and only just managed to duck out of the way when another sword was coming for her. Aden was seized by a sudden emotion he couldn't remember feeling before, it was this that made him do it. Aden sang- something he had not been able to do since the death of his best friend Amie, 'You've been through some very strong emotions tonight' Tarmas had said when Aden ran to him exclaiming that he could not sing anymore, 'I doubt you'll be able to cast your spells again unless you are subjected once more to a very powerful emotion'. The song he sang was meant to knock down every enemy within a ten feet radius, however the tune was more powerful then Aden had ever done it before, and the guards were indeed knocked to the ground however, they did not look like they'd be getting up for quite a while. Neeshka turned and stared in shock and amazement at Aden who just cried, "Let's get out of here!"

"What in the hells happened in there?" Exclaimed Neeshka once they were well away from Leldon's hideout, "I though you were a fighter not a bard! I've never heard you sing before! And that was so powerful!"

"I-"Aden stuttered, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to explain how he had felt, why that song had been so strong.

"Those guards had no idea what hit them!" She said gleefully, "I doubt they'll remember a thing when the eventually wake up!" She grinned, fiddling with her coin round her neck, "But what happened? You've never done that before."

"I know-"Said Aden confused, "Well I have, but ages ago, I hadn't been able to since my- my friend died" He said softly, his eyes downcast.

Neeshka looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Aden, I- I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't, I never talked about it to anyone, not even Bevil." He said shaking his head sadly.

Neeshka put her hand on his arm and said quietly, "You can talk to me you know."

Aden smiled and looked at her, "Thanks Neeshka."

"Why could you sing then though? What brought it back to you?" Asked Neeshka wonderingly.

A very strong emotion, thought Aden. "I dunno," he lied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Auther's Note: **Ok I hope this chapters not too cheesy or anything cause I wasn't so sure on how to do it and sorry I think its quite short! Well anyway please review and tell me what you think :) And thankyou everyone else that has reviewed! Especialy Iridaesin!You have been a great help!

* * *

Aden paused outside the wizards shop and glanced around. It was dusk and he had escaped the Flagon with an excuse of needing to get heal potions and other equipment for when the set out tomorrow for Old Owl Well. Neeshka had wanted to come with him but he had turned down that offer feeling very bad at the look on her face. But he needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew their magic. Apart from Tarmas back at West Harbour Sand was all he could think of. However he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed.

Aden mentally shook himself when he couldn't see anyone and forced himself to push open the door.

"Sand?" He called through the empty shop, "it's Aden, you there?"

"Oh well as it's you of course I'll reopen my shop," said Sand sarcastically, appearing through the back door.

"Heh, ah yeah, sorry but I wanted to um ask you about something?" Said Aden nervously fiddling with the rim of his glove.

"And what is it that Duncans nephew wants to talk about? If its relationship trouble then please find someone else-" Said Sand, then he paused as the front door suddenly opened slightly then slammed shut again, he stared at it for a moment wonderingly then continued shrugging, "Must be the wind- anyway, as I was saying, speaking about relationships, there has been much gossip on you and your tiefling companion, quite a curious tiefling that one," Said thoughtfully more to himself then Aden, "She portrays the most _unusual_ amount of demonic heritage."

"Well that's not what I want to talk about righ-" started Aden then he paused as his brain went back over what Sand had said, "What do you mean unusual?"

"Well I've never seen quite a tiefling like her; generally tiefling's will only assume two aspects of their demonic heritage, most commonly small horns and perhaps red eyes or speckled skin. However, Neeshka has speckled skin, red eyes-"

"And Horns, a tail and auburn hair, right." Finished Aden.

"Precisely, so this leads me to believe that she may have more demonic blood in her then the average tiefling_or _a more powerful dose." Completed Sand knowledgably.

"Oh," Said Aden, unsure on what to say, "But does that really matter?"

Sand studied Aden carefully for moment then said, "You really care for this tiefling don't you?"

"Yes." Said Aden forcefully.

"Hmm," Said Sand his head full of thoughts, finally he said, "Sorry, this was not what you wanted to consult me about- please tell me what is bothering you?"

"Oh, well ah, you see earlier today..."

Many minutes later once Aden had finished describing the events at Leldon's hideout and what Tarmas had told him the night he left his home.

Sand chuckled for a moment then asked, "Well isn't it obvious why you could use your magic's again?"

"Well I don't know," said Aden annoyed and embarrassed, "that's why I'm asking you isn't it?"

Sand smirked, "well as your _knowledgeable _wizard friend said, you had been affected by a great deal of grief, a good friend just died, it would have been quiet a shock." Sand paused feeling slightly awkward, this was _not_his kind of conversation, "erm, so earlier today you felt as though you were going to lose someone whom you cared for a great deal _again_, obviously you would not want that to happen so you acted instinctively so to save this very important someone, that kind of emotion is very powerful, it was love that made you lose your abilities and love that brought them back." finished Sand finally as Aden blushed furiously.

"Ah right- but why was it so powerful-?" He said scratching the back of his neck avoiding Sands gaze.

"Like I said," Said Sand impatiently, getting more awkward by the second, "when you fear for someone's life whom you love- you can do amazing things, I wouldn't expect to do it again however unless you are faced with another near death experience like- that." Sand said suddenly distracted by something, "Sorry-" He said shaking his head as Aden looked at him, "I thought I saw- never mind"

Aden raised his eyebrows, "right, uh, thanks Sand, ah I'll be going now-" Aden said quickly heading out the door thoroughly confused by his feelings. _Did he love her? Did she love him?_

Sand watched Aden's retreating back, his mind mad with many colliding thoughts. So this boy was in _love_with a tiefling, ha, Duncan will _not _be happy. He himself thought tiefling's were not to be trusted, but it was Aden's decision, but this tiefling, this Neeshka. There was_ something _about her, something that he wanted to know more about.

Aden walked slowly into the Sunkan Flagon, his brow still furrowed deep in thought. He glanced around to find everyone looking at him, Neeshka seemed to be slightly out of breath as if she had just run a small distance, but it wasn't this that caught his eye, it was the fact that she too looked troubled by something.

"What?" He asked the room at large, wanting to know the reason for their constant staring; it was slightly disconcerting.

"Ah-"said Khelgar, "Where's the equipment you said you went to get?"

_Damn it!_ Thought Aden, he had completely forgotten to ask Sand for some potions and healing kits! "Oh ah- he was um- closed!" Aden lied wildly, "I knocked for a while hoping he would come, but, I guess he was taking a bath or something, anyway you know I think I'm going to go to bed, big day tomorrow you know? We'll head out early to get equipment." Said Aden quickly, desperate for some solitude so he could think.

"Oh- Aden?" Said Elanee suddenly just as Aden started to leave, "We will go to Skymirror though won't we?"

"Yes," Said Aden slightly exasperated, "But we will have to go once the emissary is found, is that ok?"

"Yes, of course, I do not wish to be a burden." She said bowing her head slightly.

Aden smiled, "You're no burden Elanee, goodnight." Aden continued out of the common room looking for Neeshka on the way, but she had disappeared. Slightly confused Aden continued to his room, normally Neeshka would say goodnight. I wonder what's troubling her, he thought concerned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: ** Thank you again everyone for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this, and to any new readers please review! I would like to here what you think :) and once again a special thanks to Iridaesin! I love your reviews they're so encouraging:D

* * *

Aden got up early that morning as intended. He walked slowly to the common room once he finally managed to dress himself, as he expected, no one was up yet.

Aden sighed, his voice echoing loudly through the empty room. He headed out to the courtyard, deciding to get some fresh air before he woke the others. To his surprise he found he was _not_the only one awake.

"Neeshka?" He said surprised as he spotted her slender frame leaning on a tree facing away from him, "What are you doing up? And what happened to you last night? You disappeared." He said.

"Huh?" Said Neeshka braking out of her thoughts, "What was I- Oh no," she said when she realised who she was talking to, he was not the person she wanted to see right now.

"Oh no? What's up with you?" He said walking over to her, "You looked troubled last night to- you're not angry at me for not taking you to Sand's are you?" He asked suddenly worried.

_How does he _always_ know when I'm troubled?_ Thought Neeshka furiously, _he reads me like a book this one,_ "No," She said slightly snappy, "of course I'm not _angry,"_ she was confused, well she _had_ been angry with him, that was why she followed him to Sand's shop, however now she felt worse then she did before, or did she feel better?

"Well, what's wrong then?" Asked Aden leading over her on the tree trunk, "and don't try to lie, cause I can tell something's up," he said with a small smile.

_No, I am not falling in love with you!_ Neeshka was saying furiously in her mind, not really taking in what he was saying, _no one falls in love with _me, _and_I _don't fall in love with anyone else, it just leads to pain and anger and sorrow…_

"…Neeshka?" Aden said his voice breaking through Neeshka's mind battle, his face creased with concern, "What's wrong? Please, you know you can tell me," He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

_Oh Hells, I am falling in love with him._ Neeshka let out a feeble laugh, then said in a sudden slightly scary change to her normal cheery voice, "Nothing's up Davis! I'm just, um sleepy, but you know we need to head out, get that stuff you were _meant_ to get yesterday," Neeshka smiled, kissed him swiftly on the lips and pranced off inside, leaving Aden to stand there feeling slightly confused.

* * *

Neeshka and Khelgar were bickering, Qara was complaining about something to Elanee, who was to polite to tell her to shut up, and Aden was once again deep in thought, something he had been doing a lot of lately.

They were on their way to Old Owl Well, having, successfully this time, obtained the necessary equipment for the journey into the mountains.

Aden could not keep his mind off Neeshka. Sand said they were in love, and, if he was honest, he thought they were too. The only thing that worried him was if she loved him back. Was this a little too much a little too fast? They had known each other for many months now, and they had spent many, _many_hours together, sometimes, 'canoodling' as Duncan would say. They were what one would call, 'partners' or 'lovers', they just hadn't admitted it too each other yet, they both seemed nervous, and worried.

"I'll tell her!" Aden accidentally said aloud, suddenly turning round to face were she was a few metres back, then realising what he was doing, he spun back round hoping no one had noticed mumbling to himself, "later…"

"_White thistle, white thistle, all in a row…."_

"What in the hells?" Said Aden aloud as he looked ahead to were the voice was coming from, however all he could see was a large bush in the middle of a clearly, were someone had obviously set a small camp.

"_In Neverwinter Woods they all grow..."_

"Ok," Said Neeshka catching up with Aden along with the others, "is it just me, or is that bush singing?"

Elanee laughed, "No," She said amused, then she pointed to somewhere slightly behind the bush, "It's that gnome."

"Oh hello!" Said the gnome brightly, when he too spotted them, "Oh, sorry I thought at first you might be the Wendersnaven- but I can see you, so I guess that discounts that,"

The group stared at the gnome, all of them a little over whelmed by the gnomes- oddness.

"And I thought Khelgar had problems," Qara mumbled making Aden smirk.

"What!" Cried Khelgar angrily, "Thus gnomes mad! Not me!"

"What did you say before?" Aden said trying not to laugh at Khelgar, "About the Wender- what?"

"Wendersnaven, doesn't roll off the tongue too easily so don't worry," He told them happily, then he continued, "I'm Grobnar Gnomehands by the way, probably guessing where the last name comes from, don't you, well, tends to confuse most people. I am the teller and righter of songs!" he said proudly.

"Wait a moment-"Said Aden suddenly, "You're a _bard?"_

"Why yes!" Cried the gnome gleefully, "I write song almost about anything, why it could start with that twig or a boot-"

The gnome just seemed to go on and _on_, Aden felt himself dozing off as he leaned on his sword for support.

"...and then, after I had _welded_ the spring-mounted mechanical shield on my codpiece, I fired it, only to be thrown back almost thirty yards, right into a wall! Stung _quite_ a bit, I'll say that much, but what I learned was..." The gnome paused as he surveyed his audience, _ahh_ he said to himself, _I've always been quite the entertainer, they've closed their eyes because they were listening so intently._

"Huh? What happened?" Said Aden, cracking his neck as he looked up.

"Oh you were listening so intently that you closed your eyes for a bit," Said the gnome, _is he ever not happy?_ Thought Aden to himself, "…Don't blame you-" The gnome was saying, "It happens all the time-"

_No doubt_, thought Aden, "Look," He said loosing patience, "Why don't you tell us on the way?"

"Ooh really?!?" Said the gnome excitedly, "Oh you won't regret this- I mean, too many times," _Oh hells,_ thought Aden, _I'm already regretting this._

"What took you so long?" Snapped a surly looking brown haired girl that evening when the tired companions finally arrived at Old Owl Well; it had been a long day's march, and Grobnar's non stop chatter just made it longer, not to mention the frequent troll attacks, "Couldn't find the mountains?"

"I take it you're my contact," Said Aden wearily, rubbing his neck, it still hurt from when he cracked it earlier. This must be Karina, the contact Axle had told them to meet for more information on the emissary.

"Good, finally Axle has sent me someone that actually has something between those to ears, honestly the last lot he sent me; you would have thought he was one of these greycloaks! I mean he actually tried to threaten me, so he ended up with a dagger between his shoulder blades."

"Right," Said Aden vaguely, "So, what news is there on the emissary?"

"Well you are to take these," she said thrusting some papers into his hands, "to the dwarf Callum, of the nine, tell him you're here by orders of the council and you are to escort the emissary back to Neverwinter."

"Are these forged?" Asked Aden curiously, examining the papers, "They look real to me."

"Forged isn't the right word, shall we say borrowed?"

Aden laughed and said, "What happens if Callum realizes I'm lying?"

"Axle has contacts, and anyway he won't- just don't ask to many questions," Karina advised.

"Ok, I'll be going now,"

"Good," the woman replied rubbing her arms, "its cold and the sooner your done the sooner I can get back in front of a warm fireplace."

Callum didn't believe for a second that they were from the council, however he didn't seem to mind, he had laughed when Aden gave in and said,

"As long as you're here to help then you won't see me complaining."

They had found out more information on the emissary and new information on a mad man whom the orc's had named 'Katalmach'. The 'Katalmach' had been attacking the orc's with only a small force so that they could not attack the well with full strength. However the man would not contact the greycloaks, in fact every time they sent men to look for him, he would pack up his camp and move on.

Callum had shown the companions a safe place for them to sleep, and so the exhausted group had immediately trundled over and collapsed.

"Argh, my feet are so sore," moaned Qara, "I've never done that much walking since- no I've never done that much walking."

"Oh I could make up a song about that!" Grobnar said brightly, "_My feet are so-"_

"_NO_ Grobnar!" said Khelgar, Aden and Neeshka forcefully.

Aden had set up his bed roll next to Neeshka's, the two hadn't been able to talk much all day, however now that the other companions were quickly falling to sleep Aden pushed his bed roll closer to Neeshka.

Neeshka smiled deviously, "So now we're out in the middle of the mountains you're not so afraid of rushing things?" she whispered cheekily.

Aden grinned, "Oh yeah, I'm going to have my way with you right in front of all our friends- I'm not so sure Grobnar's quite ready for that, the shock might kill him,"

Neeshka laughed quietly, "Oh fine, but that doesn't mean you can't come a little closer…"

Aden laughed too and rolled over, cuddling up close, one hand softly stroking her head, the other resting on top of hers on her stomach. It felt so comforting and warm.

Neeshka smiled her head resting on his chest listening to the soft beat of his heart, she had never been this happy in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

"He's lying," Said Neeshka suddenly. They had just defeated Yaisog Bonenasher, as instructed, and found whom Yaisog claimed to be, the Waterdeep Emissary. "Don't ask me why, it's just- a feeling."

"Really?" Said Aden thoughtfully, eyeing the mad before him, "well, there is one way to prove it; he _should_have his council id slips."

The mans face seemed to flicker for a moment, yet not long enough for Aden to determine what he was thinking, "I am sorry I gave those to my, uh, contact, he is very trust worthy I shall notify him as soon as I am safely in Neverwinter."

"Really?" Said Aden, a slight smile creeping onto his face, "and why did you give this contact of yours these slips?"

"I-I-"the man stuttered for a minute then said angrily, "Oh very good very good, so for once they've sent some one smart to do they're dirty work, pity no one will no about it, because I can't let you leave these caves alive!" He shouted, then he started to mutter a stream of spells, Aden didn't see why he bothered, he was dead in seconds anyway.

"I_told_ you!" Said Neeshka gleefully, "I _told_ you he was lying!"

"Yes I know," said Aden smiling at Neeshka and taking her by the waist, despite the flurry of eyebrows raised by their friends, _when will they get over it?_ Thought Aden rolling his eyes, "Well done," he said smiling at Neeshka again, "I don't know how you do it, but it's good."

* * *

"He-hey! Those are our orc's!" Cried Khelgar shocked. They had just been readying themselves to attack a large group of orc's who seemed to be waiting for something when a tall, broad, and what many would call handsome man followed by three soldiers rushed out and beat them to it. Obviously this was what they had been waiting for.

Aden watched in amazement as the leader carelessly struck down each orc with tremendous ease, his light, ice blue eyes alight with a fiery rage. I would not want to be one of those orcs, thought Aden stilling staring.

The battle ended quickly, with Khelgar grumbling about having only killed 3 orcs. The Tall dark haired male walked over to them, the rage and fire he had shown in battle had died from his eyes.

"He's a paladin," Whispered Neeshka uncomfortably, "Their auras _always_make my skin _itch!_"

"The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place," Said the paladin, his voice deep and mature, "More now then ever with the frequent orc attacks," the man paused, then continued introducing himself, "I am Casavir, my men and I have been hunting this group of orcs for days."

"I know," said Aden shortly, he didn't like this guy, being so tall and broad and handsome, and the voice didn't help either. He glanced at Neeshka, even though she finds him itchy doesn't mean she won't be attracted be his other features.

"You know we've been hunting them?" Casavir said surprised.

Neeshka snickered and Aden snapped, "No, I meant I know the mountains are dangerous, anyway look," He said quickly, "We're in a bit of a hurry, we have a Waterdeep emissary to find and talking to you is just making him get further and further away."

"You mean he is missing?" The paladin said raising his eyebrows, "the orcs have grown bold then, if they now interfere directly. This explains many things. Recent orc movements now make much more sense to me."

"Is that so?" Snapped Aden uncaring, he didn't like the way Neeshka kept giggling behind him, "well it was _really_ great chatting with you but now I have to go find logram."

However Casavir did not seem so eager to part, "If you intend to enter the stronghold of Logram, it is to the north. I can lead the way." He said loudly as Aden went to walk past him.

Aden took a step backwards so that he was face to face with Casavir, he was surprised to find that he was the same height, maybe it was the broadness that made him seem taller, "I would be happy for you to tell us where it is, however you do not need to accompany us."

"Aden," Hissed Elanee suddenly, "Don't you think it would be wise to let him help us?"

"Aye, sorry lad, but I reckon I agree with the tree worshiper, he could probably give us a hand," Said Khelgar trying to smile apologetically.

"We don't _need_ a hand," Snapped Qara, "we have me remember?"

"Oh!" Said Grobnar suddenly, "I just realised! This is Camel mulch that Callum was talking about!"

Neeshka who had been still laughing about something rolled her eyes, "yes_Katalmach_ Grobnar, anyway I agree with whatever Aden says," She said then she snickered again when she looked at Aden.

"Figures she'd say that." Grumbled Khelgar.

Suddenly they all became aware of Casavir and his men staring at them, "Have you decided whether you will accept my help yet?" Casavir asked, he seemed slightly amused.

"I decided before," Said Aden coldly, really wanting to know what Neeshka kept giggling about, "Please tell us where it is and we'll be on our way-"

Aden-"hissed Elanee

"Really I do insist that I come with you." Said Casavir slowly.

"Fine!" Cried Aden losing patience, "Just hurry up!"

"We've lost some men, but I will assemble who I can and join you on the assault." Said Casavir's sergeant, who Aden now noticed to be a woman.

"No Katriona," Said Casavir sharply, "We have already lost too many, and a massed attack on Logram will only cost us more I will be going on alone."

"Casavir... please... we kept you from this once. I think it's best if..." Katriona pleaded quietly.

Casavir placed his hand on her arm, "Please, it is important that you do as I ask. Take the survivors, and fall back to the Greycloaks camp. Do what you can to help them and keep the pressure on the orcs." Casavir paused, "If we cannot defeat Logram, then he will come after them in full force, and the Greycloaks _must_ be warned."

The Paladins touch seemed to have calmed Katriona, "Very well," she said quietly, "good luck sir."

* * *

"Ok so _what_ were you laughing at before?" Demanded Aden as they made they're way up the thin mountain trail. Casavir was well in the lead chatting to Grobnar, well he was listening politely as Grobnar rattled on, Khelgar was a little behind them with Qara and Elanee, and Aden and Neeshka had subtly fallen behind them.

Neeshka snickered again, "What dyu mean?"

"You know what I mean- were you laughing at me? Did you _like_ the paladin!?" Aden said suddenly.

Neeshka burst out laughing, "_That_ is what I was laughing at-"

"Me?!"

"Yes! You were jealous!"

"Jealous! What of? That paladin? You have to be kidding!" Said Aden forcing a laugh.

"You're like me with Elanee!" Laughed Neeshka.

"Ha! So you admit it! You _were_jealous of Elanee, I knew it." Said Aden content.

"I told you that _ages_ ago Davis, and you just agreed you were jealous" She said rolling her eyes and smiling, "I didn't realise _you_were the jealous type though."

"Who said I was? He was just annoying! With his deep voice and dark hair-"

"You have dark hair." Neeshka put in.

Aden snorted and continued, "And his light blue eyes, and being so tall-"

"You were the same height!" Laughed Neeshka, she still couldn't believe that _he_ had been jealous for _her_, "And anyway he's too much of a goody, goody for me, eurhg, I mean a paladin? They make me itchy for a start and they're so _lawful_!"

Aden laughed now happy that she hadn't been taken by him, "So what am I then? Your bad boy?"

Neeshka giggled as he slipped his arm around her waist making sure she was close to him, "You wish-"she said cheekily, "you're too nice for that."

Not to be out done Aden pulled her even closer and kissed her passionately, "what about now?" He whispered staring deeply into her bright red eyes.

Neeshka smiled deviously, "nope."

Aden grinned too at the mischievous glint in her eye; he could tell she was testing his nerve. Aden slowly moved his hand down from her waist to the base of her tail making her shiver and kissed her again.

Neeshka smiled seductively as they broke apart fingering the top of his chest where the chain mail ended, "I shouldn't have let you do that," she whispered.

"But you did." He whispered back his face still inches from hers.

"I know." She said quietly leaning in and kissing him once more.

The two seemed to forget they were in the middle of orc infested mountains just a little behind they're friends, who were now getting quite far ahead. Aden so badly wanted to tell her he loved her, that he wanted to be with her, but he didn't know how she would react, and he wanted to do it somewhere more romantic, maybe at sunset, of course he had little idea that Neeshka was thinking the same kind of thing.

It was a few minutes before they finally broke apart slightly out of breath,

"Neeshka-"whispered Aden, "I- I think I lo-"

"Oh Mr Aden and Miss Neeshka?" said a very annoying voice.

Aden did not let go of Neeshka, "What Grobnar?" he snapped.

"Oh- well you see I was told by the others to see where you'd gotten too because we're at Logram's hideout!" He said excited not at all put off by Aden's tone. "They told me to be wary when I came to fetch you because you might be- what was it? Oh yes! Snogging! Is that what you are doing?"

"Really?" Said Aden as Neeshka couldn't suppress a laugh, "and who warned you of that?"

"Oh well Mr. Khelgar did! Or maybe it was the fire lady…"

Aden rolled his eyes thinking he would pay them back later, "fine look lets go catch up then."

* * *

"From blood thirsty orcs to caves filled with corpses, this just gets better and better." Said Qara, in a happily sarcastic voice. They had just killed Logram and entered a lower cavern in search of the emissary, however they had just wandered into a room full of corpses arranged in away that Qara said she had seen in some necromancy books at the academy.

Despite that daunting encounter the group continued through caves now fighting undead instead of orcs.

"This seems familiar," whispered Aden, "does this remind you of anything?" Aden asked everyone.

"No!" Said Khelgar shocked, but Neeshka said quietly,

"Yes! The graveyard, the Highcliff castle ruins! Oh hells! Don't tell me we're gonna have to fight _another_ shadow priest."

Aden grinned; glad she had caught on, before he could reply though they heard anguished cries somewhere deeper in the caves ahead. They all hurried around the corner and Qara yelped,

"Wynn! What are you doing here? What's happened to you!?"

"_**Qara! Erh- help…ME!"**_ He cried writhing on the floor in obvious agony.

"Wynn? Who's Wynn?!?" Asked Aden wildly running forwards to stand with Qara who seemed thoroughly shaken,

"He was a fellow student of mine at the academy- one of the few I actually liked! What have they _done_ to him!?" She asked kneeling by his side.

"_**Pain! So much Pain! Pleease! HELP ME!**_" He screamed and vanished, his cries still echoing around the cave.

"I though I felt strong magic." Said a low menacing voice from somewhere ahead of them. Suddenly as they had suspected a shadow priest rounded the corner flanked by to wizards that looked like living death.

"Vaden! Kaerin!" Cried Qara running forwards slightly, "What has this thing _done_ to the two of you?"

"You girl-"Said the Priest ignoring her statement, "will make an excellent gift for my master."

"I'll pass thanks-"Snapped Qara, "These students- what have you done to them?!" She demanded.

"They have been granted eternal life, they cannot die yet remain powerful, but _you_, you will out shine them both!"

"I won't let you hurt her," said Aden immediately stepping beside her.

"And I won't let him hurt me- or anyone else for that matter!" Agreed Qara.

"But that is the first step before eternal life is granted-"laughed the Shadow Priest, "Kill her companions but she must not be harmed-"It cried.

As expected a fight broke out, Casavir ran forward immediately as Aden threw his arms in the air beginning to hum a tune. The Shadow priest died easily enough but Qara was very hesitant about killing the students.

"Qara- they made their choice there is no coming back for them now! We'll be doing them a favour killing them!" Cried Aden when Qara refused to send a fireball at them.

"They were the only thing that made life at the academy liveable!" She cried angrily.

"Qara-" Said Casavir as gently as he could while dodging the undead wizards spells, "please, give your friends peace, I think you are the only one who can do it."

Qara watched the two wizards who were once her friends scowling as they fired spells at her companions, she knew they were not the people whom she once liked. Making up her decision Qara cried a few well chosen words and her old friends were finally at peace.

"Thankyou Qara," said Aden quietly.

"Hmhp." Was all Qara said sticking her nose up in the air.

Aden shook his head with a small smile, she was a strange girl that one, "looks like this is the emissary's prison." He said pointing to a heavy wooden jail door ahead, "Come on guys- let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright How many Shadow Priests is that now?" Asked Neeshka as they made their way from Skymirror to Neverwinter.

"Four," said Elanee quietly, "but that is not the main problem, you heard what Elder Naeven said, the King of Shadows may have returned, theses 'Shadow Priests' are just mere henchmen." She paused looking troubled, "And I do not understand why we could not find the lore masters of Neverwinter Wood."

"We really need to see this Aldanon bloke," Said Aden running his fingers through his already windswept hair. "Axle better not have more jobs for us."

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Neverwinter they reported back to Axle. However despite the generous reward and praise Aden was not happy. He had now been assigned to dispose of a traitor named Fihles, Moire had suggested he take his 'tiefling friend he seemed so fond of' with him.

The closer they got to the Sunkan Flagon the slower Aden's pace got; he was not looking forward to staying with Duncan again. Neeshka slowed down with him as the others continued past them desperate for some rest.

"Maybe Duncan won't be so bad since we've been away awhile," said Neeshka hopefully trying to cheer Aden up.

Aden smirked and raised his eyebrows at Neeshka, "Nice thought," He said sourly, "pity its not in line with reality."

Neeshka rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you a bright ray of hope, you know you could try being a little bit more cheery."

"I have to murder someone tomorrow!" Aden cried out in indignation.

"Not really," Said Neeshka fairly, "you have to get rid of a traitor he'll probably try to kill you first once we sneak past the millions of watchmen." Aden snorted, but Neeshka continued, "And anyway, this- Fihles, is one of the reasons it's taking so long for you to get to Aldanon. Remember when the watchmen raided the warehouse? Who was the one that tipped them off? Fihles." She finished in a final tone.

Aden finally smiled at Neeshka; he could tell she was trying to cheer him up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her, "At least I have you to convince me I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

"Luskan's," grumbled Aden as he and Neeshka hurried out of the Merchant Quarter, "We killed Fihles and now we have to go butcher some Luskan's, when will we have done enough to get into Blacklake?" He demanded furiously.

"Well the way he said it seemed like the Sea Ghost will be our last mission." Said Neeshka happily, despite Aden's constant temper at the moment Neeshka had been feeling great, nothing could annoy her right now.

Aden glared at her, "Why are you in such a good mood?" He said furiously, "I thought you would be angry at Duncan at least when he said he was hoping you wouldn't return!"

Neeshka shrugged, "I'm used to that kind of thing, and trust me, I've had worse."

This burnt away a little of Aden's anger, suddenly, forgetting they were in the middle of the Docks district surrounded by citizens, Aden pulled Neeshka tightly to him and kissed her, "I will get every single person who has _ever _hurt you Neeshka." He said darkly when they broke apart.

Neeshka suddenly felt very dizzy, with the sudden show of affection in a very public area and his promise to avenge the people who had ever caused her harm, she felt a little overwhelmed, "Y-you know, ah, people are staring-" She stuttered finally.

"I don't care." Snapped Aden glaring ahead, dragging her along his arm around her waist.

Neeshka stared at him, _He was in a very strange mood_, " Davis are you feeling ok?"

"Yes." He said shortly, then he glanced at her and his face softened, "yes," he said more gently, "I'm just angry; I can't believe that there is anyone in this world that would dream of hurting you."

Neeshka blushed, although she didn't know why, she knew he cared for her. It was just when he said it like this, it made her heart race.

Aden stopped outside the Flagon staring at the pale wooden door his anger rising again, "I'll go get Khelgar and Qara, we don't need anyone else to kill these Luskan's." Said Aden, a sour look on his face.

* * *

It was a beautiful sound. The sound Aden's voice ringing clearly in the midst of battle, sometimes Neeshka found herself so immersed by the music that she was nearly hit many times, it was only thanks to her excellent reflexes that she dodged the shots.

Now was one of those times. They were in the middle of a Githyanki hideout, dealing with Aden's "personal problem" as Axle has put it. They had easily defeated the Luskans and the mage whom Axle said must not get off the ship. Yet now it appeared that Aden had more Assassins after him, the only thing worse then Luskan's.

Neeshka couldn't help but smile. A silver construct had just burst out of a mysterious portal and attacked the Githyanki whom they were about to attack, but Neeshka wasn't focusing on that. All she could do was let Aden's voice flow through her head.

"Neeshka!" Cried Khelgar furiously as he took out the last Githyanki, "would you watch what your doing? You nearly had me head off!"

Neeshka shook herself trying to block out the wondrous tune, it was at that moment that she saw the look of horror on Khelgar's face, quickly Neeshka whipped round and just managed to throw her out of the way as the constructs mighty arm came swinging out of nowhere. The tune faltered as Aden ran forward horrified; he and Khelgar quickly attacked the thing and Qara hurriedly cast a fire ball. Neeshka rolled away from its metal feet which narrowly missed her head. She ripped a scroll at random out of her bag and muttered the incantation under her breath. A lightning bolt flew at the construct making it cower; it then stumbled as fast as it could back toward the portal obviously wounded.

"What in the hells _was _that thing?" Exclaimed Qara pushing her hair roughly out of her face.

"I don't care what that thing was," muttered Neeshka, "I'm just glad it's gone."

"Agreed." Said Khelgar shaking his head staring at the now ruined portal, "Once your done poking around I think we should report back and tell Axle what we found."

* * *

"He invited you to become one of the _shadow thieves?_" Neeshka was saying in awe as the made their way back to the Flagon.

"Yep," smiled Aden, he was extremely happy, not only had he been given entry to the elite thieves group, but they now had entry into Blacklake. First thing on the morrow they were to meet with Karina who would show them the secret passage through to the city.

"Well are you going to join?" Persisted Neeshka.

Aden shrugged, "do you think I should?"

Neeshka gawked at him, "Do I- _offcourse I think you should join!_ Do you _realise_ how much gold you can get with them? Gods! There is a reason why they call them the shadow thieves you know- it's because that's what they're like- shadows, no one notices them, that's why they're so feared and yet so admired!"

Aden grinned feeling sort of proud, "well then, if you think I should then I will."

Qara and Khelgar trudged along beside them shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.

"You know I would have thought the most important thing of today is that we now have access to Blacklake," grunted Khelgar, "not that Aden's now an _official_ thief. Huh." He snorted.

"I wouldn't have expected _you_ to understand _moss breath_." Snapped Neeshka rolling her eyes.

"What is there to understand?" Cried Khelgar, "either way he's just a thief! Does it really matter what they call him?"

Aden intervened before Neeshka could snap back, "Khelgar please," He said patiently, "It is what I want to do, and there is more to it then that. But anyway, lets all get some rest, I expect we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

"Who are you off to murder today?" grumbled Duncan furiously as Aden was preparing to leave. He had found out that Aden was now a Shadow Thief and he had heard of his and Neeshka's open display of affections in the Docks district. The two pieces of information had put him in a very bad mood.

"If I was going to murder someone I wouldn't have to leave this room," said Aden darkly as he made sure his two shards were safely tucked into his magic pouch around his neck.

Duncan glared at him when he finally realised he had just been threatened by his nephew.

Neeshka practically skipped over to Aden a huge smile plastered on her face. Aden looked at her bemused, "What is with your mood lately? I mean it's great and all but what is it that's made you so happy?"

Truthfully it was because she had fallen in love, despite her natural instincts. She shrugged still smiling, "Just happy with my life for once" She said joyfully, "so, who's coming with us today?"

"The usual." Said Aden still a bit confused.

Neeshka grinned; she liked the 'usual' group of companions. It consisted of only her Qara and Khelgar. No jealous wood elf, no itchy paladin and no crazy singing gnome.

"Right-"Called Aden, "Khelgar? Qara? Let's go!" He then turned to his others friends, "See you guys later!" He smiled and jogged out the door closely followed by Neeshka and the others.

* * *

"Alright this it, I doubt you'll have much luck getting in though," Said Karina unhelpfully, she was not happy at having to be their escort.

Aden walked purposely up to the large front door and knocked twice.

"Ah are you the delivery boy with my quicksilver? I thought you'd never come, I really need it, I must get on with my experiment with my shard-"Said a slightly eccentric voice of an elderly man inside.

"Shard?" Said Aden perking up at once, "I have a silver shard- maybe that would help you-"

"Another shard!" Interrupted Aldanon, "Well why didn't you say so? Come in come in!"

* * *

"Crazy old dotter-"muttered Aden on the way out of Aldanon's house, " all I got out of that was, the King of Shadows, and another eccentric warlock named Ammon Jerro, who would have more information on the shards, but that's of no use as he is _dead_, so now we have to find his haven- Karina-"

"Took you long enough!" She cried indignantly, "You wouldn't _believe _were I had to hide when one of the watch decided to come along-"

"Yeah whatever-" Aden said impatiently, "Look, we need you to take us to the Neverwinter Archives."

Karina glared at him and said, "The archives? Nothings ever easy with you is it?" She sighed, "Come on then."

* * *

"Shandra? The Highcliff girl with the flammable farm?" Said Neeshka startled as they finally managed to get to the Jerro's documents. However they had already been ransacked by Githyanki who had overtaken the library, so all they could make out was that Shandra was the last living Jerro relative, and their only way into Ammon Jerro's Haven.

"We need to get to her and quick!" Cried out Khelgar, "Those Githyanki will be after her right now!"

"Your right," said Aden throwing down the old document creating a cloud of dust, "Let's go, come on!"

* * *

"What in the hells is going on?" Cried out Shandra as she raced threw her yard with 5 Githyanki at her tail.

"Capture her!" The leader cried in a rasping voice, "Zeearie wants her alive!"

Aden snorted and issued his friends to attack. They easily took out one group however some others managed to follow Shandra into her house.

Aden burst threw her front door Neeshka, Qara and Khelgar close on his heels.

"You again-" Shandra said in disgust when Aden flew into her living room where she was huddled in a corner. However she didn't get to say anything else as more Githyanki broke threw the back door, "Why won't you all just leave me alone!" She cried furiously racing into her bedroom.

Once again The four companions disposed of the unwelcome guests and followed Shandra.

"What do you want from me!?" She demanded when he came into her room.

Aden struggled not to sigh in frustration, "I am _trying _to rescue you!"

"Rescue me? I don't even know-" She started however her sentence was cut off when smoke drifted up threw her floor boards.

"This brings back memories," muttered Khelgar under his breath.

"First my bar, now my house?!" Said Shandra in shock, she sighed in furious frustration, "Let's get out of here before the whole place comes down."

"Look, Shandra-" Said Aden taking his hat off and pushing his hair out of his eyes, Shandra stared at him for a moment, she hadn't realised how handsome he was, Neeshka noticed her expression and glared at her. Aden continued, "We are trying to _help_ you ok?"

Shandra inhaled deeply then seeming to make up her mind said, "Well I guess you could have killed me by now so I guess I can accept your help."

"Good," Aden said smiling now, "well I have just the place for you to go where you'll be safe."

"Not with us I hope." snapped Neeshka sharply.

The corners of Aden's mouth twitched but aside from that he ignored her and continued, "We'll take you to Neverwinter, to my Uncles in the Sunkan Flagon, there you will be safe and we can talk."

Shandra raised her eyebrows," The best place you can think of is _Neverwinter?_" She sighed again, "Alright, my house is gone and my barn, so I don't really have much choice."

* * *

"I see you've brought someone new to my establishment," Said Duncan as soon as Shandra walked threw the door, he nodded in approval making Neeshka's scowl become more pronounced. "Now who is this young Lady?"

"Shandra Duncan- Duncan Shandra." Said Aden quickly, waving his hand vaguely between them.

"Please, lass, come in, come in. Make yourself at home. This here is the Sunken Flagon, I own it. You'll be safe here." He said smiling; clearly trying to dazzle her, it wasn't working.

Shandra grimaced as he made Grobnar play a tune for her, "Ok-"She said turning to Aden, "I agreed to let you bring me here, now I want some answers."

Aden opened his mouth to reply however Neeshka beat him to it, "Not all of us wanted you here- trust me." She said coldly, her arms crossed against her chest, her eyes shooting daggers.

Aden shook his head rolling his eyes and broke a hand away from her chest to squeeze, then he turned back to Shandra who surprised him, he was expecting her eyebrows to be raised at least, however she didn't even seem like she had noticed, she actually seemed to have an amused smile playing about her mouth, "I don't have all the answers, "He said softly, "I was hoping you would have some."

Finally, after some questioning Aden soon found out that to enter Ammon Jerro's haven you needed Jerro blood. However this was about all he learned, for Shandra did not know much except for the little her mother had told her.

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed, however Aden was only just getting there; he had stayed up a little later thinking. He walked slowing down the darkened hallway to his room, his footsteps echoing loudly, paused when he reached Neeshka's room smiling slightly, she had shown her jealousy a lot again tonight, but Aden couldn't help but find it amusing.

Quietly Aden pushed her door open; there she was, curled into a little ball in the centre of her bed. Aden smiled and slipped into her room shutting the door behind him gently. He tip toed over to the armchair next to her bed and fell onto it. He looked over at her slender frame, so vulnerable, and so peaceful, he watched her stomach gently rise and fall, making him drowsy. All too soon Aden found himself slipping away into slumber.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?" Neeshka's voice demanded sharply through the darkness.

"Huh-?" mumbled Aden groggily trying to make out were she was standing in the dark, then he felt a cold sharp edge across his throat.

Neeshka tightened her grip on the dagger she held along his neck, still waiting for him to answer.

"Wha- Neeshka it's me!" He exclaimed, remaining stock still.

" Davis!" She cried furiously taking the knife away, "What in the hells are you doing sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?!"

"I wasn't sneaking! You just looked so sweet-"

"_Don't_ call me _sweet!_" She said sharply shoving the dagger roughly away, "Honestly, some Shadow Thief you are," She grumbled, "your _meant _to stay _unseen-_ what are you smiling about?"

Aden's eyes twinkled even in the dark as he grinned deviously, "I've never seen you with so little clothes on before." He said quietly, seductively.

This took Neeshka a back abruptly, "oh." Was all she managed to say while a small smile crept along her lips.

And stood up, he to was only wearing his nightwear. "Have I ever told you just how gorgeously sexy you are?" He whispered not taking his eyes off her face.

Neeshka smiled seductively looking at him threw her lashes, fingering the strap on her thin little nightgown.

Aden suddenly found that his breathing was suddenly a lot faster then normal, he took a deep breath, he was going to tell her exactly how he felt, right here, right now.

"Neeshka, "He whispered studying her features adoringly and moving closer.

Neeshka gulped, she was so not used to this, "yes- Davis." She practically gasped as he slid his arms around her body moulding her to him, she felt a shiver run through her spine, however, it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Neeshka, " He said again breathing in her sweet sent, his nose brushing along the tips of her hair, "I-" He said breathing in shakily, "I love you."

Inside her head Neeshka's mind was going wild, she had been waiting for him to say this, however she had not considered what she would do when he did, and now he had, She felt him tensing slightly waiting for her to reply, "I-" she said shocking herself when she found her voice was hoarse, she quickly cleared her throat, "You know Davis, " she said trying to bring back her usual voice, however she was still shaking, "You know, I think I might just love you too."

Aden beamed his smile practically lighting the room, he felt suddenly light headed as he looked down into those sharp red eyes which he loved so much.

"Well that's lucky, "He said holding her more tightly, "otherwise we couldn't do this."

He swung her round bringing her down lightly onto her bed. Gently he pressed his lips to hers savouring the moment. They broke apart and Neeshka grinned her usual mischievous grin, "You want me now then?" she asked moving her hand slowly down his back ready to pull off his shirt.

"I've always wanted you," Aden whispered kissing the base of her neck, "I just didn't want to push you too far."

Neeshka laughed softly trying not to hyperventilate as his soft hands caused shivers with every touch, "but, you don't mind now?" she whispered breathing deeply, pulling his shirt slowly over his head.

"No, now I know you love me." Aden smiled pressing his mouth to hers once more.

Neeshka slowly moved her hands to his chest where she found a long jagged scar. Lightly she traced it with once finger, "what's this from?" she whispered quietly.

"I got it when I was a baby," said Aden, he had forgotten about that, "It- it's from the night my mother died."

"I'm sorry-"Said Neeshka quickly taking her hand away.

"No don't be," whispered Aden, "It's just a scar- it's nothing." He gently pushed her onto her back and carved his lips around hers this time with more urgency, his breath was coming out a lot faster now as his hands flipped the straps of her night gown off. Neeshka pulled him closer her whole body tingling with anticipation. Aden went to slip her gown completely off when-

"ALARM!! ALARM!! EVERYBODY WAKE UP THE FLAGONS UNDER ATACK!" suddenly the door of her room burst open and a wild eyed Duncan came flying in "THE LASS SHANDRA HAS BEEN TAKEN" He cried madly then he stopped staring dumbstruck at the half naked couple,"--_WHAT IN THE HELLS IS GOING ON!!! "_He cried suddenly, forgetting completely about what he was saying.

Aden was furious, he hadn't even registered that Duncan had been screaming 'alarm' all he wanted was to throw him out of this room. Neeshka subtly pulled her nightgown on properly, luckily she wasn't too underdressed. Aden glared at Duncan his eyes black.

Duncan stared back; this was _way_ too much for him. He took a few deep breaths then yelled, "ALARM! ALARM!" He would deal with his nephew when the crisis was over.

Neeshka groaned when he had hurriedly back away, "trust _Shandra_ to go and get kidnapped _right_ now." She grumbled.

Aden secretly agreed, he sighed and with a great effort he separated himself from Neeshka. He could now hear the fighting; Khelgar's voice was the most recognisable out of all of them.

Hurriedly he pulled his shirt back on, "Neesh, do you have a spare sword?" He asked as she swiftly pulled some armour on.

"Yeah- but your not going out without armour-"

"Great-"He said grabbing the one she had gestured to, "and don't worry-" He said smiling, he suddenly started to hum then his voice sang out and Neeshka suddenly felt herself stiffen and realised he had cast iron skin. He grinned enthusiastically, his skin now grey, "come on! Let's get us some gith!"


	18. Chapter 18

Aden glanced around wildly, still thrashing his sword; he checked that each one of his friends was still up and standing, and that there were no more Githyanki. Finally when he was sure it was safe he sighed, "Ok, how in the hells did those Githyanki get into the city?" He asked the room at large, however a different voice to what he was expecting answered,

"Does that matter?" Said a low mocking voice, "You'd best hurry if you want to get that lass back." Aden finally found the source of the voice, it was coming from the mysterious ranger kneeling by a dead Githyanki, "Look, this one has a sprig of duskwood trapped in his boot, that means they came from deep within Luskan territory, and that be were they're returning to."

"Luskan?" Said Duncan suddenly, who was determinedly avoiding Aden's gaze, for some reason this annoyed Aden, he wanted Duncan to go mad at him, because he wanted an excuse to get mad at _him_, "That's _your_ territory Bishop."

Bishop turned around scowling, "Yes but it not my problem," he growled, "I'm not going into Luskan territory for some farm girl and certainly not with any with and kin of _yours_ Duncan."

Aden tried not to smirk, clearly the ranger had problems with his Uncle also, "It's our fault she was kidnapped," He sighed, "and we need her to get into the- someplace." Said Aden, he wasn't sure weather he could trust this man.

"Is your whole family deaf Duncan?" Snarled the man basically ignoring Aden, "like I said, not my problem." He turned toward the hallway to the bedrooms when Duncan called out,

"You'll help them Bishop, weather you like it or not."

The ranger turned around his lip curled up in a snarl, "and what makes you think-"he hissed then he stopped abruptly as Duncan gave him a darkly significant look. "Calling it due are you Duncan?" He asked still in that mocking tone, "Are you sure?"

Duncan nodded solemnly and said, "a woman's life is at stake, Bishop. If that's what it takes to move you to do the right thing, then so be it."

"Fine, it will be worth it to be rid of you, and for such a small price, too. You're a fool, Duncan." Said Bishop, his face unreadable.

"So be it," said Duncan shaking his head.

Aden was looking curiously between the ranger and his Uncle, however no one seemed like they were about to shed any light on the strange conversation that had just taken place.

"All right, pack your bags and grab your weapons," Said the ranger not taking his dark eyes off Duncan, "We're bound for the Luskan border. Follow my lead and don't try to be clever. If the Luskan's catch us, they'll use us for target practice."

"Right-" Snapped Aden, slightly annoyed at his ordering them, although he probably knew what he was doing so Aden thought it best not to be 'clever' just as Bishop had advised, "Neesh, Khelgar and Qara, your coming too, grab your stuff."

* * *

"Just give him the damn knife," Sighed Aden, angrily. They had just been ambushed by at least thirty Githyanki in a small village called Ember, and Bishop was arguing about lending his skinning knife to a young boy. 

"I'll give him the knife," growled Bishop threateningly, "through his throat."

Aden rolled his eye's furiously, "look," he snapped, not thinking about what he was about to promise, "you keep travelling with me and I'll award you ten times over, now give the boy the knife."

Bishop glared and Aden then inhaled deeply, "fine, but I won't forget this- or what you owe me."

Aden sighed as he thrust the very grateful boy his knife. "Right," he said, "can we keep going _now?_ I thought we agreed that they would be harder to track now?"

Bishop snarled, "Yeah, we should," he snapped, "hurry up and follow me."

Aden let Bishop lead, he was much better at it then himself. The others trudged on ahead a little behind Bishop while Neeshka fell into step beside him and mumbled in his ear, "What was with that kid? Do you think he's right? That the whole village is going to be destroyed?"

Aden glanced at her, this was the first thing she had said that had not been an annoyed statement. She had been in a very bad mood the whole trip, however Aden knew why, and he also wasn't very happy. "I dunno, it's weird, and Qara said she felt a lot of power streaming out of him too." Aden looked ahead deep in thought. He sighed and looked back at Neeshka who had been watching him; he smiled and took her hand.

Neeshka grumbled angrily, "Hmph, I can think of much better things we could have been doing instead of _hand holding_."

Aden laughed, he was so glad she didn't feel awkward about the situation they were in before they were rudely interrupted by Duncan. He dropped her hand and wound his arm around her waist instead, "that any better?" He asked still smiling.

Neeshka sniffed, "not even close," she mumbled.

"Well then," chuckled Aden, "what can I do to make it better?"

Neeshka grinned deviously, her tail winding around his leg. She swung her body around so that she had both arms wrapped around his neck stopping him from moving farther along the path. They would have to stop soon for camp before the entered the mountains anyway, so she didn't see what was wrong with delaying him here. She kissed his lips gently moving a hand threw his handsomely ruffled hair.

Aden knew this wasn't the right time, and if anyone of their friends turned around right now, well it might be a bit too much for them to take in. However he couldn't resist. Her warm curves pressed up against his solid form, her lips forming themselves around his, slowly he moved one hand to the small of her back and the other traced along the curve of her hip up her arm and into her soft hair.

Suddenly Aden broke off the kiss sighing, "we really shouldn't do this right now Neesh-"he said, however much he wanted he knew they needed to make a fast pace.

Neeshka glared at him, "why not?" She demanded, "you know, you seem pretty desperate to get this farm girl back!"

"Neeshka," said Aden surprised by her attitude, he thought she was over her jealousy, she knew how much he cared for her, "Neesh, you know she's the only one that can get us into the haven, you wouldn't me to take this attitude when you were in trouble would you?"

Neeshka scowled, "Fine, I was just saying, we seem to be going into a lot of trouble just for a farm girl, if that's _all_ se is to you." Said Neeshka, unable to keep the suspicion from her voice.

"Of course that's all she is to me! Neeshka, I thought I told you how I felt about you!" Said Aden indignantly. Neeshka shrugged, her arms were still round him but she wasn't looking at him. "Neeshka, I love you, and I would love more then anything in the world to continue doing this with you forever, but right now, we need to find somewhere to camp so we can get an early start back on Shandra's trail, _only_ because we need her to get into the haven." Promised Aden.

That was the second time he had told her he loved her, Neeshka smiled despite of herself. She sighed and looked into his deep brown eyes, full of intense emotions, "well- alright." He allowed her one last kiss and they walked arm in arm to catch up with the others, "but you know-" said Neeshka before they were within ear shot of their friends, "when it gets dark and everyone else is asleep-"

Aden laughed cutting her off, "God's, your like a highly hormonal teenage girl, is that all you want from me?"

Neeshka wasn't at all affected by the taunt, she smiled and said slowly, "No, but that is _one_ of the things I want."

Aden shook his head bemused, "and you know I want you too," he said, "but I'd rather do it when we're less likely to be interrupted again."

Neeshka rolled her eyes and looked at Aden, "Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something? I mean on day you're willing to have me right under your Uncle's nose, heh, quite literally in the end, but now you're worried about people like Khelgar who sleep through anything!" She shook her head annoyed.

Aden laughed again but didn't reply as they had finally caught up with their disgruntled friends.

"Where have you to been?" Grunted Khelgar angrily.

"Khelgar, do you really want to know?" Asked Qara mockingly.

A horrified look came across his face as he understood the meaning behind her jibe as Bishop snickered quietly.

"Alright, alright," said Aden holding up his one free hand as the other was occupied around Neeshka's waist, "is this where we are stopping for camp?"

"Yes," said Bishop still smirking, "The Gith passed few here not too long ago, so their trail won't be hard to fins in the morning."

"We're not going to be ambushed again are we?" Asked Neeshka quickly, she was obviously still hoping for an undisturbed night with Aden.

Bishop snorted, "Defiantly not, there are not enough of them, and they are in a hurry to get back to their base now anyway."

"Good," mumbled Neeshka as they all made their way to set up their bedrolls before they made some dinner.

* * *

Neeshka and Aden had set up their bedrolls as far away from everyone else as they could, also under the shadow of the over hanging trees. Aden had long been absent from his own bedroll as Neeshka had been more then willing to share hers. She hadn't tried to do anything and he was using every ounce of self restraint not to try anything with her, as he knew she wouldn't resist. It wasn't helping that her slim, well curved frame fitted so neatly onto his or that her breath was lightly tickling the hairs on his neck. Suddenly he felt dizzy and realized he wasn't breathing, he inhaled a quick ragged breath that caught Neeshka's attention, she laughed softly, not helping his situation at all. 

He turned his head to look at her, realizing to late what a bad idea that was, as soon as he looked into her eye's he couldn't stop himself; he kissed her. The kiss became more passionate by the minute; he shifted his body so he was hovering over her, her fingers twisted and knotted in his hair, she smiled _the hypocrite _she thought to herself. Then as if he had read her mind Aden broke off breathing heavily,

"you-" he gasped, "are too irresistible for your own good!"

Neeshka untangled her hands from his hair and dropped her head back onto her pillow groaning, "so why are you _stopping_ then?"

"I _told_ you we weren't going to, um, get to carried away-"

"Then what were _you_ doing?!" She demanded angrily

Aden laughed and buried his face on her shoulder. He lightly brushed his lips against her neck and she relaxed and moved to bring his lips up to hers, however she stopped herself quickly pushing him away, "hey, _hey!_ You're doing it _again_! If you're not going to get carried away then you can't _tease _me like this-"

Aden sighed and lay his head down next to hers pulling her closer, "It's your fault," he mumbled.

She snorted, "says the one who started kissing _me_, honestly Davis, _you_ need to learn some self restraint-"

"Exactly! That is why it's your fault! You were so tempting and I couldn't help myself-"

Neeshka giggled but muttered, "pathetic."

And smiled and gave up, he settled himself back down so that the top of Neeshka's head was just under his chin, he started to hum softly, subconsciously. Neeshka smiled, it was the song that always mesmerized her, the song of protection, safety, something she had known little of until now. She relaxed more comfortably into his arms, and sleep came easily with that tune flowing through her head.

* * *

Aden, Bishop, Neeshka, Khelgar and Qara had finally managed to fight their way up the mountains and deep through Demon and Githyanki infested caves to find a magical shield now blocking their path, guarded by a Devil.

"Well met. I am grateful to you for ridding me of those... nuisances." Said the Devil politely.

"Careful... there's something strange about this one." Said Neeshka suddenly, "he's making my skin itch."

The Devil turned his eyes onto her with pleasant surprise, or so it seemed, "Ah... it seems you have brought blood of the Lower Planes with you. Well met to you, tiefling." He said nodding in acknowledgement at Neeshka.

"Don't talk to me like we're _friends_!" Snapped Neeshka highly put off by his uncanny politeness, "I can smell a trick, so don't try anything, or else you'll be seeing a lot more blood than you expected."

Aden chuckled softly and said to her quietly, "I don't trust him anymore than you do, Neeshka, but follow my lead, all right?"

"Well, all right..." She said slowly, "but never trust anyone who's polite as he is. He gives me the holies."

Aden talked with the Devil again, he seemed very reasonable, and he wanted to help them, if they helped him.

"Alright…" Said Aden cautiously, " So ah, how do I banish you?"

"You can banish me by speaking my true name... and, of course, I will need your promise that you will use it _only_ to banish me." He said, emphasizing the word 'only', "This agreement will be as binding as this circle. If you have any doubts, please know that I only wish free passage for us both. Do you agree?"

Aden drew a deep breath, beyond this barrier, as he had found out from the devil, there was Zaxis a beast conjured by the mysterious warlock with glowing tattoo's they had seen earlier in the caves, then also Zearrie, all Aden could hope was that they were well enough prepared for the battle's to come, "Ok, as long as you honour your side of the bargain then yes."

The Devil nodded, "Of course. Laws bind my kind as well, you know. Now, listen _carefully_... my true name is 'Mephasm'. Speak my name and say, 'I command you be banished from this plane'. And I shall be free of this place."

Aden nodded, cleared his throat and said clearly, "Mephasm, I command you be banished from this plane."

As soon as the last word was out of his mouth the magical barrier shattered and Mephasm disappeared in a burst of flames. However in the few moments before he vanished he said,

"At last... I feel the circle unravelling... and look; the barrier relaxes into its normal shape, as promised. I shall call it to me so you might see-" His arm rose in front of him as he dropped a tiny object into Aden's outstretched hand, "look, barely a pebble, and an obstruction no more, here, keep it, it may be of use in the time between our next meeting."

"_Next_ meeting?" Said Neeshka sharply, "Not if I can help it!_" _

Mephasam smiled and said, "Ah, would that you were able, little one. We _will_ meet again."

* * *

Neeshka chuckled as Aden successfully taunted Zaxis enough for him to realize he had failed in his duty. Zaxis had been left by his master, the man with the glowing tattoo's , to open this door though to Zearrie. However it was not proving very successful.

"_Nooo!" _It cried in anguish, "Zaxis has not failed! Zaxis just needs more time to open the door!" However that second Zaxis too disappeared in a shroud of flame along with his devil companions. The moment he had gone the door swung open and Aden felt himself drawn forward, he led the group partly from his own will, partly not, into the room.

"Though these demons were unanticipated, your arrival was not." Said the Githyanki leader Zeeaire as soon as Aden entered the room, "I have seen it burning brightly in my visions for some time.How long did you think you could escape us? You have stolen our shards, defiled them with your touch, and now you will die, _Kalach-Cha_."

"Just give us Shandra, now." Demanded Aden, spotting Shandra locked in a cage in the corner of the room, "or I will force you to release her."

Shandra half-heartedly snorted, "Yeah, once he gets on your trail, your doomed, trust me."

"Know that you are in no position to demand _anything_ from me." Snapped Zeeaire,"you will answer for your crimes... along with this frail thing that carries the last of the Jerro blood."

"Really?" Said Aden sceptically, "So you're going to kill me without telling me my crimes? Some justice, that is."

"You really don't know your crimes? Very well, let me recount them. You have slaughtered many of our people, and you hold in your possession relics sacred to the githyanki a... silver sword of our people, fragments of it."

Something strange seemed to be going on here, Aden raised his eyebrows, "It seems to me that there is more to these shards then your letting on," he said.

This seemed to irritate her greatly, "You dare to presume to know more than I about this matter? You know _nothing _of what you have done, nor the importance of what you carry!"

Neeshka too could sense her lies, "Your right!" She said suddenly, "there is something more to- the…sharp…silver things- the shards! You can tell she's lying! It's written all over her face!"

It worked Zeeaire's guards seemed to loose some face, once of them said, "Zeeaire, forgive my words, but... I, too, felt the power from the shards when the _Kalach-Cha_ entered, and when I gathered the shards you carry."

Zeeaire was starting to panic as the Githyanki who spoke and two others abandoned her, Bishop grunted in approval and she said shrilly, "Ignore the words of the criminal, they are deceptions... he seeks to manipulate you as our illithid masters once did, do not allow it!" She faced Aden furiously and screeched; "Now you will face your punishment, _Kalach-Cha_. The shards which your carry will soon be mine!"

Before anyone could even move to attack Zeeaire threw her arms into the air casting what Aden recognised too late to be a summoning charm, suddenly each one of his shards from his pouch flew threw the air to her, however that was not all, Aden felt his body getting pulled into the air, suddenly his chest seared with immense pain as he felt something very cold and sharp shift just next to his heart, under the long jagged scar on his chest. The more Aden resisted the more painful it got, he screamed in agony as what ever it was inside of him tried desperately to carve itself out. Neeshka ran to his side terrified, she had never seen him in so much pain,

"_STOP!"_ She screamed furiously at Zeeaire, "_you have you shards now STOP IT!" _

Zeeaire ignored her and watched Aden's convulsing figure in surprise, "you have a piece of the sword inside of you," she paused a vicious smile spreading over face, she cried, "and I shall take it from you by _force!_"

She held her sword high in the air then brought it slashing down in one swift motion, even though she had not touched Aden he screamed, writhing in agony as he felt his heart being torn from his chest.

Neeshka cried out in fury and lunged toward Zeeaire, however she was thrown back by and invisible force, she screamed again and ran back to Aden as the others fought the remaining guards, " Aden!" She cried anxiously, remembering what he had said about extradimensional objects touching other extradimensional objects, "Aden- Aden please! Where is the sphere! The thing that devil gave you! The pain will stop!" She promised blindly, "if you can just find that sphere!"

Through the pain Aden heard something wonderfully familiar, if he could still hear _that_ voice then he _must _still have his heart he thought to himself however crying out again with another spasm of agony, he concentrated on the voice, she was saying something about and extradimensional sphere, what in the hells was she on about? Aden laughed threw the pain and Neeshka was truly worried now, was the pain driving him nuts? She grabbed his pack and threw his items out searching madly for the stone. Aden grasped his chest; he couldn't breath the pain was too much, his hand brushed something that was still in his pouch where the shards had been taken from. He pulled it out, the extradimensional object she was talking about. Aden collapsed onto the floor and gasped, "_Neeshka-"_

" Aden!" She cried madly, dropping his pack.

"Here-"He thrust her the sphere, "please- hurry!" he choked.

Neeshka jumped up the others were now madly bashing the barrier, she ran forward her face as white as parchment and she threw the sphere at Zeeaire, it did not bounce off, it seemed to dissolve into the force-field, then as if time had slowed, the whole thing shattered in a shower of flames and light.

"_NO!_" Cried Zeeaire furiously as she ran toward Aden her sword held high, "I must end this now! Every minute that passes on the astral plane is like a year-"

She did not finish her sentence for the next moment Neeshka plunged her sword threw the gap in her armour at her neck. She smiled grimly as Zeeaire collapsed in front of her choking out a few last words,

"You... think this is over? Know…know that the Lich Queen will know of my fate… and the pain of a thousand fold will be brought upon you!" she gasped, then choking on her own blood she collapsed to the ground and spoke no more.

Neeshka dropped her sword and ran to Aden immediately, he was kneeling gasping for breath on the floor, he had little idea of what had taken place, he looked up at the warm touch of a welcome hand.

He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace, "It-it's over then?" He gasped though clenched teeth.

"Yeah," whispered Neeshka, "It's over." Khelgar trudged over carrying the shards and Qara went to help Shandra out of her cell.

Aden tried to stand but collapsed, "Just, sit it out for a bit Davis-"said Neeshka sternly, trying to stay calm, however she had never been so scared in her life. Aden breathed in his breaths coming in sharply and ragged.

Shandra and Qara then hurried over, Bishop following slowly behind, "God's is he ok?" Cried Shandra, Aden looked up with another attempt at a smile, "I'm fine," he said his teeth clenched, "look let's get out of here-"

Shandra nodded in agreement and said, "I'm getting _so_ tired of this. You have to let me save you sometime, or else I'll never be able to pay you back."

"Oh don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for you to pay _all_ of us on the way back to Neverwinter." Said Bishop suddenly in his usual low mocking growl.

"You all _put_ me in danger! I'm not paying you a single coin." Cried Shandra indignantly.

"Well, then you'll be paying me another way. My bedroll's a little cold at night. I'm thinking you can fix that." He said darkly, his tone suggestive but his eyes cold.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard," Spat Qara, wrinkling her nose.

"I'll say," snapped Neeshka, "How about I just set you on fire Bishop? That would solve _two_ problems."

"My, my jealousy sure runs high in this band I see, don't worry I'll get to you soon enough." He said his eye's moving slowly up her body greedily.

This brought back a little of Aden's strength, he stood up furiously his eye's were black, "Shut your tongue Bishop or I'll cut it off for you!" He snapped, unfortunately having to lean on Neeshka slightly for support.

"Quick to defend the farm girl, and the tiefling it seems, and not hard to see why, from the look of them. But… perhaps my words were ill-chosen, just like this journey." He snarled, "Now if we are all done here can we _go?"_

Aden sighed, "Yes, let's get out of here; I have a few thing's I'd like to talk to Duncan about."


	19. Chapter 19

It took them longer to get back to Neverwinter then it had taken them to get out, for now they had an extra person to take care of and their leader, Aden, was not in the fittest of his days, having nearly had a sharp silver shard which had been lodged in his chest almost his whole life without his knowledge ripped out.

When they finally made it inside the Sunkan Flagon each of there friends swarmed over to greet them, Cal included. Duncan however, made his way more slowly, the look on his face was worried however he obviously had not forgotten the last time he had seen his nephew.

Once the commotion died down a little Duncan cleared his throat and said, "Hey, welcome back, I'm glad to see you made, it and in one piece no less."

Aden however scowled at the greeting, "actually I discovered an extra piece inside of me," He snarled, jabbing his chest, however he regretted this as soon as he did it and winced at the pain when his finger touched his scar.

"A-an extra piece-" Stuttered Duncan awkwardly, "Inside the wound on your chest? What are you talking about?"

"You know full well what I am talking about Duncan, tell me all you know about the night I received this scar!" Demanded Aden furiously, his friends subtly backed away, all accept for one, Neeshka, who remained loyally at his side, glaring at Duncan.

"Look I... I don't know why you're asking again." Said Duncan, heat rising up the back of his neck, "Surely you've heard this before; you were just a babe when West Harbour was attacked near the end of the war with the King of Shadows... you suffered that wound from a stray arrow or debris."

" Duncan! When will you and Daeghun stop with the lies?!" Cried Aden,' you know it wasn't an arrow or debris! You only wish it were. There is a shard lodged within me."

The whole room went silent and everyone turned to stare at either Duncan or Aden, Duncan shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't know if I'm the best one to be telling you this, but if you've got one of those shards _in_ you, I think you've earned the right to hear everything."

"That's right," Snarled Aden, "So I suggest you start talking- _now_."

Duncan scratched his head and sighed, glancing awkwardly at his nephew, "Ok well, Daeghun probably already told you, but when you were an infant, West Harbour was the site of a battle, a terrible battle. The King of Shadows himself led an army of demons against the Neverwinter army, which had gathered at the village. West Harbour was struck suddenly, without warning. There was panic... confusion... villagers fleeing every which way to escape the battle." He paused swallowing hard at the painful memory, "But Daeghun's wife Shayla... and your mother Esmerelle did not. They stayed behind, to save you. As demons and mage fire rained upon the village, they fought to reach your crib." Duncan closed his eyes, his brow creased in sadness, "By the time Daeghun even realized they were missing, it was too late. He could only watch from a distance as the village was consumed in the battle."

Aden, let this sink in, he took a deep breath and asked trying to control his anger, "So, what your saying is I've been _lied_ too my _whole_ _life!_"

"Look Aden, it wasn't my decision to keep what happened to your mother from you, I swear, my brother- he would be furious if I told you, I think he wanted to spare you the pain-"Aden tried to interrupt angrily, however, Duncan held up a hand gravely and continued, "In any case, when the few that remained returned to the village, no one was alive. Except you…Your mother was there... so much blood and..." Duncan had too paused again as his voice started to break, "You were clutched in her bosom, a deep wound in your chest. She'd tried to shield you, but... The shard must have cut through her and into you. No one knew how you survived. But you did, and your wound sealed itself within days, leaving the scar that you still bear." Duncan stared at Aden's chest for a moment then he went on in what he had hoped was a more business like tone, "But if that wound was due to the shard that pierced you then, that raises many questions... And I'm afraid I'm just all out of answers."

"You should have told me all this a long time ago Duncan." Aden said gravely, and Neeshka squeezed his hand.

"I- I know it must have been hard for you," Said Duncan, even in this tense situation he was avoiding looking at the close contact between the tiefling and his nephew, "But my brother-"

Suddenly Bishop interrupted, clearly bored, "What's with the long faces you two? Someone die? If so, sounds like a cause for celebration to me." Then he turned to Aden, "And Aden, By the way, I've decided it would be in both our interests if I stay on with you."

Both Duncan and Aden were taken aback by this comment, and thought for a moment, Bishop was a very talented ranger and would certainly come in handy; however there was just something about him that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. "Alright," He said slowly, "A man of your skills would be most welcome Bishop."

Bishop smirked pleased, "Well now, if I am welcome, then I will help myself to a fair share of adventure and danger. Travelling with you is the most _fun_ I've had in years." He said, however still in his usual low mocking voice.

""No, no." Said Duncan quickly, "There's no need, Bishop. I'm sorry for before, but you've done more than..."

However he didn't have a chance to finish as Bishop smoothly cut in saying, "Oh, come now, Duncan, I still _owe_ you. And what better way to make it up to you than watching your kin here? After all, a debt is a debt... all the way until the _end_. Isn't that right?"

Aden was saved from worrying about the way Bishop had said, 'until the end' for Shandra had just decided to join them, Neeshka stiffened at his sighed her eye's narrowing.

The poor woman seemed rather nervous, "Umm, I hate to ask... but what happens now? I can't go back to my farm, ashes and all." She said trying to smile.

Aden grinned at her, "Well, your welcome to travel with me if you like-"

"Travel with us? _Her_?" Snapped Neeshka, annoyed, "We don't need her weighing us down like Khelgar's belly."

Khelgar glared at her and growled, "Hey- watch the insults, fiendling."

Elanee too seemed upset at this idea, "I have to agree with Neeshka, "She said, "She's been through enough, do you think that's wise? In light of the recent attacks, we may be placing her in more danger than helping."

Aden stared from Neeshka to Elanee to Shandra; each of them seemed to be _quite_ annoyed by something. Aden resisted rolling his eyes, was Qara the only one not interested in him? He purposely and obviously moved his arm tightly around Neeshka's waist. Duncan made an involuntary movement with his arm; he scowled, back to his usual mood by now, and glared at Neeshka.

Aden continued talking and with a few more protests and arguments he managed to convince Elanee and Neeshka to let Shandra stay. Then with a promise to Khelgar that he would train her and up her fighting standards they finally began the celebrations that Aden was in no mood to join in with. However he did not even get the choice to join in as Duncan called him over to speak him with again.

Grudgingly Aden walked over to his less then happy Uncle, Neeshka still by his side.

He raised his eyebrows at him; however Duncan refused to speak and continued to pointedly glare at Neeshka. Aden sighed furiously,

" Duncan whatever you have to say you can say in front of Neeshka."

"No," Said Duncan forcefully, "I wish to speak with you alone."

"Why bother?" Spat Neeshka, "He's just going to tell me what you say later anyway, and if your trying to convince him to stay away from me then there's-"

"Not a chance." Aden finished for her.

Duncan fought to stay calm, "Never the less, I still wish to speak with my _nephew_ alone."

Aden glared at his Uncle then turned frustrated to Neeshka, "Neesh, I'll talk with you later, I'm sorry, please leave us for a moment."

Neeshka hissed and snarled, "Fine." She then turned on her heel, her tail flicking angrily.

Aden sighed and turned back to Duncan, "What is it then?" He snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night-"He said breaking off suddenly awkward, "the night Shandra was kidnapped-"

"Oh Hell's-"Cursed Aden, "_That_ is none of your business," He snapped.

"The Nine Hell's it isn't my business!" He cried out furiously, "You are _my _nephew, this is _my _inn! I will not tolerate this tiefling nonsense any longer!"

" Duncan!" Hissed Aden, "What is your problem with her? It should be enough for you that _I_ your nephew trust her!" He snapped, "Look, is there something you want to tell me? More lies you've been keeping from me?"

Duncan was silent, measuring up his nephew, he had a right know, he had been deceived too many times in his life. Not looking at Aden, then he sighed in defeat, "Look," he said awkwardly, "All I'll say is this, I was once…I was once involved with a woman, Kira- no not a tiefling-" he said quickly when Aden started to smirk, "_My_ instincts are better then that," He spat disgusted, "But, I- I liked her a lot. She was a lovely woman, but, too nice, too trusting." He shook his head, Aden thought he had an idea of were this was leading, "It was in a small town that I lost her, she convinced me to set a _poor_, _innocent, misjudged_ tiefling _free_," Duncan scowled as he spat out each word, "The demon claimed to be innocent, said no one trusted her- "He stopped again, as the memory he had been blocking out for decades burst into life in his mind…

_"Please!" cried the tiefling desperately, "please help me! I'll be hanged! I haven't done anything wrong! They think I murdered someone; just because I'm a tiefling, please help me!" _

_"Duncan, we have to help her, look at her, the poor thing, it's disgusting the prejudices people have- Duncan, please help me free her." Kira pleaded. _

_"Kira," I said, "The tiefling could be lying, I don't think this is wise-" _

_"Please Duncan!" Cried Kira her eyes full of pity and anger as she looked at the caged tiefling, "Please, do this for me Duncan, I can't stand to let her die, even if she's not innocent, doesn't she deserve a second chance?" _

_I looked from my loves pained eye's to the tiefling's guarded ones. I sighed, knowing she would never be happy if he didn't help her, "For you, I will do it." _

Duncan's face was twisted into an ugly grimace now, his usual features barely recognisable, "We set her free, she thanked us a lot and Kira gave her some of her clothes, as all the demon had were rags, that was the worst decision yet, The demon took the clothes, and of course, stole a few more items, and ran off. That evening the towns watch came and arrested Kira for the murder of a man, who turned out to be the one who arrested the demon in the first place. Kira pleaded innocent swearing she had done no such thing, however a scrap of her clothes was found at the scene, and her dagger left in the mans throat."

_"Please!" Cried Kira her long elegant black hair twisted over her face, "I have done nothing! I would never kill an innocent man!" _

_The watchmen scowled, "Fraid' I can't say I believe a word, tis your finger marks on the dagger left in his throat, and on this-" the man waved a piece of material from the leather armour she had given the tiefling. "tis your markings on this too, we're taking you to be hanged, shame, you're a pretty little thing-" _

_"NO!" I Cried as Kira screamed thrashing furiously, trying desperately to free her self. _

"She was hanged; the only thing that kept me from hanging myself is that I might one day find the _devil_ that killed my love." He finished, his eye's dark, and his face still creased in pain.

"Duncan," Said Aden, he wasn't sure how to say this, it was clear that his Uncle had suffered greatly since that day, "Duncan, I'm sorry, very sorry for what you have lost, but, this is different-"

"Different?!" Snapped Duncan viciously, "I see no difference! She's a blasted Demon-"

"I love her Duncan." Said Aden forcefully, stopping Duncan dead in his tracks, "And she loves me too, and by the Hells, there isn't one thing in this world that would keep me from her!"

Duncan didn't say anything he was staring at his Nephew his face unreadable, so Aden took his chance and continued, "You may have been horribly wronged once by a tiefling, but Neeshka is different, she has been put through nothing but pain and torment all her life, she has never known what it's like to feel safe or to be loved…until now."

"You - love - her?" Gasped Duncan shocked

Aden nodded, "Yes."

"I hadn't realized how bad this really was-"Cried Duncan horrified.

" Duncan-"Said Aden furiously, "What have I just been saying? Please listen too me for once!"

Duncan paused then said finally, "I will listen, as you listened to me, just do not expect me to accept."

Aden ignored his last words, "Neeshka is just a woman," He said, trying to keep his voice steady, "In that cell- it could have been a human with the same personality and the outcome wouldn't have changed Duncan. Just because one tiefling was like that it doesn't mean they all are." Aden looked into his Uncle's eyes, his gaze smouldering, "Could you please just give her a chance? She has been through enough. Don't you think she deserves as much?"

Before Duncan could answer however, an orphan boy named Wolf, whom Aden had befriended ran up to him, "Mr. Davis- ah sir- I er- have a message for you, if you have time to here it… and aren't in a hitting mood-"

Aden turned his face away from Duncan and smiled at the boy, "Of course I do, let's here it."

"It's from the big guy, Leldon his name was, in the Merchant Quarter, says he wants to meet with you he does, in the park first thing tomorrow, with you and the horned one, the one who's name sound's like a sneeze-"

Aden frowned and was about to say something when Neeshka appeared by his side, she wasn't looking at Duncan who was standing quietly in the shadows, "Let's do it, let's go see him." She said maliciously, "I was wondering when he'd pluck up the courage to finally meet me, the coward."

"I'm with you all the way Neesh," Aden said darkly, his arm claiming her waist once more, "first thing on the morrow, thanks wolf."

He smiled and ran off to his friends, Aden turned round to find Duncan at his shoulder,

"I'll give it a chance." Duncan said quickly, barely above a whisper.

He then disappeared before Aden could say a word.

" Davis-"Said Neeshka slowly, "Wh-what is he going to give a chance- did he mean-"

"He- he meant us. "Said Aden just a shocked as Neeshka.


	20. Chapter 20

They walked in silence; Aden and Neeshka were in the lead, Khelgar and Shandra a little behind them and Qara lagging even further back. It was very early the next morning and they were each tired from the last nights, in Aden's opinion, everlasting celebrations of Shandra's return. They rounded a corner into the park and Neeshka, who had been unusually quiet all morning, suddenly stiffened as her old partner, flanked by two guards, came into view. The trio was not facing them and did not register their arrival until Neeshka stepped forward.

"Leldon," She sneered, a malicious grin forming on her face, however, behind the brave mask Aden could see the old fear and hate looming inside her sharp red eyes. Aden's arm claimed her waist and she seemed to straighten slightly, as if given courage by his embrace. "I tried to visit you the other night," She taunted as Leldon turned slowly, his face pulled into an ugly scowl, however this may have been his usual appearance, Aden couldn't tell. "But you slept right through it." Neeshka finished nastily.

"Neeshka," He growled in a low menacing voice, "It's been a long time, and look- you actually have _friends_ for once-"He said his eyes sweeping over their companions who each scowled at him in turn. He paused, his eyes on Aden's arm wrapped tightly around Neeshka's waist with a disgusted and annoyed look upon his face.

"Not nearly lone enough- trust me," She snarled, then to purposely annoy him she twisted her tail around Aden's leg, Leldon's scowl deepened and she continued, "You know, I'm surprised you had the courage to show your face here, seen as you can't even steel a coin from me and keep it."

Leldon narrowed his eye's growling, "Give it back to me girl," He spat, then a taunting smirk spread across his face, "I took it from you, don't you remember? I could remind you-"

"_Shut up Leldon!_" Hissed Neeshka fiercely, her demonic heritage looking more pronounced then Aden had ever seen it before.

"Oh, touched a nerve did I?" He sneered, his smirk broadening, "looks like you don't mind this one touching you though," He said, roughly jerking his head at Aden who scowled, "What's he have to do to keep you so calm? I remember needing to use a fair bit of muscle to keep _your_ fierce body still, just to get between those pretty legs of your-"

That was all it took for Neeshka to lash out, ferociously she threw herself out of Aden's arms and lunged at Leldon, drawing her dagger as she went. The others reacted a little slower. Neeshka plunged her dagger in between Leldon's shoulder blades and he screamed in fury and pain, having been taken totally by surprise. Aden plunged his sword through one guard's stomach and Shandra and Khelgar dealt with the other. Suddenly there was and explosion and Aden found himself coughing up smoke, at first he thought it was one of Qara's spells gone wrong, when Neeshka screamed in outrage, "You _COWARD!_" She cried furiously into the now rising sun, "_Stupid…_smoke…potions!" She fumed in between coughs, "He _always_…does that when he's…lost a fight!

Slowly the smoke evaporated and Aden found himself embracing Neeshka tightly, trying to calm her. Qara and Shandra stood awkwardly to the side, Khelgar seemed furious, and disgusted.

"I should have _known_ he'd bring that up!" She fumed, more to herself then anyone else, "The _bastard!_"

Aden issued to the others to head back ahead of them; he wanted to talk to Neeshka privately, she had not gone into very much detail about the way Leldon had treated her, and it seemed far worse then what he had expected. Khelgar didn't look ready to leave, he seemed to want to add a few choice words about what he thought of Leldon, however Aden did not think now was the time, He gave Khelgar a look, mouthing the word 'later', grumbling slightly the dwarf followed the girls back to the Flagon.

Neeshka was shaking uncontrollably, even in Aden's arms, however she wasn't crying, Neeshka never cried. Aden had lead Neeshka slowly out of the park to a more private and safe space by now and finally Neeshka spun round, out of Aden's arms, a pained look upon her face, "Your going to leave me now aren't you?" She said, her voice was steady but her eyes gave her away.

Aden was totally shocked by this question that it took him a few moments to answer, "Wh-why would I leave you?"

Neeshka sighed furiously, "Because now you know! You know about- about what my past was like, and I doubt that is very appealing to you!"

"Neeshka!" Cried Aden firmly, "Do you honestly think that I would leave you when I found out that you have an even more horrible past then I expected? At the time when you most need help and support and…love?"

Neeshka looked at him sharply, "You can't mean that!" She snapped, "No one- not even you could want me, I'm a broken package, it's either none or all, and you don't want all!"

"But I do want it all!" Cried Aden desperately, "I want you Neeshka-"

However this was the wrong thing to say. "Is that all you want!" Neeshka demanded furiously, her tail lashing out ferociously, "Just to get into my trousers like _Leldon_!?! Because I'm a tiefling it might be more interesting?! She cried, while Aden stared at her in shock, spluttering,

"Neeshka- that's not what I meant-"

However Neeshka cut across swiftly, ignoring him, "Is that why you sweet talked me?" She fumed wildly, "Just so I would actually _let_ you have your way!?" Deep down Neeshka knew she shouldn't be saying this, she knew it wasn't true, however after everything in her life, it was very hard for her, having just been reminded harshly of the past she was trying to forget, it was very hard for her to believe anyone could want _her_, and not the pleasures a part demon might offer. She was about to calm down a little, until, however Aden had to make another wrong move.

He was hurt, and horrified at the past that she had, that still tormented her. Without thinking he placed his hands around her waist, only wanting to comfort her.

However Neeshka's eyes suddenly flashed, she stiffened and snarled, "Get- your- hands _off_ me!" She spat, shocking and scaring Aden more then anything else had. He dropped them immediately, sickened and pained at what she thought he had been doing.

"Neeshka-"He cried. The pain and sorrow coming through clearly in his voice, "Please listen to me-"

"_Listen_ to you? I don't want to _listen_ to _anyone_ anymore!" She screamed, her hair practically standing on end, however she suddenly felt bad at the look of hurt on his face. Yet, once again, Aden stupidly said the wrong thing.

"Neeshka, you're over-reacting-" He started, however he regretted this immediately, furiously cursing his idiocy in his head, as Neeshka's face darkened even more, he watched as her tail flicked out of sight before he could even blink.

He swung round madly, furiously cursing his lack of tact,"_ you're over-reacting_" how could he say that? Ferociously he slammed his fist onto the wall he had been glaring at, barely feeling the pain as his knuckles cracked and bled.

He stormed down the street, roughly dragging his fingers through his already tangled hair. He wasn't going to head back to the Flagon yet, not without Neeshka, he did not want to see the look on his friends faces, least of all Duncan. Aden scowled at the thought of his Uncle's gloating face; he clenched his fists, cursing again as his now swelling hand throbbed in painful protest. He knew he could not even attempt to find Neeshka right now, she wouldn't let that happen, and she needed to cool down. However, he was worried she might do something stupid in her rage.

Suddenly, worry over whelming him, Aden headed off in the direction Neeshka had run, with only a vain hope of finding her. He did not take much notice of his surroundings, as his head was consumed with fear, anger, worry and sickened disgust at the thought of what a horrific past Neeshka held within her, that even now after all the time they had spent together, she still carried the same mistrust for men.

" Aden!" Cried an anxious voice suddenly, pulling him back into reality, " Aden-you need to get back to the Flagon!" Shandra was saying desperately, "There's this guy- one of the nine or something- and he was saying-"However she stopped suddenly glancing around him confused, "Where's Neeshka?" She asked surprised.

Aden felt another wave of fear and pain wash over him at the mention of her name, he was quiet madly thinking about what trouble she might be getting into, when he realized Shandra was still waiting for an answer. "She-" He said his voice cracking slightly, "She, uh, fancied a walk-"He lied, quickly jamming his fists into his pockets just in case she noticed his bloody, swollen knuckles, and took them the wrong way, just as Neeshka had taken his actions the wrong way, he scowled again as he thought of the men out there who had caused these prejudices.

Shandra knew he was lying, however she did not press the subject as there were more important things to be dealt with first, "Ok-" She said carefully, watching him determinedly avoid her gaze, "Well, you really need to get back- I don't know what's up, but it's not good, that _Nevalle_ guy, you know Nasher's living hair care advertisement-" She said leading him back to the Flagon as fast as she could make him, "Well he is not happy, I don't think he likes you- but he's not here to arrest you, well I don't think so, but something's up-" Aden tuned out to her non stop ramblings, he wished so badly that Neeshka was here, they could have so much 'fun' with a member of the nine.

Shandra was right 'Sir Nevalle' was defiantly not happy, he had bluntly said how much he wished to arrest him, however a more important matter had come up, a crime that Aden had been accused of, a crime that Nevalle grudgingly admitted he did not think Aden had commit.

"The _slaughter_ of an _entire_ village?!" Repeated Aden shocked, as Nevalle told him he had been accused of the massacre of a small Luskan town named 'Ember', "I may be responsible for other things," He spluttered, "but this is not one of them."

"Of that I have no doubt." Spat Nevalle, "You wouldn't believe how much I would like to bring you in-" Aden rolled his eyes, he had said this many times now, "you have defied the law and caused nothing but trouble amongst the Docks, however-"He paused grimacing, "Lucky for you, there are things I could scrape off my boot that I respect more then _Luskan_, But unless we have some means of clearing you of these charges, we will have to surrender you to them."

Aden gawked at him; suddenly wishing more then ever that he had Neeshka at his side. Nevalle continued,

"Since you have chosen the outlaw's path here in Neverwinter, there is little I can do to help you. If you were a knight, a _squire_ even, it would be enough to keep you out of Luskan's hands. I do not believe you are guilty of _this_ crime, and though I would love to bring you to trial, I won't have it done in a Luskan court."

"So are you going to suggest anything?" Snapped Aden, get increasingly annoyed, he could see why Neeshka did not like Neverwinter's nobles, suddenly Aden felt a worried pang at the thought of Neeshka again, hurriedly he continued, trying not to think of her right now, "Or are you just going to continue to banter on about your intense dislike for me?"

Nevalle snarled at him sneering, yet somehow remaining with his pompous attitude, "There is little more that I can do on this matter, you and your men have placed yourselves outside Neverwinters law and this is the price."

"That's pathetic!" Spat Shandra suddenly, behind Aden, he looked at her in surprise and she continued, "It's great to know that your Neverwinter citizens can count of one of the name for help when they need it!"

Nevalle ignored her and said, "I will not however turn you over to a Luskan court for…_justice_, I shall send a- a _friend_ to help where I cannot." With that last word he turned on his heel and out the door, the last thing Aden saw was his carefully sculptured blonde hair whipping out of sight.

Suddenly not a second after the door had slammed shut, it burst open again and Wolf came flying in.

"God's you've been busy lately, "Muttered Aden, "What's up Wolf?"

"Oh there you are!" He cried happily, proud of himself, "Axle sent me to tell you he has someone who wants to meet you, a Sir Edmund" He explained, grinning broadly.

"Oh- right thanks Wolf," Mumbled Aden, "I'll see him right away."

Wolf grinned again and trotted off, his place soon to be filled by Duncan, who was fuming, "There is no _way _in the hellsI'll let those Luskans get their hands on you!" He stormed madly clenching his fists, "This is going too far, even by Luskan standards-"

"Is it?" Spat Bishop suddenly from the fireplace, "Trust me- if you have something Luskan wants, they'd kill an entire city for it. They don't care." He paused, scowling, "They attacked Neverwinter once and even now they're sending fleets to attack Ruathym. Give them an excuse, and you'll soon find Luskan blades at your gate."

Before, however, anyone could answer, Sand decided to interfere.

"As if the day couldn't get any worse- what do you want Sand?" Demanded Duncan when the wizard appeared at his inn's door.

"I am here to help you – and your kin, actually," He said, quietly shutting the door behind him, and odd look on his face, "I appear to have been given an ultimatum, in fact. Know that if you are sent to Luskan, you _will_ be killed."

"Oh really?" Said Aden sarcastically, "I know that!" He snapped.

Sand raised his eyebrows and continued. Aden listened to everything he said, however once he had finished Aden was still insure of _why _Sand wanted to help.

"Yes I know I need to see Axle," Sighed Aden, as Sand suggested it, "Wolf's already told me, but thanks anyway I guess."

"Thank you for cooperating with me. Foiling Luskan plots is something I _relish_." Said Sand with force, grinning maliciously.

"Right-" Muttered Aden, not really in the mood, he did not want to see Axle without Neeshka, "Ok, look," He said, his anger starting to rise again as he thought of her, " I'm going to go grab some stuff and we'll go see Axle- later."

Furiously he stormed out of the common room, his hair becoming increasingly untidy as he ran his fingers through it again in frustration. _How could Neeshka run off _right_ now, when he really needed her?_ He thought angrily, however he immediately felt ashamed for thinking this, as she had every reason to be upset, however he still felt hurt as he remembered the look on her face when he had touched her, once again he felt immense disgust toward the men who had made her like that.

Aden slammed open his door feeling immensely worried again about what Neeshka might be doing, however he could not even attempt to look for her now, as he had to go visit Axle immediately, about becoming a _squire_, Aden shuddered at the thought, he did not care much for nobility, Sir Nevalle was enough to make him sure of that.

Aden was about to collapse onto his bed when he realized there was already someone occupying it,

"Neeshka!" He cried out shocked, but happy, relief breaking across his face as he looked at the cross legged figure fiddling with the tip of her tail in the middle of his bed.

Neeshka looked up at him, an odd look on her face. Aden wanted to leap onto the bed and just kiss her, however he did not think that was such a good idea.

"Hi," She said, in a slightly strained voice, she looked away from him, swinging her legs off his bed, ready to leave, "Look," She said still not looking at him, "I just wanted to say sorry about the things I said to you, you didn't deserve them, maybe I was just over-reacting, it's just, you know, bad memories-"

"Neesh- you weren't over-reacting- defiantly not, I should never have said that, it wasn't nice or true-"

Neeshka shrugged standing up, she spoke again, still not in her normal voice, "Well, I guess I should go," She said.

"Wha-what!?" Cried Aden shocked, suddenly feeling worried about the way she was acting, what was up with her? "Don't go! Why would you have to go?!"

Neeshka looked back at him coldly, "I would have thought you wanted to get back to your farm girl- I watched you walking back here with her, didn't seem to mind much that I was gone-"

Aden's expression darkened, "You don't know what you're saying Neeshka-"

"Don't I?" She snapped, her tail whipping furiously behind her, "I know pretty well that you two were getting along quite fine chatting away, coming back to your _precious_ Uncle-"

Now Aden was angry, he had wanted nothing but her as Shandra had dragged him back toward the Flagon, now he had been accused of the massacre of an entire village, and she was accusing him of flirting, "Neeshka," He growled, "There is nothing between me and Shandra- I have been worried _crazy_ about you all day! By the _hells- _Shandra only got me back here becau-"

"Oh Gods what did she offer you?" Snarled Neeshka furiously stepping forward, considering slapping him, "To share her bedroll?"

Aden glared at her, "Stop being so ridiculous Neeshka-"He cried but Neeshka interrupted,

"Ridiculous?!" She repeated madly, "Oh _I'm _being ridiculous?!"

Aden sighed furiously throwing his hands in the air, "Yes! Look," He said frustrated, "What in the hells can I _do_ to gain your trust?"

Neeshka glared at him now, she didn't know what to say to this, it actually made her feel ashamed, suddenly she noticed his purple hand covered in dry blood, "Your hand is bleeding," She snarled, not wishing to answer his question yet.

Aden grunted angrily, "I know!" He said, furiously muttering a healing spell and feeling it pulse through his veins, he felt immense relief; he had not realized how badly his hand had been hurting, "Answer my question please." He said relaxing slightly now, without the throbbing of his hand to bother him.

Neeshka was taken aback by his suddenly more polite voice, "I-" She didn't know what to say, wildly she changed the subject again, "How did you do that to your hand?" She demanded.

Aden sighed, however he was not going to let her change the subject that easily, "I punched a wall-"He said carelessly, "Now your answer?"

"_Why_ did you punch a wall?" She persisted, for some reason calming down also.

"Oh- because, I was annoyed and felt awful for what I said so I-"He stopped glaring at her again and she smiled slightly, which felt like an immense relief," Would you stop that?" He said angrily, "What can I do to gain your trust? Because it is obvious that you don't have any for me-"

Neeshka sighed angrily, "I do trust you!" She snapped, "It- Is just that I have never really trusted anyone and- and I'm used to…reacting like that it's…easier." She said, feeling ashamed.

Aden smiled at her, "You have every reason in the world to react like that, after what you've been through-"He paused feeling his anger rise again, then he smiled again, "Am I allowed to hug you now?"

Neeshka smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I guess so."

Aden laughed a bit and pulled her into a tight embrace, completely forgetting about Ember, just happy to have Neeshka back to him, safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Aden relaxed and lay back letting the cool, soft grass of the Solace Glade enfold around his head. He sighed staring up into the dark starlit sky, his thoughts wondered back to his knight, Sir Edmund, who was not nearly as bad as what he had expected. In-fact Sir Edmund had been a criminal before he became a knight, and had spent his night when he was supposed to be in the Solace Glade alone, seducing a near by farm girl.

Aden sighed again, bored, this was going to be one long night. He was hoping Neeshka would come by to stay with him. He thought back to earlier that day when she had found out about the accusations put against him, she had not stopped saying sorry until he had actually had to leave for his 'knightly ritual'.

Suddenly, Aden stiffened as he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. Slowly and cautiously Aden picked himself of the ground, his hand on the hilt of his sword, squinting into the darkness.

"Hello?" Called a voice, " Aden? Is that you?"

Aden sighed, relaxing, although he was surprised to hear this voice. "Yeah Shandra it's me, what are you doing out here?"

Finally Shandra's figure immerged, the light of Aden's campfire casting disfiguring shadows upon her face. "Well, you know, the way you attract trouble, I wasn't going to leave you out here," Said Shandra shrugging, "And anyway, I said I was never going to leave your side, I think I'm safer with you."

Aden sat back down, slightly uncomfortable, if Neeshka came now- he didn't even want to think what her reaction would be, but he couldn't tell Shandra to leave with hurting her feelings too.

Shandra sat down beside him, asking the question Aden knew would come, "So, I see you and Neeshka a pretty close, are you…together?"

Aden sighed, struggling not to roll his eyes, "Well I sure hope so." He said simply, "And yes we are close, she is a wonderful woman, I was sort of hoping she would come tonight…"

* * *

Silently Neeshka slipped through the trees, her feet as light and graceful as a cat's. Finally she saw the opening to the Solace Glade that she had been looking for. She smiled; she and Aden had this whole night completely alone in the middle of beautiful scenery; anything could happen, however she did not realize how wide the variety of 'anything' could go.

She moved closer to the dim light she could see in the distance and her smile changed to a scowl. She moved closer just to check it wasn't the firelight playing tricks with her eyes. No, there she was; pretty little blonde head chatting animatedly with Aden. Clenching her fists, Neeshka was about to spin back round, considering throwing the blastglobe she held with her at them, when she caught the look on Aden's face; he seemed annoyed about something, not happy with what Shandra was saying. Before Neeshka could decide whether to confront them or not, something else caught her eye. Three men were hurriedly sneaking up behind Aden and Shandra, who were totally oblivious. Without thinking Neeshka disappeared back into the shadow of the trees.

* * *

"…I'm not saying that I object-"Cried Shandra exasperatedly as Aden butted in once again.

"Yes- you are! Everyone does! 'She's a tielfing; you can't love a tiefling' well _I_ _do!_" He snapped, running a hand threw his hair, once again letting it fall into that messily handsome state.

Shandra paused for a moment, every now and then she couldn't help but be dazzled by his looks, especially in the dim light of the fire and the eerie glow of the moon, "You're not listening to me-" She tried to say, however she could not finish as Aden put his hand up quickly to silence her.

She sighed angrily and he shushed her furiously, "_Listen_," He hissed, "Did you hear that?"

Shandra quietened, listening, however suddenly a voice broke through the darkness,

"Wasn't expecting the girl to be ere'" Drawled an unfamiliar taunting voice behind them. The two whipped around, Aden drawing his sword, for some reason he had been expecting combat.

"We'll save her the grief of crying over your dead body an' kill er' as well," He continued, his two large muscled mates sniggering behind him.

"I'm right here you know!" Snapped Shandra angrily, now also pulling out her sword; however Aden knew he would be fighting this battle a lot himself, he hadn't had much of a chance to train her yet.

"Ok- who are you?" Demanded Aden angrily, "And why are you bothering me?"

The leader smiled maliciously, but instead of answering he pulled his sword, his companions mirroring him. However before they could even take one step toward them, the area around them exploded. The two followers screamed in agony collapsing to the ground, the leader had missed the majority of the explosion; however before he could even finish his curse the words were cut off in his throat and he fell forward, blood splattering the ground around him.

Aden stared from the fresh corpses up to Neeshka's slightly triumphant face as she wiped her dagger on the armour of the leader.

Aden smiled broadly, throwing his sword to the ground, "Neeshka!" He cried joyfully, "Where in the hells did you come form? Not that I'm complaining, you did great-" Aden was saying happily, however Neeshka turned to him coldly, cutting him off.

"Yeah-" She shrugged, "Just thought you'd need some help, one on three, you know didn't like much of your chances-" She said nastily, making Shandra scowl, "Anyway, I should leave- I didn't want to interrupt you lovely conversation you were having- I'm quite sure you would like some privacy."

Before Aden could answer however Shandra stepped in quickly, "What?" She said bewildered, "I am the last person he wants to be with now I _assure_ you! Honestly, he would not stop talking about you, and he's so _stubborn_!"

Neeshka blinked, then recovering quickly, "What do you mean?" She snapped, "Wouldn't he go all the way with you or something?"

Shandra raised her eyebrows, a disgusted look coming across her face, "Wha- you think I? Eergh! You think I like him in _that_ way?" She said sickened, "Gods no!" She cried, surprising Aden and Neeshka immensely, "I mean don't get me wrong Aden, your great looking and really nice, but, you're like my teacher- I don't think I could really ever see you in that way-" Then she paused thinking as the couple stared at her, "And anyway, I don't think I would have a chance."

Neeshka was silent for a moment still going through what she had said, "What do you mean you don't have a chance?" She asked slowly, finally sheathing her dagger.

"Oh come on!" Said Shandra exasperatedly, "He _loves_ you Neeshka! He _adores_ you! You can see it in the way he looks at you, the way he acts when you're not around, the way-"

"Ok, ok!" Cried Aden quickly, feeling very hot around his neck, he hadn't realized he was that obvious, "Well, um-" Aden fished around wildly for a different topic, "umm…oh look!" He cried pointing at the dead leader's body, "What's this?" He said kneeling down and easing a strange spiky ring off the mans finger.

"Looks like spikes or something." Muttered Shandra, shaking her head at the obvious subject change.

"Or daggers." Added Neeshka, not really concentrating, she was thinking on what Shandra had said trying not to smile as she wondered whether Aden truly did do that, he had changed the topic awfully quickly.

"Hey wait-"Said Aden suddenly, now examining the ring with more care, "That looks like- I think that those guys were from Luskan, Luskan assassins." He muttered disgustedly, "I think that ring is one of the arcane brotherhood, but I should check it with Sand."

After a few moments of silence Shandra changed the subject again, obviously not that interested in the ring, "Well, anyway I should go, you guys can- ah…yeah, well…um… Bye!" She said awkwardly, quickly jogging away, a small smile playing around her lips.

Aden felt the heat rising in his face again, and found he could not look Neeshka in the eyes. For loss of what to do or say he sat back down on the grass plopping himself up on his elbow and plucking at the grass.

Softly Neeshka lay beside him, she was smiling, "You know I was so sure the farm- I mean, Shandra had it bad for you!" She said amazed, for once calling Shandra by her name, it was obvious she liked her much more now.

Aden laughed slightly; he had no idea why he was suddenly so nervous, he was never so nervous around her. "Hey, thanks for before by the way, for, you know killing that lot- hang on, how did you do that?" He asked, remembering the explosion of fire.

"Blastglobe." Said Neeshka simply.

Aden raised his eyebrows, turning to look at her, "And you were carrying a blastglobe in your pocket because…?"

Neeshka shrugged, "I had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight," She said matter-of-factly, "I thought it would be best to be prepared."

Aden stared at her, how did she know these things? Before he could say anything however she continued, "So those things Shandra said, were they true?"

_Damn it_, thought Aden furiously, he was hoping she wouldn't ask about that, "You know they're true," He said laying his head back on the grass.

"Well, I mean, you said you loved me, but I had never realized all of those things-"

This time Aden laughed, "What- that I adore you? That I worry about you? I thought that would be obvious to you, not to Shandra."

Neeshka moved over and lay next to him, placing a hand on his chest, "But you do worry about me then?"

Aden turned his head on the side so he could look into her beautiful, sharp red eyes, gently he threaded one hand through her hair and the other gently pulled her chin toward his. He pressed his lips against her, all nerves disappearing, "How could I not worry about you?" He said when they broke apart, "You drive me nuts with all the reckless things you do!"

Neeshka laughed softly, "Sorry about that." She whispered.

Gently Aden caressed her cheek, feeling that usual swooping sensation in his stomach as he touched her. He moved one hand to the grass beside her so he was leaning over her, moving closer he molded his lips to hers, smiling as he felt her heart speed up.

"That-" Gasped Neeshka, when they broke apart, Aden laughing quietly, "Has to be…one of the _most_ reckless things I could do…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Asked Aden smirking, his hand knotting threw her hair, her tail subconsciously winding its way around his leg.

"I love recklessness…" mumbled Neeshka, bringing Aden's lips back to hers. Slowly Neeshka moved her arms to attempt to undo the buckles on his armor. Suddenly she broke of cursing furiously, "Hells, hells, hells…" She hissed, "These buckles are more complicated then any lock I've had to undo!"

Aden laughed softly, "I thought you loved a challenge?" He whispered slowly kissing along her jaw line and down her neck, causing tiny ripples of pleasure across her skin.

"No…" Whispered Neeshka, her voice was slightly strangled as she tried to keep breathing, "I said…I love recklessness…"

"A reckless situation is normally a challenge," Aden mumbled into her neck still smiling, gently easing her shoulder blades off, it was much easier then he had thought it would be.

"Hey-"She cried out in indignation, "That's no fair- help me get these things undone!"

Aden grinned evilly, looking back up into her eyes, "No." He said simply, his quiet laughter evident under his voice.

She tried to glare at him as he easily undid the straps on her leather armor, but it didn't work. He lightly kissed the bare skin along her collar bone, causing her to shiver, however not because of the cool night air.

"But you know-"Said Aden suddenly, remembering the three corpses that were sharing their environment, "This probably isn't the best of place to do this-"

Neeshka ignored him; she had just managed to undo one of his buckles. "Ha…" She whispered quickly bring their lips together again.

Aden couldn't help relaxing and letting his heart take over, however then the sun started to rise over the hill; Sir Edmund would be here soon. He broke apart again, breathing heavily, now it was Neeshka who was teasing him with the touch of her fingers and tail, "My- my knight, will be back soon-"He gasped but Neeshka cut across quickly,

"I don't care…" She whispered, finally revealing his chest, her hands finding their way down it, hurriedly Aden grasped them, before he could give way to temptation.

"Neesh- it will be enough for him to find three dead bodies surrounding me….I don't think…"

"I love recklessness remember?" She whispered defiantly, prizing her hands out of his, continuing their exploration of his body. Aden moaned, he was torn between his heart and his head, almost absent-mindedly slipping Neeshka's armor off. When he finally decided to let his heart give way, an un-welcome voice spoke through the early morning mist.

" Aden?" Called Sir Edmund, "I know your there, I could- ah, hear you, now I don't want to see something your going to regret, so I'll give you five minutes to make your way round here to meet me, I'm sorry mate, but Nevalle is waiting."

Neeshka groaned quietly and Aden grudgingly separated himself from her, quickly throwing his amour back on, along with Neeshka. Once they were fully dressed again, Aden grasped her waist before she could disappear, molding her frame to his. He pressed his lips against her, their tongues dancing in each others mouths. They broke apart breathing rather heavily and Aden finally let her run silently out into the morning.

"Right…Coming Edmund," He called, running his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling cold with out Neeshka's warm touch.

* * *

Neeshka quickly slipped out of the Solace Glade the same way she had come, she wasn't going to head back to the others yet, she was too immersed in her thoughts. She felt strange without Aden's touch on her skin now, uncannily cold and empty. She shivered, the cool morning air finally affecting her. Suddenly as she exited the cover of the trees Shandra's excited face appeared out of no where.

"So?" She asked enthusiastically.

Neeshka stared at her, utterly confused, "Er…So what?"

Shandra sighed exasperatedly, "Did you guys…umm…you know?"

Neeshka was shocked; she had not expected _that_, "I…uh…I mean, no…we didn't…" She stuttered, she didn't know what to say, she had never had this kind of conversation before.

"Why not?" Said Shandra startled, "That's what I left for, I thought you would! You seem really into each other-"

"It's not for the lack of trying!" Said Neeshka, actually starting to feel her face get hot, "It…we got interrupted…"

Shandra raised her eyebrows, "Not more Luskans?"

"No," Muttered Neeshka, she would have preferred more Luskans. Then she could have killed them to take out some of her annoyance, "Edmund came to fetch Aden."

"Oh," Said Shandra her eyes wide, "God's- did he _catch_ you?"

Neeshka actually laughed slightly, relaxing, her liking for Shandra increasing even more, "Sort of- he umm heard us, then gave Aden five minutes saying he didn't _want _to catch us."

Shandra laughed too, "Well, that good I guess, but listen, we have to meet with the others at Neverwinter Castle, cause that's were Aden is going, so I guess we'll find out more stuff there."

Slowly the two women walked side by side, Shandra trying to get every little detail out of an increasingly embarrassed Neeshka.


	22. Chapter 22

"Argh, I am so _tired_," Moaned Qara, for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

Neeshka flicked her tail in agitation, "Would you _shut up_ Qara? We were all up at the same time, some of us even earlier-"She started to say, however Qara snorted, interrupting,

"Yeah, and what were _some_ of us doing at that late hour? Because I know _some_ of us weren't in the Flagon last night-"Qara snarled her mood not to be tested in the morning, at the risk of severe third degree burns.

Neeshka flushed slightly, her eyes narrowing dangerously, however before she could even opened her mouth to retort Shandra stepped in swiftly,

"I don't think it is any of your business what Neeshka or anyone else gets up to during the night Qara," She said icily. Neeshka stared at her, forgetting some of her agitation; this woman just kept surprising her.

Qara scowled, she too was surprised by Shandra's input to the argument. "I don't think it is any of _your_ business of what we are talking about _Shandra_." She snapped, flicking her hair roughly out of her face.

"Oh really?" Mocked Shandra, raising her eyebrows, "Well I do, as I was with Neeshka last night."

Neeshka snickered, and Qara's scowl deepened, however now slightly masked by surprise and confusion. Before she could reply however Khelgar, who had been eyeing Neeshka oddly all morning suddenly spoke out, now looking toward the Castle gates.

"Eh?" He grunted, "Who's that?"

The three women turned to see what he was pointing at, Bishop however was the one to answer, "Torio Claven," He snarled, for some reason he seemed even more sullen then usual, "Luskan ambassador."

"Oh, she doesn't look very happy now does she?" Grobnar piped in tunefully.

"We should take that as a good sign," Said Elanee, some of her gracefulness absent, replaced with a strange tone of agitation. She did not seem to want to look at Neeshka.

"I agree," Said Casavir in his deep, humbling voice, "If Torio is of ill grace it must mean Aden has successfully kept himself out of Luskan hands."

"Then where is he?" Said Neeshka impatiently, glancing round wildly, "If that Torio woman's out then where's Aden?"

"Now look who's impatient to get out of here," Qara grumbled angrily.

"I'm not impatient to get out of here!" Snapped Neeshka, the urge to stab Qara increasing, "_I_ actually want to know how our _leader_ is, unlike some people who don't seem to care-"

"I care what happens to him!" Elanee said suddenly without thinking, before Qara could even open her mouth.

Neeshka turned to her coldly, "I wasn't talking to _you _treeworshiper."

"Does that mean I can't have a say?" Elanee said stiffly, her face reddening slightly.

"God's are you _blushing_?" Sneered Qara smirking, "I think the druid has a thing for-"

"Ladies, please," Said Casavir suddenly, his deep calming voice reverberating around them in the still morning air.

Shandra laughed slightly, however Neeshka's attention was back on the Castle gates, where a dark haired man closely followed by a small Elvin wizard had stepped out. Neeshka smiled broadly, forgetting completely of what Qara had just accused Elanee of as Aden and Sand came closer; Aden's face identical to Neeshka's, their eyes never leaving each others.

Automatically Aden took his place beside Neeshka as soon he and Sand had reached their eagerly waiting friends. All tension and even fear at the task Aden now had seemed to disappear as he set his eyes on Neeshka. He relaxed, his arm subconsciously finding it way around her waist, her tail, whether purposely or not, Aden didn't know or mind, curled itself around his ankle.

"Welcome back Aden," Casavir said bowing his head politely, "You have been missed."

Shandra laughed again as he said this and Neeshka blushed slightly. However quite to Aden's surprise, so did Elanee.

Sand rolled his eyes, "Yes Torio Claven was _quite_ displeased when she discovered Aden's new title," He said, muttering the Luskan ambassador's name with intense distaste, "Now Aden is to be trialed by Lord Nasher, under Neverwinter court."

"…So What now then?" Shandra asked after a short pause.

"What do you mean 'what now?" girl?" Snapped Sand impatiently.

Shandra blushed, "Well, I mean when _is_ the trial and everything?"

"Yeah, I would like to know that too," Said Neeshka from Aden's side glaring at Sand, "And watch your tongue Sand or you'll find you won't have one any longer; Shandra's question was perfectly reasonable."

"I agree," Said Aden, giving Sand a reproving look, "And the trial is in three days, we have-" Aden paused wincing, "_Lord Nasher's_ leave, and he has instructed us to visit Haeromos, or something at Port Llast, and gather whatever evidence we can to help my case."

"Oh Haeromos!" Said Shandra, recognition dawning on her face, "Yes, he may be able to help us! Although…" She paused, her previously joyful expression slowly changing to doubt, "If he thinks you're the killer…"

"It is worth a try none the less." Said Aden, forcing a smile, even though he and his friends new of his innocence, it hurt him to think his name was getting known to people around as a mass murderer.

"Why don't you just kill the ambassador, do us all a favor, that's what I'd do." Bishop snarled from the back of the group as they walked back to the Sunken Flagon for breakfast.

Aden grunted, "Yeah, serve Luskan right. And nicely ironic considering the accusation," He said only half jokingly.

"I do not think that would be wise," Growled Casavir slowly casting Aden a disapproving glare.

Bishop snorted in annoyance, "I don't think anyone was asking for _your _opinion _paladin._" He snapped, Aden privately agreed with Bishop; he was not in the mood for Casavir's lawful attributes, however he let the subject drop as Bishop and Casavir were to busy giving each other death stares anyway.

Neeshka was being rather quieter the usual, she seemed content with just being in Aden's arms. Aden glanced at her, her brow was creased in thought; she looked slightly worried about something. Aden squeezed her waist and she looked up in surprise, breaking out of her thoughts. He smiled warmly at her; even though they had not been separated long he had missed her greatly.

The two subtly slunk to the back of the large group in hope of some privacy, no one noticed; they all seemed too immersed in their own personal need for food and sleep.

"What's up?" Asked Aden quietly, "You seem really worried about something."

Neeshka looked into his deep brown eyes, so loving and so caring. She had been worrying about this trial Aden had to go through with, however now, as she looked at him, those worries disappeared. "Nothing," She assured him, "I was just thinking that's all, and you know, if this trial thing goes badly, I know every secret route outa this place, so you've got no worries!"

Aden laughed hugging her tightly; he didn't know how he would be able to do this without her. "I love you so much Neeshka, you know that right?" He said smiling, studying each of her features adoringly.

Neeshka smiled, "Yeah, well I know that your nuts so I guess loving me isn't too far fetched," She paused bringing them to a halt on the path stepping in front of him, her arms winding their way around his neck, "And I love you too, probably too much then I should, " She said jokingly, one of her hands knotting threw his dark, messy hair, she sighed, "I don't know you've done to me Davis but you sure won't be getting rid of me anytime soon, let me tell you."

Aden chuckled, "Well that's a very good thing," He murmured quietly, cupping her face in his hands and bringing it closer to his. He shaped his lips gently yet urgently around hers, murmuring softly when they broke apart; his lips brushing lightly against hers, "Because I never want to get rid of you."

"…_And_ the Blacklake District isn't even closed any more!" Aden told Duncan when the group finally managed to find their way back to the Sunkan Flagon.

Duncan, who had been severely worried all morning raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Not closed anymore lad? Why not?"

Aden shrugged, "There has been no more murders so they didn't see the reason in keeping it closed."

"And this trial…" Said Duncan, a spasm of worry flew across his face before he could hide it, "It is in three days you say? Under Neverwinter Court?"

"Yes Duncan," Sighed Aden, "And Sand is going to help me find evidence to help my case, but please, could you just go make us some breakfast? We are all hungry and tired and I for one am _not_ in the mood for talking about my impending death sentence."

Neeshka nodded madly from her spot at Aden's side as she leaned against his chest, "I'll say! How about some of that stew you're so good at Duncan?" She asked or rather demanded; she was in a slightly agitated mood. Earlier, when she and Aden were alone together, Khelgar had very rudely interrupted them to tell them to hurry up. He too had seemed annoyed about something; Neeshka assumed it was the lack of food and Ale.

Duncan grumbled angrily at being ordered about, especially as Neeshka had asked him, however he did not say anything too loud. How ever much he hated to admit it; he had been very worried about Aden and was glad he was now safely in Neverwinter's hands.

Aden chuckled slightly as his Uncle stormed off the kitchen, Neeshka spun round as soon as their friends had busied themselves elsewhere. He tail found its usual trail around his leg and his arms were securely around her waist. She smiled mischievously pressing her body teasingly against his chest and kissing him tenderly along his jaw.

"Neeshka," Moaned Aden closing his eyes, hoping that would bring a little common sense back into him, "We are in the middle of the common room."

Neeshka ignored him, slowly moving her lips tauntingly toward his mouth, "We don't have to be in here though," She whispered against his lips smiling slightly as she heard Aden breath in raggedly.

"Yes…I mean, no…Didn't you want stew?" Aden attempted to say in a rather strangled voice.

"I was just clearing the stage…giving us more privacy," Neeshka whispered still smiling playfully.

"I don't think there is much privacy in the middle of the common room-"

"Like I said, we don't have to stay here-"Neeshka retorted however Aden stopped her placing a finger lightly against her lips.

"You wouldn't believe how much I would like to take you up on that offer but," He started quietly, smiling as she went to interrupt again, "But-"He continued as she frowned in annoyance, "I don't think now's the time. We need to eat and visit Port Llast before the day is over."

"Ahem!"

Suddenly both Neeshka and Aden jumped startled as a sickened Khelgar cleared his throat loudly beside them. "Khelgar!" Cried Neeshka furiously, unashamedly reattaching herself to Aden once she had regained her composure, "There is a thing called privacy you know!"

"Neesh," Laughed Aden resting his head in her hair, "Middle of the common room remember?"

"Yeah, maybe you need to learn something about privacy and go some place private!" Grunted Khelgar unable to look at either of them, "Now I have Grobnar comin' up to me and askin' what you to are doin'! I told him to ask Elanee or Shandra but, I don't think you should be doin…whatever it is your doin'"

Neeshka rolled her eyes and Aden chuckled again, "Get used to it Khelgar," She sighed exasperatedly.

Before Khelgar could reply however Duncan was back, holding a large steaming pot of stew, "Your food." He said looking pointedly away from the joined couple.

"Thanks Duncan," Said Aden still smiling and sitting at the table, soon to be surrounded by many of his hungry friends.

Half way through the meal while Aden was distracted with his food Khelgar suddenly turned to Neeshka, "Neeshka," He hissed in a low voice tugging at her shoulder.

"What Stumpy?" Asked Neeshka not really concentrating on Khelgar; she was more interested in her meal right now.

Khelgar grunted in annoyance, "Look, Neeshka, I just wanted to say-"

"Ooh you're calling me by my name! Is this a _serious_ conversation?"

Khelgar ignored her, "I wanted to talk to you about this whole…you and Aden thing." He said finally, his words hardly distinguishable between his agitated grunts.

"What about it, Khelgar?" Neeshka sighed annoyed.

"He's a bard you know." Grunted Khelgar, his face seemed to be reddening slightly.

Neeshka raised an eyebrow, "Yes I do know that Stumpy."

"Stop callin' me that, I told ye, it's not an insult," He grumbled angrily, "But…ennrg…you know some say…that bards can, ahh, play with people's feelings…"

"Your point being…?" Neeshka prompted, hissing angrily when he didn't reply, "Would you please explain yourself Khelgar?" She demanded laying down her fork and turning to face the dwarf.

Khelgar's red face deepened even more, "Well, I am not saying that Aden is bad…I mean he's a good leader… Just wonderin, well he _is_ a bard…and you seem to be pretty taken by him…maybe a little too much then what ye should be…"

"What? Are you saying that Aden is _playing_ with my _feelings?"_ Said Neeshka laughing, "You're not serious are you?"

"Wha- no…I mean maybe, I mean _I'm _not saying that…I am just observin'…like the tree-worshiper…She thinks so too." Khelgar grunted stabbing a potato with his fork and nearly cracking the plate.

Neeshka snorted, "I don't care _what _the tree-worshiper thinks, and I didn't think you did either…Wait, are you saying that you are _worried_ about me?" Asked Neeshka suddenly realization dawning on her face. Once more she found her self choking down another huge urge to laugh.

"I'm not _worried!_" Snapped Khelgar angrily, "I was just…thinking…that maybe you should be careful around bards…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Aden suddenly as he finished his stew.

"Nothing." Grunted Khelgar turning back to his plate and angrily stuffing the rest of his food into his mouth.

Aden raised his eyebrows and looked at Neeshka questionably, she shrugged still giggling madly. "I dunno Davis." She managed to say finally.

Feeling very confused Aden stood up, "Right," He mumbled, he was _sure_ he had heard them saying something about bards and being careful.

Neeshka stood up too, "Were we going to find that privacy now?" She asked smiling playfully again, ignoring Khelgars agited grunt from beside her.

Aden grinned ruffling his hair and pulling Neeshka closer to him, "You are going to be the death of me woman."


End file.
